


No Puppet Strings Can Hold Me Down

by Mozaik



Series: I've got no strings [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, All from a single character, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bisexual Harry Potter, Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Canon-Typical Violence, Coming Back from death, Frozen in time!Regulus Black, Italiano | Italian, M/M, Minor Harry Potter/Cho Chang, Minor Original Character(s), Non-Graphic Violence, Redemption, Swearing, They do basically nothing sexual, Unforgivable Curses (Harry Potter), Young Adult!Regulus Black, but not so much, like a lot, not really underage
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 08:07:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 47,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8659228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mozaik/pseuds/Mozaik
Summary: Ambientato poco prima dell'inizio del Quinto Libro.Convinti di star per fare un blitz in un ritrovo di Mangiamorte, un gruppo di membri dell'Ordine della Fenice si ritrova invece in uno strano laboratorio abbandonato. Qui, fra appunti riportanti strani e macabri esperimenti sul corpo umano e attrezzature distrutte, trovano un esperimento lasciato, forse accidentalmente, indietro: un ragazzo di diciotto anni salvato dalla morte, identico all'ultima volta che suo fratello Sirius l'ha visto.Portato a Grimmauld Place, Regulus sembra essere davvero cambiato, ma quanto è rimasto di lui e quanto è cambiato dalla sua morte? La storia si sviluppa durante tutto l'anno scolastico di Harry e gli altri seguendo la trama originale con ovvi cambiamenti per via dell'influenza di un nuovo personaggio.  Scritta per il Big Bag Italia 2016 - Ottava Edizione





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Questa fanfiction -completamente crack, per l'amor del cielo, ma come diamine mi è venuta in mente...? - ha due premesse.
> 
> 1) La storia è dal punto di vista di Harry. Questo vuol dire due cose: la prima è che qualsiasi bashing/punto di vista non oggettivo non è un mio parere, ma un suo. La seconda è che io ed Harry siamo due persone così diverse che probabilmente l'avrò mandato OOC un sacco di volte senza volerlo e senza saperlo.  
> 2) Essendo che la storia si occupa di un periodo di tempo lunghissimo, alcuni pezzi dell'Ordine della Fenice che sarebbero rimasti invariati sono stati saltati o semplicemente riassunti, questo per evitare di riscrivere pezzi enormi o, peggio, di copia incollarli. I pezzi presenti nel libro in cui ho dovuto aggiungere o cambiare qualcosa hanno invece i dialoghi originali e semplicemente le descrizioni cambiate.
> 
> Che cosa devo dire oltre a questo? Beh, a quanto pare niente. Solo, spero che vi piaccia.
> 
> Ps: Umbridge culo.

“Non credo che questo sia il posto giusto.” Sussurrò Hestia Jones, puntando la bacchetta verso l’ennesima scrivania mal ridotta.  
Kingsley sembrò ignorarla, sicuramente perché impegnato a frugare fra il terzo plico di appunti che avevano trovato. Remus, dal canto suo, non replicò per il semplice fatto che ormai era ovvio che Silente, o chiunque gli avesse dato quella soffiata, si fosse sbagliato e non c’era proprio bisogno di continuare a confermare l’ovvio. Si spostò un po’ più in avanti, continuando a guardarsi intorno con la bacchetta spianata: l’Homenum Revelio non aveva mostrato risultati, ma non si poteva mai sapere.  
“Questo babbano è pazzo.” Borbottò Elphias Doge, sfogliando altri appunti. “Non ho ben compreso se si tratti di un visionario lunatico o di un essere effettivamente pericoloso.”  
“Mago, forse. Qui parla del mondo magico.” Lo corresse Kingsley, non alzando lo sguardo da quello che stava leggendo. Remus si sporse lievemente, cercando di leggere dalla sua spalla. La scrittura del proprietario del laboratorio era quasi indecifrabile, e si chiese come facesse Kingsley a leggerla. “E di usare la magia insieme alla tecnologia babbana, quindi credo che sia almeno un Nato Babbano.”  
Elphias sbuffò, come se gli importasse poco, e continuò a cercare fra le pagine quasi annoiato. Remus, invece, decise di proseguire nella stanza successiva: portando la bacchetta in avanti, l’uomo spinse la porta blindata che era stata lasciata aperta in quella che doveva essere stata la fuga disperata del proprietario del luogo.  
Era evidente che quello fosse un laboratorio sia da come era strutturato il luogo, sia da cosa stavano trovando: provette vuote o piene di liquido dall’aspetto pericoloso, interi scaffali pieni di libri dedicati all’anatomia e alla scienza in più di una sola lingua, un’intera stanza adibita a quella che sembrava essere una postazione medica con lettino, attrezzature e tutto il resto. Altri membri dell’Ordine stavano controllando tutte le stanze accessibili, alcune impossibili da aprire anche con incantesimi od usando metodi babbani.  
“ _Ewwwww!_ ” Urlò Hestia, che si era spostata proprio in quest’ultima stanza. Si sentì un forte rumore di metallo. “Qui c’è un frigorifero pieno di ARTI UMANI.”  
“Fa’ vedere?” Chiese Elphias, incuriosito.  
“Io credo di avere qualcosa di… meglio, di arti umani.” Sussurrò Remus, osservando ciò che la sua bacchetta illuminava.  
La soglia che aveva varcato portava alla stanza più grossa che avessero trovato fino a quel momento. Larga più di un centinaio di metri quadri, contro le pareti di ferro spesso erano adagiati dei grossi contenitori di vetro alti quasi fino al soffitto come quelli che Remus aveva visto nelle poche opere babbane che aveva conosciuto. Nei film era facile trovarci dentro alieni addormentati… ma tutti quelli che velocemente l’uomo illuminò con la bacchetta erano distrutti, il vetro crollato a terra ed il liquido che colava dai contenitori, formando pozze sul terreno attorno alle strutture.  
Quando sentì una mano sulla spalla, Remus sobbalzò, pronto a girarsi e a lanciare un qualsiasi incantesimo difensivo, ma era solo Kingsley che dandogli una pacca di incoraggiamento avanzò, illuminando anche lui quello che sembrava un vero e proprio laboratorio uscito da un film fantascientifico… o dell’orrore.  
“Ci sono delle targhe…” Notò Remus, avanzando e puntando la bacchetta verso la base dei contenitori. “ “998-1019, 59”. Saranno date?”  
“Non lo so.” Disse Kingsley. “Se lo sono, rappresentano intervalli di tempo estremamente brevi. ”  
“E vanno ad aumentare.” Più andavano avanti con cautela, più i tubi sembravano essere tecnologicamente più recenti, anche se ugualmente distrutti. “ Qui dice, 1714-1730, e 187. Qui, 1712-1724 e 32. La terza cifra distaccata potrebbe indicare qualsiasi cosa, e in alcuni tubi scompare. Ma se le prime due indicassero la data di qualsiasi esperimento, babbano o meno, si trovasse qui dentro…”  
“…sarebbe letteralmente impossibile.” Terminò Kingsley. “Le date corrisponderebbero a periodi troppo vecchi per questa tecnologia, o comunque-“ L’uomo si bloccò, di colpo. Remus lo guardò perplesso, e Kingsley gli fece segno di stare in silenzio, avanzando più lentamente.  
“Uno dei contenitori.” Disse, mormorando. “E’ pieno.”  
Remus, confuso, seguì lo sguardo dell’uomo fino a vedere, in lontananza, uno degli ultimi contenitori della stanza completamente intatto. La luce della bacchetta illuminava un’ombra all’interno di esso, e i due uomini si scambiarono uno sguardo di intesa, prima di avanzare con cautela, le bacchette pronte ad un qualsiasi attacco.  
Ma arrivato a qualche metro dal contenitore, Remus si bloccò.  
I suoi occhi si spalancarono, osservando cosa contenesse il recipiente di vetro. “Per Merlino, non… questo non è…” Balbettò, indietreggiando di un passo. Alle sue spalle, anche Kingsley trattenne il fiato, anche se probabilmente per altri motivi. “Non può essere… non…”  
La bacchetta gli cadde di mano, schiantandosi sul pavimento e spegnendosi.

 

Quel giorno avevano pulito il sottoscala da una brutta infestazione di Bundimun che rischiava di far crollare quella parte della casa. Harry nemmeno comprendeva cosa servisse ad una casa enorme come Grimmauld Place un sottoscala: era sicuramente più grande di quello in cui aveva dormito per anni, tanto che se i Dursley avessero abitato lì probabilmente sarebbe diventato una terza “camera” per Dudley, invece della sua. Della maggior parte del lavoro, in realtà, se n’erano occupati i gemelli, visto che la Signora Weasley li aveva puniti per aver usato nuovamente la magia senza che ce ne fosse bisogno facendo per di più esplodere, per errore, la tavoletta del gabinetto. Harry, Ron e Hermione avevano semplicemente assistito per un po’, poi si erano allontanati.  
Era una cena sicuramente più esigua rispetto a quelle che Harry aveva vissuto in questi giorni a Grimmauld Place, ma non per questo più silenziosa visto che erano presenti quasi tutti i Weasley. Sirius stava raccontando a lui e ai gemelli una storia ambientata durante il suo quarto anno ad Hogwarts sotto l’occhio giudicante di Molly Weasley quando si sentirono dei rumori dall’ingresso e la donna si alzò da tavola.  
“Questo deve essere Arthur.” Disse, ma prima che potesse fare altro Remus Lupin ed Emmeline Vance entrarono di getto nella cucina.  
“Siete in ritardo!” Esclamò la Signora Weasley, apparendo però sollevata. “Avevate detto che avreste finito di… cioè…” Lanciò un’occhiata ai suoi figli, stringendo le labbra. “Insomma, dovevate essere qui ore fa…”  
“I ragazzi dovrebbero andare da qualche altra parte, Molly.” La interruppe Emmeline, seria. “In salotto, forse.”  
“Sirius, ho bisogno che tu ti sieda.” Diceva, intanto, Lupin a Sirius, che si era alzato per andare probabilmente ad accogliere gli altri. “Ora.”  
“Remus, esattamente cosa sta succedendo-“  
“Sirius, per tutti quanti i peli della barba di Merlino, _siediti._ ”  
Molly non aspettò di sapere cosa stesse succedendo: con ordini e parole precise li fece alzare tutti da tavola, ignorando le loro lamentele e spingendoli quasi a forza verso il salotto. Harry si voltò verso Lupin. “Professore, cosa-“  
“Non ora, Harry.” Disse lui, allarmato, prendendo una sedia per sedersi accanto ad un perplesso Sirius. “Non ora.”  
Molly li condusse velocemente fuori dalla cucina, quasi a passo di marcia. I gemelli continuavano a lamentarsi, ma la donna li teneva entrambi per le orecchie. Distratta da loro, Harry la fissò un attimo e poi sgattaiolò via. Passi veloci dietro di lui lo avvertirono che qualcuno aveva avuto la stessa idea, e con la coda dell’occhio notò la chioma rossa di Ginny.  
Nonostante ci fossero molte persone all’ingresso, stranamente il quadro della signora Black non aveva ancora cominciato ad urlare, forse perché tutti i membri dell’Ordine cercavano di camminare in rigoroso silenzio, comunicando solo con sussurri o mormorii, o forse perché non c’era Tonks. Cercando di nascondersi il più possibile, i due ragazzi si sporsero dalla soglia della porta.  
“Siete proprio certi che sia sicuro portarlo qui?”  
“Silente ha detto che fino al suo arrivo questo posto andrà bene.”  
“La camera è ancora vuota, vero…?”  
“Io dico che il San Mungo lo aiuterebbe di più…”  
Una mano si poggiò sulla spalla di Harry, prendendolo alla sprovvista. Sopra di loro troneggiava Emmeline Vance, il viso scolpito in un’espressione infastidita. “Voi non dovreste essere qui.” Mormorò, conducendoli con ferma decisione via dall’ingresso.  
Harry fece a malapena in tempo a vedere Kingsley portare in braccio qualcuno, e un braccio pallido tendere verso il pavimento privo di apparente vita.

 

Rimasero in salotto per un bel po’ di tempo, da soli. Ad un certo punto Fred e George cercarono di andare a spiare tutto quello che stesse succedendo al secondo piano con le loro Orecchie Oblunghe, ma vennero beccati e cacciati via prima ancora che potessero anche solo sentire qualcosa. I rumori arrivavano a loro ovattati, sia che fossero urla che altro. Ad un certo punto la Signora Black cominciò a strillare, segno che in casa era arrivata altra gente, e la Signora Weasley portò loro un vassoio pieno di tramezzini e una caraffa di succo di zucca prima di scappare via nuovamente.  
“Secondo voi chi si è fatto male?” Aveva chiesto Hermione, preoccupata. “Sicuramente un membro dell’Ordine, giusto?”  
“Non lo so.” Aveva risposto Harry. “Non sembrava essere un adulto.”  
“Forse era solo mingherlino?”  
“Se è un adolescente ed è nell’Ordine allora mamma dovrà per forza farci entrare. Almeno Fred e George.” Aveva sbuffato Ron. “Insomma, è ovvio, no?”  
Mentre Harry, Ron e Hermione erano impegnati in una noiosa partita di Sparaschiocco, Ginny tornò con aria più innocente possibile nel salotto, sorridendo poi trionfante.  
“Ho detto loro di dover andare in bagno.” Disse, porgendo i fili delle Orecchie Oblunghe a tutti quanti. “Ma sono riuscita a piazzarle solo in cucina. La porta era aperta, fortunatamente.”  
“Sempre meglio di niente.” Commentò Fred, passando ad Hermione l’ultimo filo. “Ci sono ancora Sirius e Lupin, giusto?”  
La ragazza annuì, prima di portare insieme agli altri gli strumenti alle orecchie.  
Inizialmente sentirono solo rumori confusi, poi la voce di Sirius li raggiunse improvvisamente, nervosa ed agitata.  
“-potete impedirmi di vederlo…”  
“Sirius, non sappiamo nemmeno se si risveglierà. Lascia che Ted-“  
“Respira, il cuore gli batte, perché non dovrebbe risvegliarsi? Non è quello il punto, Remus, lui… Merlino, dovrebbe essere… l’Arazzo non mente, è incantato…”  
“Forse c’è stato un errore…”  
“Cosa diavolo ci faceva in quel posto? E per giunta… Remus, per l’amor del cielo, giuro che se Kingsley non mi lascia passare…”  
“Silente ha detto che sarebbe meglio aspettare che si svegli, per vedere come reagisce-“  
“Ma è mio _fratello_ , Remus-“  
A quel punto, Hermione si voltò a guardarli tutti, un’espressione stupita sul viso.  
“Il fratello di Sirius non era morto?” Chiese, rivolta soprattutto ad Harry. Lui annuì, confuso. Ricordava benissimo come Sirius gliene avesse parlato quando gli aveva mostrato l’Arazzo.  
“Intendete dire il Mangiamorte?” Disse Ron, ma nessuno poté replicare, perché un forte rumore di passi proveniente dal corridoio li fece nascondere le Orecchie Oblunghe e tornare ai loro posti, a far finta che nulla fosse accaduto.

A quanto pare, il loro “ospite” era stato messo in una delle stanze che erano sempre state tenute chiuse, accanto a quella di Sirius. Hermione e Ginny ci erano dovute passare davanti per tornare nella loro stanza, praticamente scortate da Arthur Weasley: davanti alla porta c’erano ben due membri dell’Ordine della Fenice, la bacchetta alla mano.  
La mattina successiva, quando scese al tavolo della colazione trascinandosi dietro un Ron ancora mezzo addormentato, Harry trovò il suo posto occupato da un uomo intento a farsi medicare un braccio dalla signora Weasley.  
“Lascia stare-“ Stava dicendo quando i due varcarono la soglia della stanza. “Posso farlo tranquillamente…”  
“E’ solo una benda!” Esclamò la signora Weasley. “Sono sicura di essere in grado di applicarla anche senza essere una Guaritrice. Ecco qua!” Con un veloce gesto della bacchetta, la benda andò a chiudersi automaticamente in maniera salda.  
“Era un morso, quello?” Chiese Ron, sbadigliando. Sua madre sobbalzò, probabilmente rendendosi conto solo al momento della loro presenza lì.  
“Oh, non è niente.” Rispose l’uomo. “A Kingsley ha rotto il naso e Remus è pieno di graffi e contusioni ovunque- nulla di grave, ovviamente.” La signora Weasley si schiarì la gola, lanciandogli un’occhiata piuttosto chiara che sembrava dire ‘Taci.’ L’uomo sembrò non averla notata,  ma si interruppe comunque sorridendo mentre i due si sedevano al tavolo. “Giusto, non ci siamo presentati. Sono Ted Tonks – conoscete già mia figlia Ninfadora, giusto?  Tu devi essere Ron, mentre tu sei Harry Potter, dico bene?”  
“Ted non fa parte dell’Ordine. Ma lo abbiamo chiamato per-“  
“Il fratello di Sirius vi ha _morso_?” La interruppe Harry, abbastanza incredulo, ignorando il tentativo di cambiare argomento. La signora Weasley lo guardò sconcertata- probabilmente chiedendosi come facesse a sapere l’identità del loro ospite. “E ha rotto il naso a _Kingsley_?”  
“Oh, sì, era piuttosto terrorizzato quando si è svegliato.” Commentò Ted, ignorando la seconda occhiataccia della donna accanto a lui. “Non so se ci abbia riconosciuto, ma sicuramente era convinto di essere in pericolo. Io lo stavo solo esaminando –sono un Guaritore, sapete- ma si deve essere sentito aggredito in qualche modo…”  
“Ma non doveva essere morto? E soprattutto, non è mica un Mangiamorte? Mamma, perché non lo avete consegnato al Ministero? O al San Mungo…”  
“Non possiamo.” Rispose Ted al posto della donna. “Tralasciando che dovremmo spiegare dove lo hanno trovato, e quindi rivelare informazioni riguardante l’Ordine, Regulus, il suo corpo, è…” L’uomo si bloccò, incerto su come continuare. “…e reagisce come un animale ferito e braccato. E’ realmente aggressivo…”  
“Non reagirebbe così, se me lo lasciaste vedere.” Harry si voltò verso la voce: Sirius era appoggiato contro  lo stipite della porta, le braccia incrociate. “Molly, i gemelli hanno fatto esplodere il covo di folletti dentro la credenza del soggiorno. Credo che dovresti andare a dare un’occhiata.”  
Era evidente che la signora Weasley volesse rimanere lì per controllare quante informazioni i due uomini dessero a Harry e Ron, ma un forte rumore sicuramente la convinse che prevenire l’esplosione dell’intera casa fosse la cosa migliore.  
“Senza offesa, Sirius…” Commentò Ted, mentre la donna si affrettava a uscire. “Ma da quel che so, tu e Regulus non siete mai andati molto d’accordo e non vi siete lasciati in maniera molto pacifica…”  
“Sono comunque una faccia conosciuta.” Sirius si sedette al posto di Molly, praticamente accasciandosi sulla sedia. “E se vorrà saltarmi addosso, almeno sarà perché mi riconosce, e non per l’esatto opposto.”  
“Sirius… uh… è tutto okay?” Chiese Harry. Lui si lasciò sfuggire una risata priva di allegria.  
“Ma certo!” Sbottò. “Mio fratello è solo tornato dalla tomba, roba da tutti i giorni in fondo.” L’uomo poggiò i gomiti sul tavolo, portandosi le mani a massaggiarsi le tempie. “Scusa, Harry. E’ solo… è stata una lunga notte.”  
“Perché non te lo lasciano vedere? Se è tuo fratello-“  
“All’inizio, perché avrei ‘reagito inadeguatamente’” Sirius sbuffò. “Sto ancora cercando di capire cosa possa voler dire. Adesso perché, testuali parole, _‘il ragazzo ha bisogno di stabilità emotiva per evitare altri spiacevoli incidenti’_ … “  
“Beh, sono ordini di Silente.” Commentò Ted.  
“E’ probabilmente convinto che visto che Regulus non ha risposto alle sue domande e gli ha praticamente ringhiato contro, allora farebbe lo stesso con me-“  
“Un momento!” Lo interruppe Harry. “Silente è stato qui?” Ted annuì.  
“Questa mattina presto, qualche ora dopo il risveglio di Regulus.” Confermò. “Ha cercato di interrogarlo, ma ha ottenuto solo silenzio. In effetti abbiamo ottenuto tutti silenzio, visto che non ha ancora aperto bocca…”  
A quelle parole, Harry sentì il morale cadergli a terra. Aveva tante domande da fare a Silente, sull’Udienza in arrivo, sul perché lo avesse tenuto all’oscuro per tutta l’estate. Non si era nemmeno fermato per un attimo? Il ragazzo strinse i pugni, nervoso. A quanto pare, doveva rimandare le spiegazioni ancora per un po’.  
“Beh, credo proprio che voi altri dobbiate fare colazione e pensare ad altro. Non sia mai che sappiate troppo, Molly potrebbe cominciare a guardarci tutti male e a minacciarci con un mestolo.” Disse Sirius, chiudendo definitivamente il discorso.

 

Il via vai nella stanza di Regulus, che a quanto pare era proprio la sua ex-cameretta, era aumentato. La casa era piena di membri dell’Ordine, sia conosciuti che sconosciuti ad Harry. Verso ora di pranzo, Tonks entrò nella stanza insieme a suo padre, facendo l’occhiolino a Harry mentre passava nel corridoio. Lupin aveva dei cerotti sulle braccia e sul volto, rendendo per via delle sue già presenti cicatrici poca la pelle sana rimasta alla vista, ed era intento a cercare di distrarre un nervoso Sirius in tutti i modi possibili.  
“La mamma non è contenta.” Mormorò Fred ad un certo punto, abbassando la voce per non farsi sentire. “L’abbiamo sentita urlare contro papà e Kingsley. A quanto pare ha paura che il fratello di Sirius possa in qualche modo uscire dalla stanza, superare tutti i membri dell’Ordine compresi gli Auror e attaccarci durante la notte. Papà le ha risposto che al momento dubitano che quello voglia addirittura uscire da dietro il letto. Ha anche rifiutato tutto il cibo.”  
“Beh, non ha tutti i torti.” Commentò Hermione. “Non credo che riuscirebbe a superare gli adulti, ma è comunque un Mangiamorte, no? Anche se siamo al sicuro, è evidente il perché sia così nervosa. Abbiamo il nemico in casa.”  
Ginny scosse la testa. “Io credo che sia solo molto spaventato.” Disse. “Avrebbe già provato a scappare, altrimenti. Invece si sta solo difendendo quando gli si avvicinano. Come un cane ferito.”  
La cosa peggiore di tutte era Kreacher. Aveva ovviamente scoperto che cosa stesse accadendo e continuava a cercare di entrare nella stanza di Regulus. Secondo Hermione avrebbe potuto tranquillamente farlo, ma Sirius gli aveva espressamente ordinato di non andare da Regulus e l’elfo domestico si lamentava molto di più, senza neanche premurarsi di tenere bassa la voce. Si aggirava nel corridoio davanti alla porta come un’anima in pena, stringendo al petto uno dei tanti cimeli dei Black che Harry pensava di aver buttato- a quanto pare, doveva aver recuperato quel vecchio medaglione dalla spazzatura.  
Nonostante cercassero di ottenere più informazioni possibili, nessuno si fece sfuggire qualcosa su dove avessero trovato Regulus. Rimanevano in silenzio, cambiando argomento o dicendo loro direttamente in faccia di pensare ad altro perché erano affari dell’Ordine.  
Quella notte Harry dormì a fatica, forse per il russare di Ron, al quale però normalmente era abituato. Di ritorno dal bagno incrociò Hermione, intenta a fissare la porta di Regulus. Dedalus Lux dormiva alla grossa sullo sgabello sul quale avrebbe dovuto fare la guardia.  
“Sai…” Sussurrò Hermione notandolo. “Pensi che stia dormendo?” Harry fece spallucce, mentre Hermione continuava.  
“E’ solo che… è strano, no? Nonostante sia il fratello di Sirius, è un Mangiamorte. Qualsiasi altra persona normale lo avrebbe mandato al Ministero: non è difficile inventare una scusa per come sia stato catturato. Non capisco perché Silente lo tenga qui.”  
Harry rimase in silenzio per un po’, fissando i caratteri che, sulla porta, formavano il nome completo del fratello di Sirius.  
“Io entro.” Disse, alla fine.  
“Cosa?! No, Harry, non se ne parla-“  
“Tu guarda solo la porta, okay? Se non torno entro un quarto d’ora, chiama gli altri.” Prima che la ragazza potesse protestare, Harry tirò fuori la bacchetta. “Alohomora.” Sussurrò, e quando sentì la serratura scattare si infilò velocemente dentro la stanza, chiudendosi la porta dietro all’istante.  
Si aspettava di trovarsi di fronte un adulto, intento a dormire, o a camminare per la stanza in preda al nervosismo. Forse lo avrebbe guardato male, forse gli sarebbe saltato addosso per prendergli la bacchetta.  
Si sbagliava.  
Regulus era il fratello minore di Sirius: da quello che sapeva aveva frequentato l’anno successivo al suo ad Hogwarts. Avrebbe dovuto avere all’incirca la sua età.  
Invece davanti ad Harry, accucciato contro la parete della stanza più distante dalla porta, c’era un ragazzo. Poteva avere massimo vent’anni, o passare addirittura per un adolescente. I suoi capelli neri, lunghi fino a metà del collo, erano scompigliati, spettinati. Regulus Black si abbracciava le ginocchia, quasi a volersi schermare da tutto e da tutti. Con orrore, Harry notò all’altezza della spalla destra quella che sembrava una grossa cicatrice proveniente, sicuramente, da dei vecchi punti, come se quel braccio fosse stato attaccato e collegato al corpo in totale stile Frankenstein.  
Quando Regulus alzò lo sguardo per guardarlo, Harry poté notare che il suo volto era pieno di lentiggini e di piccole cicatrici: una sulle labbra spiccava su tutte. Sul collo c’erano grossi lividi, vecchi forse di anni o di giorni. I suoi occhi grigi rabbiosi si posarono sul suo volto e assunsero una sfumatura di completa confusione.  
Harry rimase immobile, quasi congelato sul posto. Non sapeva se parlare, avanzare, o uscire semplicemente dalla stanza. Stava per aprire la bocca quando Regulus lo precedette.  
“Potter?” Biascicò, la voce roca di chi non parlava da tempo. Appariva completamente confuso: i suoi occhi gli esaminarono il viso, per poi posarsi sui suoi. “No…” Mormorò, piegando la testa di lato.  
“No… non sono James Potter.” Specificò Harry, capendo. “Sono suo figlio, Harry.”  
“Harry…” Ripeté, tentativamente, Regulus, mentre la sua espressione cambiava nuovamente in una più comprensiva. “Harry Potter.”  
Lui annuì, poggiato contro la porta. Aspettò che Regulus fece un’altra mossa, ma il ragazzo rimase in silenzio, accucciandosi di più. “Tu sei Regulus, vero?”  
Lui lo ignorò.  
“Gli altri hanno detto che non hai mai parlato.” Incalzò. “Ma lo hai appena fatto, adesso.”  
Regulus fece spallucce. “Sì.”  
“Perché non hai risposto agli altri? A Silente?”  
A quel nome, Regulus si lasciò sfuggire uno sbuffo misto ad una risata, identico a quello di Sirius. Non era solo l’aspetto fisico a far capire che i due erano fratelli. “Ero… perplesso.” Disse, per poi schiarirsi la gola.  
“Da me?”  
“No. James.” Regulus annuì. “Ma… sì. Non sei lui, quindi… da te.”  
Calò un silenzio piuttosto imbarazzante. Harry si guardò più volte la punta delle scarpe, lanciando delle occhiate ogni tanto al ragazzo.  
“Hai sconfitto Voldemort.” Mormorò Regulus ad un certo punto, e Harry alzò lo sguardo, perplesso.  
“Sai chi sono?” Il ragazzo annuì. “Sei… arrabbiato?”  
Regulus piegò la testa di lato, confuso.  
“Eri un Mangiamorte.”  
“Ho lasciato.” Sussurrò lui, voltando lo sguardo. Harry lo seguì, notando per la prima volta i numerosi ritagli di giornale appesi ai muri. Tutti sembravano riguardare Voldemort ed i suoi attacchi.  
“Sirius ha detto che eri spaventato.”  
A quelle parole, Regulus sembrò irrigidirsi. Assottigliò gli occhi e, per un attimo, Harry temette di doversi difendere da un attacco. Invece, il ragazzo indietreggiò di qualche centimetro, stringendo i pugni.  
“ _Bugiardo_.” Sibilò, andando poi a distogliere lo sguardo, e a giocherellare con il suo vestito.  
“Perché?” Chiese Harry, confuso. L’altro non alzò nemmeno lo sguardo.  
“Morto.” Rispose. “Sirius. Ad Azkaban.”  
“Cosa? No!” Esclamò Harry. “E’ vivo. E’ in questa casa, al momento.”  
“Bugiardi.” Continuò a sibilare lui. “Tutti quanti.”  
“E’ qui. E’ evaso da Azkaban due anni fa.”  
Regulus continuò a ignorarlo.  
“Mi crederesti, se lo portassi qui?”  
A quelle parole, l’altro alzò lievemente lo sguardo per lanciargli un’indecifrabile occhiata.  
“Io… tornerò.” Disse Harry, per poi affrettarsi ad uscire dalla stanza. Mentre si chiudeva la porta alle spalle, incrociò lo sguardo di Hermione, piuttosto sulle spine.  
“Harry!” Sibilò lei, ancora attenta a non far svegliare Dedalus Lux. “Sei stato via tantissimo tempo! Che cosa è-“  
“Devo andare da Sirius.” La interruppe lui. “Subito.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Avrei voluto tanto ampliare il ricongiungimento fra Sirus e Regulus, ma sia per le tempistiche di scrittura, sia per il POV di Harry, come vedete c'è stato ben poco. Magari mi rifarò con delle oneshot/capitoli a parte.

Harry non si aspettava di trovare anche Lupin in camera del suo padrino: i due uomini erano entrambi sdraiati sul grosso letto a due piazze al centro della stanza, Sirius con un braccio cadente fuori da esso e una gamba sopra quelle dell’amico. Nonostante l’iniziale stupore, il ragazzo si rese conto che, in effetti, i posti letto disponibili a Grimmauld Place erano praticamente stati tutti occupati dai Weasley, e che se Remus doveva sorvegliare Sirius per impedirgli di sgattaiolare nella stanza del fratello, allora era ovvio che dovesse rimanergli vicino.  
I due uomini si svegliarono di soprassalto quando il ragazzo spalancò con poca grazia la porta, staccandosi velocemente uno dall’altro. “Harry…?” Biascicò Lupin, mentre Sirius sbadigliava senza preoccuparsi di coprirsi la bocca con la mano. “Che cosa-“  
“Ho parlato con Regulus.” Disse lui. “Qualche minuto fa.”  
“Tu hai fatto _cosa_?”  
“Sirius, pensa che tu sia morto. Ad Azkaban.” Esclamò Harry, ignorando Lupin e concentrandosi sull’espressione confusa del padrino. “Io credo che voglia vederti. Che voglia parlarti.”  
Sirius rimase in silenzio, come a cercare di comprendere quello che gli era stato appena detto. Si alzò dal letto, serio, poi lanciò un’occhiata a Lupin. “Hai intenzione di provare a fermarmi?”  
Lupin ricambiò lo sguardo, un’espressione concentrata sul volto, per poi sospirare. “Anche se volessi, non ci riuscirei, non è vero?” 

 

 

Questa volta, ad Harry non fu concesso di entrare, nonostante quanto insistesse o il fatto che fosse stato l’unico con cui Regulus avesse parlato. Sia lui che Hermione, complice di averlo coperto, si guadagnarono una bella lavata di capo da parte della Signora Weasley per essersi messi in pericolo e aver ignorato le direttive degli adulti, ma Harry ci fece poco caso, troppo intento ad immaginare cosa stesse accadendo nel frattempo nella camera di Regulus.  
“Hai parlato con il fratello di Sirius?” Chiese Ron, incredulo, quando si presentò a colazione insieme ai fratelli. “E com’è? Ha cercato di ucciderti?”  
“No.” Rispose Harry, servendosi dei toast. “Era piuttosto spaventato. E sembra avere la nostra età.”  
“Ma è impossibile! Dovrebbe avere, quanti anni…? Beh, dovrebbe essere adulto, no?”  
“Ah, allora è vero!” Esclamò George, sedendosi accanto al fratello. “Stamattina ne stavano parlando papà e Kingsley. Pensavamo di aver capito male, ma a quanto pare è la verità.”  
“Il suo corpo è quello di un diciannovenne… o diciottenne, non abbiamo sentito bene.” Continuò Fred. “E il suo braccio destro? Beh, non è il suo. A quanto pare è di qualcun altro, e gli è stato attaccato.”  
“Ma… ma è orribile!” Esclamò Hermione, sconvolta  “Sapevo che la medicina babbana desse la possibilità di poter riattaccare arti, se amputati di netto e con taglio pulito, ma attaccare un braccio di un’altra persona? Sembra preso direttamente da Frankenstein!”  
“Che cos’è?” Chiese confusa Ginny. “Una malattia?”  
“Il punto è… che diavolo di magie possono essere state utilizzate per renderlo così?”  
“Magia Oscura, questo è poco ma sicuro.” Confermò Hermione. “E se hanno trafficato con il suo corpo… Merlino, non ci voglio nemmeno pensare!”  
Continuarono a fare ipotesi per quelle che sembrarono ore, anche mentre lucidavano i muri di uno dei corridoi e cercavano di togliere la polvere da sopra i lampadari. La Signora Weasley per una volta era assente: invece di aiutarli parlava con gli altri adulti. Fred e George avevano provato più volte a carpire i loro discorsi, ma tutte le volte avevano fallito.  
Ad un certo punto, Harry vide Sirius uscire dalla stanza di Regulus, un vassoio vuoto in mano, e sorridergli prima di dirigersi velocemente in cucina.  
Fu due giorni dopo che la situazione cambiò. Harry stava cenando tranquillamente con tutti i Weasley quando Lupin si affacciò alla porta della cucina. La Signora Weasley si alzò per apparecchiare anche per lui, quando dalla porta fece capolino anche Sirius insieme a suo fratello.  
Regulus sembrava essersi fatto almeno una doccia. Non indossava più gli stracci che aveva addosso quando Harry gli aveva parlato, ma dei vestiti palesemente vecchi che gli andavano un po’ grandi. Sembrava uno scricciolo paragonato ai due adulti vicino a lui ma, adesso che era in piedi, Harry si rese conto che doveva essere alto almeno cinque centimetri più di lui. Spuntava da dietro a Sirius con fare quasi guardingo, squadrandoli tutti senza dire una parola con grossi occhi grigi vacui e contornati da occhiaie. Quando si posarono su Harry, essi si alleggerirono un po’.  
“Oh-“ Si lasciò sfuggire la Signora Weasley, lo sguardo puntato su Regulus. “Emh-“  
“Silente è d’accordo.” Si intromise Lupin prima che la donna potesse dire qualcosa. “Rimanere isolato in quella camera non gli farebbe bene. E’ senza bacchetta, Molly, e fino a quando non capiremo cosa è successo, rimane un ospite in questa casa, non un prigioniero.”  
“Teoricamente…” Disse Sirius. “Questa _è_ casa _sua_.”  
La Signora Weasley esitò. Lanciò un’occhiata al marito, che tuttavia non sembrava contrariato, e che guardava invece Regulus con un po’ di curiosità, come il resto del tavolo tuttavia. Ron aveva fatto cadere la sua salsiccia nel piatto, e teneva la forchetta a mezz’aria. “Beh, se l’ha detto Silente…” Cedette la donna, andando a prendere tre piatti senza smettere di guardare Regulus.  
Dal canto suo il ragazzo non sembrava curarsi delle occhiatacce della donna, ma fu comunque l’ultimo a sedersi, sempre guardingo, accanto a Sirius. Quando la Signora Weasley gli riempì il piatto di cibo ci mise un po’ a prendere la forchetta, ma invece di mangiare cominciò a giocherellare con il cibo.  
“Allora, Hermione…” Si schiarì la gola Lupin. “Mi stavi dicendo che hai già letto quel vecchio tomo che hai trovato nella libreria del salotto…”  
Era chiaro che la ragazza non avesse davvero voglia di parlare, per una volta, della sua lettura, ma riuscì a comprendere tranquillamente il tentativo di spostare l’attenzione su qualcos’altro “Oh, sì!” Esclamò. “Beh, dovrei rileggermi il capitolo tre, perché alcune pagine sono in rune e non sono ancora riuscite a tradurle bene… sono state aggiunte a mano, quindi sono un po’ più difficili da decifrare. Comunque…”  
Mentre la conversazione riempiva la cucina, Harry non poté fare a meno di tenere il suo sguardo fisso su Regulus, al punto che probabilmente se fosse stato lui il bersaglio di tali attenzioni si sarebbe decisamente infuriato. Invece l’altro ragazzo ignorò tutto e tutti, continuando a muovere la forchetta nel piatto in maniera annoiata. Nonostante la stagione indossava una maglietta a maniche lunghe, e anche se non poté vedere cicatrici o altri segni del genere Harry non potè fare a meno di notare che un braccio sembrava essere più lungo dell’altro, anche se di soli pochi centimetri.  
“PADRON REGULUS!”  
Mezzo tavolo sussultò. “Dannazione.” Sbuffò Sirius. “Mi ero dimenticato di Kreacher.”  
L’elfo domestico era sulla soglia della porta, gli occhi spalancati fissi sulla figura di Regulus. La sua bocca era lievemente aperta, forse in preda allo shock. Prima che potesse dire qualcosa, tuttavia, il fratello di Sirius scattò in piedi. Sul suo volto si era aperto un grosso sorriso e, in un attimo, gli fu davanti e lo strinse fra le braccia, forte, sollevandolo lievemente in aria nell’abbraccio. Hermione sembrò commuoversi.  
“PADRON REGULUS!” Ululò l’elfo, stringendo le braccina sporche intorno al corpo del ragazzo. Stava piangendo. “Kreacher pensava…! Kreacher…! L’aveva visto… l’Arazzo lo aveva confermato! E poi lo hanno portato a casa, i luridi traditori del loro sangue e i sudici Sporcosangue, ma non glielo hanno lasciato vedere! Kreacher aveva ricevuto l’ordine, altrimenti si sarebbe smaterializzato, altrimenti…”  
Kreacher sembrò bloccare il suo fiume di parole, come colpito da un pensiero improvviso. Guardò con tanto d’occhi il ragazzo, per poi mormorare qualcosa.  
“Kreacher non l’ha fatto, Padron Regulus… Kreacher non c’è riuscito.”  
“Non importa.” Lo rassicurò Regulus, con voce rauca. “Non… fa niente.”  
Regulus non tornò a tavola: si fece condurre via da Kreacher, il piatto di cibo intoccato. Sirius fece per alzarsi e seguirli, ma Lupin gli mise una mano sul braccio per fermarlo.  
“Non può uscire dalla casa.” Disse. “E non credo nemmeno che voglia o ne sia in grado. Non ha nemmeno la bacchetta. Lascia perdere…”  
Sirius sembrò esitare, ma pochi attimi dopo riprese la sua forchetta e distolse lo sguardo dall’amico. La Signora Weasley si affrettò a servire un secondo giro a chiunque volesse fare il bis.  
Stranamente fu il Signor Weasley a prendere la parola. “Sirius, tuo fratello ti ha per caso detto qualcosa su quello che gli è successo?” Chiese. Harry inarcò le sopracciglia, lanciando un’occhiata alla Signora Weasley: sembrava guardinga, ma comunque curiosa. A quanto pare, quello era un discorso che poteva essere tranquillamente fatto a tavola. Il ragazzo ricordava bene la prima sera del suo soggiorno a Grimmauld Place, quando gli adulti avevano acconsentito a rispondere ad alcune sue domande, anche se fino ad un certo punto. Ed in fondo, il padre di Ron non aveva chiesto esattamente di dire cosa.  
“Non esattamente.” Rispose Sirius, e anche Lupin alzò lo sguardo interessato: era evidente che l’Ordine non aveva ancora avuto il tempo di riunirsi adeguatamente per queste ultime notizie. Harry si chiese se per gli ultimi due giorni Sirius e Regulus avessero parlato effettivamente di qualcosa, o se il ragazzo avesse continuato a fissare il fratello maggiore e a rispondere a monosillabi. “Dice di non ricordarsi esattamente cosa sia successo, ma è evidente che non ne voglia parlare.”  
“Se potessimo usare la Legilimanzia…” si intromise la Signora Weasley. “Sono sicura che non solo ci sentiremmo più al sicuro, ma avremmo anche modo di aiutarlo.”  
“Oh, ci puoi provare Molly.” Sbuffò Sirius. “Nostro padre ci ha allenati fin da piccoli a chiudere la mente, ma Regulus è sempre stato un prodigio. E’ probabilmente il motivo per cui è riuscito ad allontanarsi da Voldemort e non essere subito ucciso appena ha cominciato ad avere paura.”  
“Ma a proposito di questo…” Esclamò Hermione, con voce squillante, e Harry si rese conto che non era l’unico nella stanza oltre agli adulti a seguire con interesse il discorso: tutti i ragazzi Weasley guardavano Sirius intensamente. “Siamo sicuri che non sia ancora dalla parte di Voi-Sapete-Chi? Insomma, l’averlo ritrovato così all’improvviso, vivo e in quelle condizioni, ecco la situazione è un po’…”  
La voce di Hermione si affievolì mano a mano fino a scomparire del tutto, sotto gli occhi severi di Sirius.  
“Conosco mio fratello”. Rispose lui, piuttosto algido. “Abbastanza da capire che il solo pensiero di Voldemort lo mette a disagio. Affrontare l’argomento con lui è stato piuttosto…” Si fermò per cercare la parola adatta.  
“Illuminante?” Suggerì a bassa voce Lupin. Lui sembrò un po’ scontento della scelta, ma alla fine annuì.  
“Regulus era stato costretto a unirsi ai Mangiamorte?” Chiese Harry, curioso: le poche frasi che aveva ottenuto davanti all’arazzo ora gli sembravano solo due parole. “Dai suoi genitori?”  
Sirius rise. “Oh, oh no. Regulus è sempre stata l’incarnazione perfetta del ragazzo Purosangue di alta società. Credeva fermamente nella purezza del sangue, nella supremazia dei maghi sui Babbani e sui Nati Babbani e in tutte quelle fesserie lì. Quanto poi questa fosse l’educazione della mia adorata famiglia e quanto sua iniziativa non saprei, ma propendo più per la seconda, visto che al momento io non ho un Marchio Nero sul braccio.”  
L’uomo fece una pausa, il tempo di prendere un sorso di Burrobirra. “Nonostante anche lui sopportasse poco Bellatrix era estasiato da quello che faceva e voleva seguire le sue orme nei Mangiamorte già da quando era appena entrato a Hogwarts. L’unica cosa che posso dire a suo favore è che non partecipava attivamente ad Hogwarts quando gli altri suoi amichetti facevano gli idioti con i Nati Babbani.”  
“Mi sembrava piuttosto felice nel vedere Kreacher…” Disse Hermione.  
“Oh, lui è sempre stata l’eccezione. Credo che forse solo Regulus superi mia madre nella classifica personale di Kreacher. E’ stato praticamente la sua balia per l’intera infanzia.”  
Harry aveva tante altre domande da fare, ma la Signora Weasley servì il dolce velocemente e il discorso fu archiviato. Regulus non tornò per mangiare, né si fece vedere tutto il resto del pomeriggio.

 

Per i giorni seguenti, Regulus vagò per la casa, con Kreacher quasi sempre vicino: l’elfo domestico lo seguiva automaticamente, come se fosse una guardia del corpo. Il ragazzo non rivolgeva nemmeno una parola agli abitanti della casa, nemmeno a Sirius: quando gli veniva fatta una domanda si limitava ad annuire o a scuotere la testa, e nella maggior parte dei casi ad ignorarla. Li osservava nei loro compiti quotidiani senza fiatare e aveva provocato più di un terribile spavento alla Signora Weasley quando gli era comparso silenziosamente alle spalle mentre cucinava. La guerra di Kreacher alle loro pulizie sembrava essersi placata, forse perché Regulus non sembrava infastidito dalla quantità di oggetti buttati, anche se entrambi ogni tanto lanciavano delle occhiatacce a Sirius quasi letali: due o tre volte il ragazzo si avvicinò a loro per salvare dalla spazzatura delle foto o dei cimeli per poi allontanarsi a testa alta. Sirius disse che si sarebbe assicurato dopo che non fosse roba pericolosa.  
Un pomeriggio mentre si occupavano degli ennesimi Doxy trovati dietro una tenda, Ron si avvicinò a Regulus con in mano la sua bottiglia di Doxycida. “Puoi sostituirmi mentre vado in bagno?” Chiese, bofonchiando, per poi ficcargli fra le braccia il materiale ed andare via. Regulus guardò per qualche secondo quello che aveva in mano, poi cominciò a spruzzare insieme a loro, in silenzio. Quando Ron tornò, non gli chiese la bottiglia indietro, ma ne prese semplicemente un’altra.  
Dopo cena, Hermione si complimentò con lui per averlo incluso.  
“Dovevo davvero andare in bagno.” Borbottò Ron, rosso in faccia.  
Da quel momento in poi, la Signora Weasley riuscì a coinvolgere anche Regulus nelle pulizie: dopo i titubanti e spaventati inizi, la donna si era tirata su le maniche e aveva deciso che avrebbe trattato il fratello di Sirius come qualunque altro dei ragazzi presenti nella casa, probabilmente vinta dal fatto che si trattava di un ragazzino. Inoltre, dopo aver adocchiato il suo piatto frequentemente lasciato intatto aveva praticamente dichiarato guerra alla sua inappetenza: si era fatta dare da Sirius una lista di alimenti che Regulus mangiava in passato e aveva preso a cucinarli insieme a tutti gli altri. La situazione alimentare di Regulus non era minimamente cambiata, ma il ragazzo passava più tempo a seguirla e a osservarla mentre lavorava, cosa che secondo l’opinione di Lupin era il modo del nuovo Regulus di essere incuriosito da lei e apprezzarla.

Un pomeriggio, tuttavia, Harry, Ginny ed i gemelli erano stati interrotti nel loro svuotare una credenza da dei pacchi di biscotti duri, pieni di muffa e probabilmente anche avvelenati, da delle urla provenienti dalla sala da pranzo del piano terra. Prima che potessero andare a vedere, Regulus era saettato fuori dalla stanza con un’espressione infuriata sul viso e le mani chiuse a pugno, seguito subito dopo da Kreacher.  
Dentro la sala da pranzo anche Sirius era sembrato sul punto di esplodere, mentre Ron e Hermione lo guardavano un po’ allarmati. Lupin era sembrato essere semplicemente rassegnato, o deluso.  
“Ah, quindi erano suoi, i toni soavi.” Aveva detto Fred, guardando verso le scale che Regulus aveva intrapreso correndo.  
Sirius aveva sbuffato, mentre Lupin sospirava. “Sirius-“  
“Ho solo impedito a Kreacher di portare via quello che era _evidentemente_ un carillon stregato.” Aveva detto lui, gettando l’oggetto in questione nel cestino. “Non è colpa mia se mi sono dimenticato che Regulus è sempre stato un’adorabile piccolo _stronzo_. Stupido io ad aver pensato che fosse cambiato qualcosa.”  
“Beh…” Aveva cercato di intervenire Hermione. “Non c’era effettivamente bisogno di urlare contro Kreacher. Stava solo cercando di recuperare qualcosa a cui era sicuramente legato e-“  
A quel punto, Sirius le aveva lanciato un’occhiata cupa e aveva cominciato un’imprecazione che Lupin fu costretto per forza a interrompere.  
Man mano tuttavia che il 12 Agosto, la data dell’Udienza al Ministero, si avvicinava, Harry si trovava a pensare sempre di meno al mini Mangiamorte che girava per casa e molto di più ai suoi stessi problemi. Quando la sera prima andò a dormire, la mente piena di ipotesi e possibilità orribili come quella di non tornare ad Hogwarts o di essere addirittura arrestato, si era quasi dimenticato della presenza di Regulus Black a Grimmauld Place.


	3. Chapter 3

Il coro di _“Ce l’ha fatta!”_ di Fred, George e Ginny continuò per quasi tutto il pomeriggio, intervallato da congratulazioni e sorrisi. Visto che erano tornati molto prima del previsto la Signora Weasley non aveva preparato niente per il pranzo, ma a cena si presentò con una grossa torta alle mele. Non festeggiarono nel vero senso del termine – oltre agli abitanti della casa solo Tonks riuscì a venire, ma passarono comunque una bella serata. Fred e George erano riusciti a procurarsi dei mini fuochi d’artificio che esplodevano poco sopra il tavolo senza ferire nessuno – e che avevano svegliato la Signora Black più volte -, Hermione e Lupin continuavano ad elencare i motivi per cui non avrebbero mai potuto espellerlo, e persino Regulus gli lanciò un lieve sorrisino ed un “Congratulazioni”, prima di tornare ad ignorarli tutti.  
Nei giorni successivi, tuttavia, Harry poté notare come Sirius non sembrava essere del tutto felice della notizia. Hermione aveva insinuato che l’uomo avrebbe voluto che lui andasse a vivere a Grimmauld Place, una volta espulso da Hogwarts, ma il ragazzo non ne era del tutto sicuro. In ogni caso la vita al Quartier Generale dell’Ordine della Fenice non era tutta rose e fiori, piuttosto noiosa in realtà, e Harry si ritrovò a pensare sempre più spesso a Hogwarts. In fondo Sirius non sarebbe rimasto da solo solamente perché loro tornavano a scuola, no?  
La risposta gli arrivò il giorno stesso in cui gli Edvige gli portò la lettera da Hogwarts – mentre lui, Ron e Hermione scendevano giù in cucina, gli ultimi due con le spille da Prefetto perfettamente in vista, delle urla si alzarono dalla stanza. Harry accelerò il passo, ma non servì a molto: quando entrò in cucina, Sirius e gli altri membri della stanza si zittirono all’istante, non perdendo tuttavia l’aria cupa.  
“Che sta succedendo?”  
Prima che qualcuno potesse rispondergli, tuttavia, Ron si avvicinò al tavolo della cucina, afferrando un plico di fogli che si trovava davanti a Regulus. “Ma questa è una lettera di Hogwarts!”  
A quello, Sirius lanciò quello che sembrava essere un ringhio molto basso, mentre Regulus assunse un’aria schifata.  
“Silente ritiene opportuno…” Iniziò Lupin, tentativamente. “… che Regulus, per questioni di sicurezza, si trasferisca ad Hogwarts come studente-“  
“Puah!” Il ragazzo in questione fece una smorfia di puro disgusto. “Opportuno! Sorvegliarmi.”  
“Ma Regulus non è un adolescente…” Si intromise Ginny, che era appena arrivata. “Perché non può rimanere qui a Grimmauld Place?”  
“A partire da pochi giorni dopo la vostra partenza, io e Molly torneremo alla Tana.” Disse Arthur. “E molti altri membri dell’Ordine della Fenice inizieranno, emh, missioni e incarichi che li terranno lontani da Londra. Silente ritiene-“  
“Ritiene! Ritiene! Silente _ritiene_!” Esclamò Regulus. “Silente può succhiarmi il-“  
Prima che potesse completare la frase, Lupin corse a tappargli la bocca, mentre Sirius scoppiava a ridere. Molti membri della stanza assunsero un’espressione scioccata.  
“Il punto è-“ Continuò Lupin, imbarazzato, mentre Regulus si dimenava, evidentemente a disagio per il contatto fisico. “…che ad Hogwarts ci sarebbe maggiore sicurezza per qualcuno che probabilmente, se si scoprisse ancora vivo, sarebbe ricercato sia dal Ministero, che da Voi-Sapete-Chi in persona…”  
“Sicurezza?” Chiese Regulus, liberandosi dalla presa. “Sicurezza! Hogwarts? Ah!” Portò una mano pallida a indicare Ron. “La Pietra filosofale!” Poi la spostò su Ginny. “Basilischi!” Toccò ad Hermione, insieme ad un’occhiataccia a Sirius. “Dissennatori e Mangiamorte animagus!” Infine, il dito si spostò su Harry. “Una Passaporta dritta dal Signore Oscuro. Ah! _Sicurezza_!”  
“Allora ci ascolti quando parliamo…” Borbottò Ron.  
“La decisione è già stata presa. Regulus, al momento solo la volontà di Silente impedisce ai membri più esterni dell’Ordine della Fenice di linciarti o consegnarti al Ministero. Ascoltarlo sarebbe la cosa migliore da fare.”  
A quelle parole, il ragazzo sbuffò, ma incrociò le braccia e chiuse la bocca, squadrando tutti quanti male.  
“Regulus è abbastanza giovane da sembrare un adolescente.” Disse Lupin, rivolgendosi questa volta ad Harry e ai suoi amici. “Frequenterà il quinto anno con voi.”  
“Dovrà rifare lo Smistamento?”  
“Io sono un Serpeverde.” Sibilò subito Regulus, lanciando loro un’occhiata assassina.  
“Visto che l’educazione ad Hogwarts non è obbligatoria, e che i genitori – i genitori, sia chiaro Harry, non era il caso dei tuoi zii – possono anche decidere di istruire i loro figli altrove o a casa, il background di Regulus consiste in una madre babbana che, quando Silente è andato a spiegarle la situazione del figlio, ha deciso semplicemente di rifiutare e di tenerlo con sé. Per vari motivi personali la decisione è venuta meno e Regulus, dopo aver recuperato gli anni precedenti in privato, si è iscritto ad Hogwarts. Tutto qui.”  
“E per quanto riguarda il suo aspetto?” Chiese Sirius, anche lui quasi accasciato su una sedia e con un’espressione cupa. Sembrava furibondo. “Ogni fibra del suo essere ha lo stampo Black. E’ impossibile non fare un collegamento.”  
Lupin ed i Weasley si guardarono, imbarazzati. “A proposito di questo…” Lupin si schiarì la gola. “E’ stato deciso che, umh, la “madre” babbana di Regulus sia stata… sedotta e abbandonata da un mago. In particolare, da… beh… Sirius.”  
A quelle parole, sia Sirius che Regulus cominciarono a tossire, quasi come se si fossero affogati sul nulla. La scena fu anche piuttosto comica, visto che assunsero la stessa, identica espressione schifata, ed emisero lo stesso verso di disgusto contemporaneamente. “EW!”  
“Il figlio di _Sirius_?” Esclamò Regulus nello stesso istante in cui Sirius esclamò “Il padre di _Regulus_?” Harry non comprendeva quale fosse il problema, visto che era solo una menzogna, ma Ron e Ginny si guardarono schifati.  
“E’ come se io fossi la madre di _Ron!_ ” Mormorò lei, per poi cacciare la lingua di fuori e fare finta di vomitare.  
“E’ pratico!” Esclamò la Signora Weasley. “Spiegherebbe la somiglianza e la parentela senza andare a prendere misteriosi cugini o membri perduti della famiglia! Inoltre, il Ministero potrà anche essere sulle tue tracce, Sirius, ma non può fare effettivamente _nulla_ contro un tuo eventuale figlio, cosa centrerebbe…”  
“Certo, non potrai chiamarti Regulus.” Disse Lupin. “Sarebbe troppo sospetto, soprattutto visto che tu e Sirius non andavate molto d’accordo. Dovresti scegliere un nome familiare a cui potresti rispondere senza destare troppi sospetti. Babbano sarebbe più-“  
“Damian.”  
“Scusa?”  
“Damian.” Ripeté Regulus, impassibile.  
“Oh! E’ un bellissimo nome.” Esclamò Hermione. “Deriva dal greco e significa “domare” o anche “conquistare”. Veniva spesso usato nel passato dalle famiglie nobiliari, ad esempio c’è questo famoso mago…”  
“Persino scegliendo un nome da Babbano ne scegli uno schifosamente Black.” Lo prese in giro Sirius, senza malizia nella voce. “Le vecchie abitudini non muoiono mai, eh?”  
Regulus sembrava imbarazzato.  
“In ogni caso, avrai bisogno di prenderti tutto il materiale scolastico! Certo, potremmo recuperare qualcosa da quello vecchio ma sono passati troppo anni, cadranno a pezzi…”  
“In ogni caso, Regulus è legalmente ora l’erede della Famiglia Black – di nuovo – quindi può tranquillamente accedere alla loro Camera Blindata.”  
“Dovrai farti fare anche i vestiti e, oh, la bacchetta, vero?” Esclamò Molly. “Sto per andare a Diagon Alley per prendere il materiale scolastico per Ron e gli altri– dovresti venire anche tu. C’è bisogno che ci sia tu, in fondo, caro…”  
“Ah.” Sirius si sistemò meglio a sedere, sorridendo cupamente. “Quindi è sicuro che vada in giro con te, Molly, ma non che rimanga da solo con me per il resto dell’anno?”  
“Non essere ridicolo, Sirius, non farà gli acquisti proprio con _me_ , sarebbe troppo strano no? No, in qualità di nuovo studente saranno la Professoressa McGranitt e il Professor Piton ad accompagnarlo, per una questione anche di sicurezza…”  
“ _Piton_?” Esclamò Regulus, incredulo.  
“Il _Professor_ Piton, Regulus, ha cambiato schieramento… esattamente come te.” Disse Lupin. “Silente si fida ciecamente di lui, e per questo dovresti farlo anche tu.”  
Quelle parole non sembrarono rassicurare il ragazzo, anzi. Harry poteva comprenderlo. Invece di rispondere, Regulus ripeté ciò che aveva fatto ogni volta che si era trovato in una situazione che non gli piaceva: si alzò e uscì dalla stanza, infuriato, senza dire una parola, mentre Sirius si congedò in camera sua per andare a badare a Fierobecco.  
“E’ terribile, non è vero?” Commentò Hermione, guardando l’uomo allontanarsi. All’occhiata confusa di Ron ed Harry, sospirò. “Ma come, non l’avete capito? Se Regulus è stato considerato abbastanza sicuro da essere inserito in mezzo agli studenti di Hogwarts, allora è chiaro che il problema è Sirius.”  
“Perché Sirius dovrebbe essere il problema?” Sbottò Harry, perplesso.  
“Beh, è un po’ _stupido_ , no? Sirius e Regulus, litigi a parte, sembrano star riprendendo un rapporto-“  
“Ma se Regulus dice a malapena due parole in croce a tutti-“  
“-e, onestamente, avere qualcuno di familiare in casa potrebbe aiutare molto Sirius durante l’anno, visto che anche Lupin probabilmente non rimarrà a Grimmauld Place ma aiuterà l’Ordine, no? Io credo… io credo che pensino che Sirius e Regulus, una volta soli, si buttino uno sull’altro ad azzuffarsi. Ovviamente Silente vorrebbe anche sorvegliare Regulus da vicino, è chiaro, quindi in questo modo prende due piccioni con una fava. Non voglio dubitare di Silente, ma… non credo che questa sia la cosa giusta da fare.”  
Harry pensò a Sirius, cupo, davanti all’arazzo della sua famiglia, a parlare di un fratello troppo ligio alla famiglia e morto da codardo. Alle urla che si erano lanciati un po’ di volte, ma anche al sorriso di Sirius una volta che era riuscito a parlare con Regulus. E al fatto che il ragazzo aveva accettato di parlare con altri e di uscire con quella stanza solo dopo aver parlato con Sirius.  
“Pensano che Sirius sia fuori di testa?” Sentì la rabbia montargli dentro, a difesa del padrino.  
“Io penso solo che i maghi non abbiano questa grande comprensione della mente umana.” Rispose Hermione, a disagio. “E delle malattie che la possono colpire. Tutto qui.”

 

La festa in onore di Ron ed Hermione ebbe risvolti contraddittori, per Harry. Da una parte era sollevato che anche suo padre non fosse diventato Prefetto, dall’altra le parole di Kingsley e, in ultimo, la fotografia recuperata da Moody avevano abbassato moltissimo il suo morale.  
Aveva appena deciso di ritirarsi in camera sua quando, salendo le scale dell’ingresso, andò a sbattere contro Regulus: il ragazzo più grande si irrigidì, ma non indietreggiò né scappò via, come aveva fatto in precedenza quando altri lo avevano toccato. “Harry.”  
“Uh, emh- Regulus. Ciao.” Harry guardò dietro di sé, verso la festa, e poi nuovamente il ragazzo. “Non-”  
“Le folle. Non mi piacciono.” Rispose lui, facendo spallucce.  
“Oh. Beh, i corridoi di Hogwarts sono piuttosto affollati...”  
Calò il silenzio per qualche minuto abbondante. Entrambi i ragazzi sembravano star cercando di capire cosa fare: se congedarsi o aspettare che fosse l’altro ad andarsene.  
“Sai...” Disse Regulus, dopo essersi schiarito la voce. “...nemmeno io sono stato un Prefetto.”  
“Ah...”  
“Ero troppo impegnato.” Il volto del ragazzo si aprì in un grosso sorriso. “A giocare.”  
“Aspetta… giocavi a Quidditch?”  
“Mh-mh.” Adesso, Harry era attento. “Cercatore. Anche tu, vero?”  
“Sì-”  
Fu in quel momento che dei singhiozzi si levarono da poco lontano da loro, verso il salotto. Harry si irrigidì subito. “Cosa- chi c’é?”  
I singhiozzi sembrarono solo aumentare. Regulus tirò fuori la bacchetta così velocemente che quasi sembrò l’avesse materializzata. Scambiandosi un attimo uno sguardo preoccupato, i due salirono velocemente le scale, per poi aprire la porta del salotto.  
La Signora Weasley piangeva, la bacchetta puntata contro quello che sembrava essere il cadavere di Ron. Ma questo è impossibile… Pensò Harry, mentre i suoi polmoni sembravano bloccarsi dal terrore. Ron è vivo, è di sotto…  
“R-RIDDIKULUS!”  
Crack. Il corpo di Ron si trasformò in quello di Bill.  
“S-signora Weasley!” Gracchiò Harry, ma la donna non alzò lo sguardo. E poi, con un altro incantesimo e un altro crack, il corpo di Ginny apparve, e poi quello dei gemelli, e così via…  
“Signora Weasley, esca di-” Prima che Harry potesse finire la frase, Regulus si fece avanti, puntando la bacchetta verso il cadavere sdraiato a terra – in questo caso, quello di Harry. “Riddikulus!”  
Qualcosa andò storto, tuttavia, perché da tranquilla e sicura, l’espressione del ragazzo si trasformò completamente. Il giovane spalancò occhi e bocca, mentre la pelle già pallida sembrò sbiancare ancora di più.  
Il cadavere a terra era diventato un ragazzo che Harry non aveva mai visto in tutta la sua vita. Il giovane, sicuramente più grande di lui, si alzò in piedi con aria spiritata: il volto un po’ anonimo una maschera di sangue, gli occhi verdi spiritati, il molliccio avanzò verso di loro con un’ascia in mano-  
“Riddikulus!”  
Il ragazzo sconosciuto si trasformò in una luna sospesa a mezz’aria. Con sollievo, Harry si voltò incrociando gli sguardi di Sirius e Moody, mentre Lupin si sbarazzava del molliccio.  
“Oh... oh... oh!” La signora Weasley boccheggiò, portandosi le mani davanti al volto e scoppiando a piangere disperatamente. Lupin le fu subito vicino per consolarla, ma lo sguardo di Harry era concentrato su altro.  
Regulus sembrava essere terrorizzato. Tutto il colore del suo volto era scomparso, lasciandogli un’aria ancora più cadaverica del normale. Tremava, gli occhi fissi nel punto in cui era scomparso il molliccio, e sembrava sul punto di crollare a terra da un momento all’altro. Il ragazzo ispirò forte, facendo un passo all’indietro, e quando Sirius fece per avvicinarglisi lui scattò via velocemente, come se si fosse smaterializzato. Sirius lanciò un’ultima occhiata alla Signora Weasley prima di seguirlo, preoccupato. Harry, insicuro su cosa fare, rimase con Lupin e Moody a cercare di consolare la Signora Weasley.  
Quando quella sera tentò di addormentarsi, non ci riuscì. Dopo un brevissimo incubo sulla Signora Weasley che piangeva sul cadavere di Kreacher, Harry si risvegliò scoprendo che non erano nemmeno le due del mattino. Sospirando si alzò, senza fare troppa attenzione visto che Ron non si sarebbe svegliato neanche se fosse entrata una banda nella stanza, e uscì dalla camera.  
All’inizio la sua intenzione era semplicemente andare in bagno, ma passando davanti alla porta di Regulus qualcosa lo costrinse a fermarsi. Nonostante la preoccupazione per la Signora Weasley, non aveva dimenticato come l’altro ragazzo aveva reagito davanti al molliccio. Sapeva che Sirius non era riuscito a parlargli, visto che era tornato giù dopo pochissimo con aria allo stesso tempo arrabbiata e avvilita: con questo pensiero nella testa, Harry andò ad aprire la porta della camera di Regulus dopo aver provato a bussare senza ottenere risposta.  
La trovò stranamente aperta, e anche se la luce non era accesa il suo abitante era sveglio: seduto con le ginocchia contro il petto e la testa china, Regulus guardava le sue gambe con sguardo vacuo e non reagì quando il nuovo arrivato chiuse la porta dietro di sé.  
Un lato di Harry si chiedeva perché fosse lì. Entrare la prima volta era stata pura curiosità, ma questo… probabilmente Regulus voleva solo rimanere da solo. I due non erano nemmeno amici.  
L’altro lato di Harry lo spinse ad avvicinarsi all’altro ragazzo e, quando vide che non c’erano opzioni, a sedersi accanto a lui in silenzio.  
“...Ricordo.” Mormorò Regulus qualche minuto dopo, sempre senza guardarlo. “Ho sempre ricordato. Non tutto… non l’ultima parte. Prima di addormentarmi. Di risvegliarmi qui. Di quello ho solo… frammenti. Ricordi confusi.”  
Harry avrebbe voluto chiedere più informazioni, chiedere esattamente cosa ricordasse, che cosa gli fosse successo, come faceva ad essere vivo se un Arazzo magico a quanto pare l’aveva dichiarato morto. Chi era il ragazzo con l’ascia, ed un sacco di altre domande. Forse il giorno dopo l’avrebbe assillato, riempito di domande incessanti, ma quella notte si limitò a chiudere la bocca aperta e a pronunciarne solo una. “Hai detto di essere stato un Cercatore, vero?”  
Regulus alzò lo sguardo, lanciandogli un’occhiata confusa. “Uh...” Balbettò Harry. “Hai giocato contro mio padre, no?”  
Il ragazzo sembrò riflettere. “Sì.” Rispose infine. “Racconti… ne ho. Vuoi…?”  
“No.” Rispose lui, velocemente. Aveva tanto tempo per parlare di suo padre, e aveva anche Sirius e Lupin a cui chiedere. “Era un Cacciatore. Tu invece eri un cercatore, quindi-”  
“Oh.” Lo interruppe Regulus, e il suo sguardo si addolcì, comprendendo il tentativo di distrarlo. “Va bene.” Disse, rilassandosi un po’. “Ho anche quelle storie.”  
E Regulus si gettò in un accurato racconto di una partita del suo quarto anno contro Corvonero, durata quasi un’intera giornata perché il boccino aveva avuto un mal funzionamento, si era allontanato dallo stadio ma nessuno se n’era accorto. Man mano che parlava le sue frasi diventavano sempre più articolate: anche la sua voce in quei giorni era diventata più cristallina, mentre le sue corde vocali si abituavano nuovamente a parlare. A metà racconto si inserì anche Harry, commentando gli avvenimenti della storia.  
“Quando vi siete accorti che non c’era il Boccino?”  
“Il Cercatore avversario. Stupido idiota. Ha preso la scopa ed è volato via verso il lago, cercando il boccino a tutto andare.”  
“E lo ha trovato…?”  
“No. Io sono andato da Madama Bumb e gli ho chiesto se non si poteva fare qualcosa. Lei ha fatto un incantesimo. Il boccino è tornato nell’area dello stadio. Mentre andavano ad avvisare quell’altro io lo avevo già ritrovato e catturato. Bah!” Sbuffò Regulus. “Sempre stato un cretino.”  
Mentre parlavano, Regulus si era completamente rilassato. Per quanto la cosa fosse positiva, Harry si sentiva un po’ a disagio nell’avere l’altro ragazzo poggiato contro di lui, spalla contro spalla. “Avete vinto?”  
“Corvonero era sopra. Di punti.” Specificò lui. “Ma ormai eravamo troppo stanchi. E i bolidi avevano colpito un po’ di gente.”  
Harry poteva simpatizzare. “Qualche arto rotto…?”  
“Mh, no. Non quell’anno. Sei mai stato colpito da un bolide?”  
“Emh, beh, c’è stata questa partita al secondo anno...” 

Harry si svegliò all’improvviso con urla e voci agitate dal pianerottolo. Confuso su quando si fosse effettivamente addormentato, il ragazzo si rese conto di avere Regulus ancora assopito addosso: con molto imbarazzo lo scosse per farlo risvegliare, mentre fuori dalla porta a quanto pare i Weasley correvano in giro a raccattare roba da infilare all’ultimo minuto nei bauli.  
“Credo che dovremmo prepararci.” Gli disse, mentre Regulus sbadigliava. “La Signora Weasley sembra già essere abbastanza nervosa- Regulus?”  
Il ragazzo non sembrava molto ricettivo. Lo guardava con occhi appannati e un’espressione confusa. “Regulus… tutto… tutto bene?”  
“Oh…? Mh…” Il giovane si stropicciò gli occhi, per poi annuire. “Tutto… bene.”  
“Hai avuto un incubo?”  
“Mh-mh.” Regulus si alzò. “Qualcosa… del genere.” Mentre Harry si alzava, gli lanciò un’occhiata. “Vado in bagno.”  
“Oka-”  
Prima che Harry potesse finire di rispondere il giovane si catapultò fuori dalla stanza, come se stesse scappando, lasciandolo fermo a non comprendere cosa fosse successo.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mi sono reso conto che la lunghezza dei capitoli è molto, molto variabile. Questo perché si tratta di una fanfiction postata tutta in una volta, e perché ho pensato di chiudere in certi momenti piuttosto che rispettare un determinato numero di frasi e poi fermare anche senza un buon finale. Forse se pubblicherò anche in altri lidi cambierò i capitoli - ma per ora, chiedo scusa.

La prima cosa che notò quando si risvegliò fu il forte odore di cannella che invase le sue narici.  
Di base, non era un odore brutto, ma l’intensità di esso gli fece lacrimare gli occhi e venire voglia di vomitare. Non ebbe tempo tuttavia nemmeno di pensare alla cosa, perché quando aprì gli occhi ad accoglierlo furono due cose: una persona sconosciuta in una stanza che non aveva mai visto, e la straordinaria e terrificante consapevolezza di _non ricordare assolutamente nulla._  
Confuso e a disagio, spostò lo sguardo sull’uomo davanti a sé. Di media statura, tarchiato, dai capelli pieni di ciocche grigie date dalla vecchiaia incombente. Indossava un camice da laboratorio e i suoi occhi scuri simili a quelli di un insetto lo squadravano da capo a piedi. L’espressione sul volto dell’uomo, mentre lo osservava, gli fece venire voglia di scappare via.  
“Benvenuto al mondo, bambino mio.” Disse, con voce gioviale e studiata. “Come ti senti?”  
_Uno schifo_. Avrebbe voluto rispondergli, ma quando aprì la bocca non trovò le parole giuste per esprimere ciò che stava provando. Non capiva nemmeno dove si trovasse: era in piedi, riusciva a comprenderlo, ma fino a qualche secondo prima non era sveglio. “…Chi siete?” Riuscì a biascicare con una voce che sembrava provenire dall’oltretomba.  
“Mio caro ragazzo, sono tuo padre!” Esclamò l’uomo, il cui tono allegro cominciava a innervosirlo. Lui sbatté le palpebre più volte, come a cercare di mettere a fuoco tutto ciò che poteva vedere.  
Anche senza memoria, sapeva di non aver mai visto quell’uomo prima d’ora.  
“Non è vero.”  
Per un attimo, l’espressione dell’uomo vacillò, e poté scorgere su di essa stupore, delusione e una profonda rabbia. Pochi secondi dopo, il sorriso tornò. “Ma lo sono!” Disse, con il tono che si poteva usare con un bambino che non stava ascoltando. “Sono il padre di te e di tutti i tuoi fratelli…”  
“Ma io non lo ricordo.” Mormorò lui. Poi assunse un’espressione dolorante. “Non ricordo nulla.”  
“Questo perché non c’è nulla.” Spiegò l’adulto. “Sei nato adesso. Non esistono ricordi prima di questo momento, figlio mio.”  
Avrebbe voluto rispondergli che non poteva essere nato in quel momento, perché sapeva parlare, capiva cosa gli veniva detto e quello che vedeva, e il suo corpo non sembrava essere quello di un neonato. Ma nessuna di queste risposte uscì dalle sue labbra, lievemente socchiuse.  
E poi ebbe una folgorazione.  
“C’era qualcosa…” Sussurrò. “Il mio nome.”  
“Il tuo nome, caro?”  
Abbassò lo sguardo sulle sue mani, poi lo riportò sul volto dell’uomo. Era confuso, spaventato, e aveva freddo. Gli faceva male il collo, tanto.  
“E’ Regulus.”  
Silenzio.  
“Sei un po’ speciale, non è vero, Regulus?” Disse l’uomo dopo un po’ di minuti, con un tono di voce tuttavia che fece sembrare come se stesse parlando da solo. “Non importa. Speciale non è automaticamente sinonimo di fallimento. Spero che andremo d’accordo.”  
L’uomo indietreggiò e, dopo un veloce sorriso, si avvicinò ad un aggeggio che Regulus non riconobbe.  
“Bernadette.” Disse, in esso, la voce molto più secca e dura. “Chiama Christine, Jacq e Damian. Di’ loro di portare una barella e il terzo kit. Qualcosa deve essere andato storto nel processo.”  
L’uomo batté l’aggeggio nuovamente sul muro – un telefono babbano, si ritrovò a pensare-, e poi si girò verso di lui.  
“Penso che ci divertiremo tanto insieme, Regulus.”  
Il sorriso non era più accogliente come prima e, terrorizzato a morte, Regulus si rese conto di voler solo urlare.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Se non si nota quanto io mi stia divertendo a scrivere le frasi di Regulus da questo momento in poi, allora ho fallito come scrittore e persona, sappiatelo.

“Per l’amor del cielo, Sirius, almeno cerca di non attirare l’attenzione!” Sibilò la Signora Weasley verso il grosso cane nero che li aveva accompagnati alla stazione.  
Per quanto lo riguardava, Harry era felice che il suo padrino avesse deciso di ignorare gli ordini di Silente. Nonostante fosse anche lui preoccupato per l’eventualità che lo riconoscessero, si vedeva che l’aria fresca stava rallegrando Sirius, fino a qualche ora prima completamente a pezzi. L’uomo cercava di non darlo a vedere, ma continuava a lanciare occhiate cupe a Regulus e ad Harry da metà agosto: era solo giusto che li venisse a salutare.  
Mentre Sirius abbaiava ad Hermione e Lupin che si salutavano, Harry si guardò intorno, posando lo sguardo su Regulus. Il ragazzo non sembrava, tuttavia, essere concentrato sugli addii: guardava poco lontano verso un’altra famiglia.  
Harry seguì lo sguardo fino ad incrociare una donna dall’aspetto altero e severo che aveva già visto l’anno precedente alla Coppa del Quidditch. Per un attimo si chiese perché Regulus fosse così concentrato ad osservare i Malfoy, prima di ricordarsi che effettivamente Narcissa Malfoy era sua cugina.  
Prima che potesse preoccuparsi anche solo della possibilità che Regulus stesse pensando a loro non come parenti ma come compagni Mangiamorte, la donna girò il viso, quasi per caso, e li vide. Il suo sguardo incrociò inizialmente quello di Harry con un’espressione di sufficienza: quando si spostò su Regulus, tuttavia, assunse un’espressione completamente scioccata.  
Harry avrebbe voluto girarsi e chiamare i Signori Weasley, allarmato dalla possibilità che quello sguardo implicava, ma la madre di Draco aveva già attraversato con lunghi passi lo spazio che li divideva, completamente concentrata sul cugino. “Regulus…?”  
Il ragazzo ricambiò il suo sguardo, riuscendo in qualche modo a mantenere l’espressione neutra. Subito Sirius gli fu accanto, spingendo la testa contro la sua mano e ringhiando verso Narcissa. Poco lontano, Draco guardava la scena con aria a metà fra il confuso e l’indignato.  
Regulus si schiarì la gola. “No?” Disse, piegando la testa di lato. “Sono… Damian. Damian Black.”  
“Damian _Black_?”  
“Mh-mh.” Regulus portò una mano ad accarezzare la testa del grosso cane nero: Narcissa seguì il movimento inarcando le sopracciglia. “Il figlio di Sirius.”  
A quelle parole, la donna spalancò ancora un po’ la bocca, guardando Regulus come se stesse decidendo se essere scioccata per la rivelazione, o traumatizzata per aver visto un fantasma.  
“Narcissa, cosa stai facendo?” La voce di Lucius arrivò strascicando alle orecchie di Harry, ed ecco infatti subito dopo il Signor Malfoy arrivare dietro alla moglie, e prenderla delicatamente dalle spalle. “Il treno sta per partire. Non perdere tempo con...”  
Ma qualsiasi insulto o frecciatina sembrò morirgli in gola. Con un’ultima occhiata a Regulus, Lucius Malfoy si allontanò con la moglie, anche lui con un lieve accenno di stupore sul volto.  
Sirius abbaiò, e Regulus incrociò le braccia. “Li stavo solo guardando.” Sibilò, voltando la testa di lato.  
“Dovremmo… dovremmo salire sul treno.” Propose Harry. Lui annuì bruscamente.

 

Dopo i vari saluti con i membri dell’Ordine, e una lunga corsa a fianco del treno di Sirius, Ron e Hermione furono costretti a separarsi dal gruppo per andare dai Prefetti mentre i gemelli corsero via insieme a Lee. Lasciando Harry, Regulus e Ginny da soli a cercare uno scompartimento fino a quando, insieme a Neville, non si insediarono in quello dell’amica di Ginny, Luna Lovegood. Mentre Harry interagiva insieme agli altri con la strana ragazza, Regulus si appropriò del posto vicino al finestrino e non si mosse dal guardare fuori da esso neanche per un attimo, ignorando la richiesta di presentazioni di Luna e sussultando solo lievemente quando della Puzzalinfa proveniente dalla Mimbulus mimbletonia di Neville gli andò addosso. Il ragazzo lanciò giusto uno sguardo a Cho, che aveva cercato di salutare Harry per poi essere scoraggiata dalla Puzzalinfa e scappare via, prima di tornare a guardare la Gran Bretagna passare davanti a lui.  
Ron ed Hermione non tornarono per almeno un’ora, che Ginny, Neville ed Harry passarono a mangiare dolci e a scambiarsi cioccorane, fino a quando la porta dello Scompartimento non si aprì, rivelando un duo piuttosto stanco e scontento.  
“Muoio di fame.” Borbottò Ron, accasciandosi accanto ad Harry ed aprendosi un pacchetto di Mou. I posti nello scompartimento erano sei, ma Hermione fece segno a Ginny di stringersi un po’ e si affiancò a lei scuotendo la testa.  
“Beh, ci sono due prefetti del quinto anno per ogni casa. Un maschio ed una femmina.” Iniziò a dire.  
“E indovinate chi è il prefetto di Serpeverde?”  
“Malfoy.” La risposta fu immediata. A quelle parole, Regulus alzò lo sguardo.  
“Il figlio di Lucius e Narcissa?” Al cenno positivo di Hermione, il ragazzo tornò a guardare fuori dal finestrino, non avendo reazioni per tutto il periodo successivo, in cui si parlava di Prefetti e roba contenuta sul Cavillo, almeno fino a quando Draco Malfoy in persona non varcò la porta dello scompartimento.  
“Che cosa c’è?”  
“Sii educato Potter, o dovrò metterti in castigo.” Esordì Draco, identico al padre, la spilla da Prefetto ben appuntata sulla divisa già indossata. Camminava con il petto leggermente in fuori, evidentemente mirato a far notare di più il nuovo incarico. “Vedi, io, a differenza di te, sono stato scelto come prefetto, il che significa che io, a differenza di te, ho il potere di infliggere punizioni.”  
“Sì, ma tu, a differenza di me, sei un idiota, quindi esci e lasciaci in pace.” Rispose Harry, provocando le risa di Ron, Ginny, Hermione e Neville. Malfoy ignorò l’insulto, invece, con un sorrisetto.  
“Dimmi, che cosa si prova ad essere secondi a Weasley, Potter?”  
“Taci, Malfoy-”  
“A quanto pare ho toccato un nervo scoperto. Beh, stai attento Potter, perché ti starò addosso come un segugio aspettando-”  
Fu in quel momento che lo sguardo di Malfoy, che stava esaminando tutti i membri dello scompartimento con aria superiore, si posò su Regulus, ed il ragazzo assunse un’espressione confusa. “Chi diamine sei _tu_?”  
Regulus non distolse lo sguardo dal finestrino. “Damian Black.”  
“Damian _Black_? Da dove spunti fuori?!”  
“Dalla vagina di mia madre.” Rispose lui con tono atono, prima di voltarsi verso Luna. “Posso?”  
La ragazza sembrò valutare la decisione di affidare il suo prezioso Cavillo a qualcuno, dopo i precedenti insulti di Hermione, ma infine glielo porse. Regulus aprì alla pagina corrispondente a Sirius e si tuffò a leggere, con l’aria di qualcuno che non voleva essere disturbato dal mondo esterno.  
Prima che Malfoy potesse replicare, Hermione si alzò di scatto. “Fuori!” Tuonò, chiudendo furiosamente la porta dello scompartimento in faccia al Serpeverde. La ragazza si voltò, scambiandosi un’occhiata con Harry: anche lei aveva registrato le parole di Malfoy prima che si interrompesse.

Solo adesso, ad Harry, l’idea che Sirius li avesse accompagnati alla stazione gli apparve _stupidissima_. Se il suo padrino voleva prendere aria, avrebbe potuto farlo in altri modi più sicuri, non accompagnandoli in un posto pieno di maghi… e se il Signor Malfoy avesse riconosciuto il cane e lo avesse detto a Draco? Per giunta era certo che Regulus fosse stato riconosciuto – forse l’impossibilità della sua adolescenza avrebbero fatto credere ai Malfoy la menzogna sul presunto figlio di Sirius, ma questo non cambiava il fatto che il cane nero si era avvicinato a lui in maniera fin troppo evidente per non fare il collegamento.  
Passarono tutto il resto del viaggio in un silenzio interrotto da piccole conversazioni e partite a spara schiocco. Quando il treno si fermò, il gruppetto arrancò fra la folla, separandosi più volte, verso le carrozze che li avrebbero portati a scuola.  
Carrozze trainati da cavalli a quanto pare invisibili: nonostante Harry vedesse animali scheletrici legati alle briglie e pronti a trascinare le carrozze verso Hogwarts, Ron non solo non sembrò notare nulla, ma lo guardò pure come se fosse impazzito. E a lui, dopo che nell’Espresso per Hogwarts un sacco di studenti avevano continuato a fissarlo come se fosse un fenomeno da baraccone mentre cercava uno scompartimento, questa cosa non fece particolarmente piacere, così come non lo rassicurò minimamente il fatto che anche Luna vedesse quegli animali.  
“Sono Thestral.” Tagliò corto Regulus, sistemandosi nella carrozza. “Li vedo anche io.”  
Beh, ora che anche il Mangiamorte zombie confermava l’esistenza di quegli animali, Harry sì che si sentiva perfettamente sano.

 

 

  
_Un tempo, quand'ero assai nuovo berretto_  
_e Hogwarts neonata acquistava rispetto,_  
_i gran fondatori del nobil maniero_  
_sortivan tra loro un patto sincero:_  
_divisi giammai, uniti in eterno_  
_per crescere in spirito sano e fraterno_  
_la scuola di maghi migliore del mondo,_  
_per dare ad ognuno un sapere profondo._  
_'Insieme insegnare, vicini restare!'_  
_Il motto riuscì i quattro amici a legare:_  
_perché mai vi fu sodalizio più vero_  
_che tra Tassorosso e la fier Corvonero,_  
_e tra Serpeverde e messer Grifondoro_  
_l'unione era salda, l'affetto un ristoro._  
_Ma poi cosa accadde, che cosa andò storto_  
_per rendere a tale amicizia gran torto?_  
_Io c'ero e ahimè qui vi posso narrare_  
_com'è che il legame finì per errare._  
_Fu che Serpeverde così proclamò:_  
_"Di antico lignaggio studenti vorrò"._  
_E la fier Corvonero si disse sicura:_  
_"Io stimerò sol la saggezza più pura"._  
_E poi Grifondoro: "Darò gran vantaggio_  
_a chi compie imprese di vero coraggio"._  
_E ancor Tassorosso: "Sarà l'uguaglianza_  
_del mio insegnamento la sana sostanza"._  
_Fu scarso il conflitto all'inizio, perché_  
_ciascuno dei quattro aveva per sé_  
_un luogo in cui solo i pupilli ospitare,_  
_e a loro soltanto la scienza insegnare._  
_Così Serpeverde prescelse diletti_  
_di nobile sangue, in astuzia provetti,_  
_e chi mente acuta e sensibile aveva_  
_dalla fier Corvonero ricetto otteneva,_  
_e i più coraggiosi, i più audaci, i più fieri_  
_con ser Grifondoro marciavano alteri,_  
_e poi Tassorosso i restanti accettava,_  
_sì, Helga la buona a sé li chiamava._  
_Allora le Case vivevano in pace,_  
_il patto era saldo, il ricordo a noi piace._  
_E Hogwarts cresceva in intatta armonia,_  
_e a lungo, per anni, regnò l'allegria._  
_Ma poi la discordia tra noi s'insinuò_  
_e i nostri difetti maligna sfruttò._  
_Le Case che con profondissimo ardore_  
_reggevano alto di Hogwarts l'onore_  
_mutarono in fiere nemiche giurate,_  
_e si fronteggiaron, d'orgoglio malate._  
_Sembrò che la scuola dovesse crollare,_  
_amico ed amico volevan lottare._  
_E infine quel tetro mattino si alzò_  
_che Salazar Serpeverde di qui se ne andò._  
_La disputa ardente tra gli altri cessava_  
_ma le Case divise purtroppo lasciava,_  
_né furon mai più solidali da che_  
_i lor fondatori rimasero in tre._  
_E adesso il Cappello Parlante vi appella_  
_e certo sapete qual è la novella_  
_che a voi tutti quanti annunciare dovrò:_  
_ma sì, nelle Case io vi smisterò._  
_Però questa volta è un anno speciale,_  
_vi dico qualcosa ch'è senza l'uguale:_  
_e dunque, vi prego, attenti ascoltate_  
_e del mio messaggio tesoro ora fate._  
_Mi spiace dividervi, ma è mio dovere:_  
_eppure una cosa pavento sapere._  
_Non so se sia utile voi separare:_  
_la fine che temo potrà avvicinare._  
_Scrutate i pericoli, i segni leggete,_  
_la storia v'insegna, su, non ripetete_  
_l'errore commesso nel nostro passato_.  
_Adesso su Hogwarts sinistro è calato_  
_un grande pericolo, un cupo nemico_  
_l'assedia da fuori, pericolo antico._  
_Uniti, e compatti resister dobbiamo_  
_se il crollo di Hogwarts veder non vogliamo_.  
_Io qui ve l'ho detto, avvertiti vi ho..._  
_e lo Smistamento ora comincerò!_

 

“Ha un po’ esagerato quest’anno, eh?” Chiese Ron, mentre la Sala Grande applaudiva il Cappello e allo stesso tempo parlottava e esprimeva dubbi sul testo della canzone.  
“Altroché.” Confermò Harry.  
“Chissà se ha mai dato avvertimenti prima d’ora.” Si chiese Hermione, lievemente preoccupata.  
Mentre Nick-Quasi-Senza-Testa cercava di rispondere e veniva prontamente interrotto dall’inizio dello Smistamento, Harry lasciò scorrere lo sguardo sulla Sala Grande. Nonostante molti suoi compagni di Casa non lo guardassero o, peggio, lo additassero convinti di non essere notati, la presenza di persone come i gemelli Weasley o i membri della sua squadra di Quidditch lo rassicurava: esattamente come Neville sul treno, alcuni non avevano avuto problemi a salutarlo prima di sedersi alla lunga tavolata, ignorando completamente il comportamento degli altri studenti.  
Al tavolo di Tassorosso, Ernie Macmillan e Hanna Abbot applaudivano cortesemente a tutti quanti i primini smistati, tranne se venivano assegnati a Serpeverde. Al tavolo di Corvonero, Luna guardava con aria sognante il piatto vuoto davanti a sé, come a voler studiare ogni singola componente di cui era fatto. Poco lontano da lei, Cho guardava raggiante lo Smistamento con le sue amiche. Un bel po’ di ragazzi di Serpeverde, sopratutto quelli del Quinto anno, erano distratti a guardare Regulus che, noncurante delle attenzioni che il suo arrivo improvviso aveva procurato, sembrava star copiando Luna ma prendendo come argomento di interesse il soffitto della Sala.  
_Uniti e compatti_. Pensò Harry, un tono sarcastico riecheggiante nella sua mente, prima di essere distratto dall’inizio del discorso di Silente e, subito dopo, da quello di Dolores Umbridge.


	6. Chapter 6

La prima settimana a scuola di Harry fu un vero e proprio inferno. Fra Piton che sembrava essere diventato ancora più perfido, l’assenza di Hagrid, il giudizio silenzioso o meno degli altri studenti e la mole enorme di compiti l’umore era decisamente sotto zero, ma la punizione della Umbridge, salita in cima alla classifica di Peggior Insegnante della Storia in poco meno di ventiquattro ore dall’inizio delle lezioni, lo spinse sotto oltre ogni limite. Le parole _Non devo dire bugie_ cominciarono a rimanere impresse dopo la terza sera, pulsando e riempiendolo di un vago dolore anche durante la notte: una parte di Harry sapeva che quello che stava facendo la Umbridge doveva essere illegale, che avrebbe dovuto dirlo a Silente, orgoglio o meno, furia con il Preside a parte: ma era la stessa parte che gli aveva impedito per undici anni di raccontare ad un insegnante o ad un poliziotto babbano che Zio Vernon e Zia Petunia ogni tanto lo lasciavano a digiuno per più di ventiquattro ore, e quindi Harry chiuse la bocca e continuò ad andare avanti, nascondendo le mani in tasca quando non era necessario usare la bacchetta.  
Il resto della giornata era scandito dai compiti, dalle pergamene da scrivere, dai libri da leggere. L’anno non era ancora iniziato che già sembrava che i G.U.F.O. fossero dietro l’angolo: non voleva immaginare come sarebbe stata la situazione nel periodo degli esami.  
A parte qualche sporadico incontro in corridoio o a lezione, Harry non vide molta gente al di fuori di Ron e Hermione. I gemelli Weasley, dopo la prima enorme sfuriata di Hermione sulle Merendine Marinare si tennero alla larga, sicuramente cercando nuovi luoghi per poter circuire primini innocenti e convincerli a provare le loro merendine; Luna non si fece più vedere dopo la sua dichiarazione di “lealtà” fuori dalle Serre di Erbologia e Ginny era perfettamente introvabile. Dopo la figuraccia fatta per via dello spirito da tifoso di Ron, poi, Cho sembrava essersi tenuta alla larga da qualsiasi posto in cui Harry potesse andare.  
Neville era l’unico che, per via delle lezioni, vedessero spesso ma il ragazzo sembrava essere messo quasi peggio di loro nei compiti e passava il suo tempo ad arrancare sui libri nella Sala Comune. 

Giovedì pomeriggio, mentre lui, Ron ed Hermione uscivano da Trasfigurazione, Harry vide Regulus avvicinarsi a loro a passo veloce, tenendo fra le mani quelli che sembravano appunti. Prima che potesse salutarlo, il ragazzo glieli ficcò fra le braccia.  
“Che cazzo...” Disse. “... _sono questi?_ ”  
“Oh, ecco il nostro Regulus.” Disse Ron, che ormai aveva preso abbastanza confidenza da non balbettare imbarazzato e semi-terrorizzato davanti all’ex Mangiamorte. “Arrivato da noi, una parolaccia alla volta.” Hermione gli tirò una gomitata nei fianchi. “Damian! I-intendo Damian.”  
Harry squadrò velocemente i fogli che aveva fra le braccia. “Sono gli appunti di pozione-”  
“Questi...” Regulus sembrava piuttosto arrabbiato. “...sono _sbagliati_. Non sono la Pozione del Raffreddamento Istantaneo!”  
“A me sembra di sì.” Replicò Hermione, afferrandone uno. “Sono gli stessi appunti che ho preso io, dalla lavagna di Piton...”  
“Pozioni… una delle poche materie in cui andavo davvero bene.” Regulus incrociò le braccia, assottigliando gli occhi. “Non ho letto la lavagna. _Memoria_. E Piton mi ha messo comunque una D!”  
“Desolante? Beh, avrai ricordato qualcosa in maniera errata...”  
“E’ _stupido_. Io ho ricordato tutto! Sono queste istruzioni che sono diverse. Perché non abbiamo un libro di testo?”  
“Non abbiamo mai avuto un libro di testo, abbiamo seguito sempre ciò che ci diceva Piton-”  
“Beh, Piton è uno _stronzo!_ ”  
“Attento, cugino.” Esclamò una voce, poco distante. “Insultare un professore? Non vorrai che ti tolga dei punti.”  
Harry voltò lo sguardo fino a trovare Draco Malfoy, ovviamente accompagnato dai soliti onnipresenti Tiger e Goyle, che li guardava con aria spavalda. A udire quelle parole, Regulus roteò gli occhi.  
“Togli punti a Serpeverde. Va bene. Come no.” Disse, un’espressione piuttosto scocciata sul volto. “Non mi interessa.”  
“Beh, anche senza togliere punti, potrei sempre andare a dirlo al Professor Piton.” Rispose Malfoy, ma Regulus ignorò completamente qualsiasi altra cosa volesse dire, rigirandosi verso Harry ed i suoi amici. “E’ stupido. Come faccio a studiare se non c’è un libro...”  
“Non pensavo che ti saresti mai avvicinato ad un Serpeverde, Potter.” Esclamò Malfoy più forte, appositamente per coprire i loro discorsi e interromperli. “Beh, ovviamente l’unico che può interagire con te è un Sanguemarcio che non sa nemmeno parlare inglese correttamente.”  
“Prima di tutto...” Disse Regulus, senza nemmeno guardarlo. “...parlo Inglese. Bene. Secondo, impara la differenza fra Mezzosangue e Nato Babbano.” A quelle parole, Harry, Ron e Hermione si scambiarono un’occhiata piuttosto sorpresa, confusi dal fatto che Regulus avesse deciso di non usare alcun termine volgare. Nonostante non avesse mostrato problemi a parlare con Hermione si trattava comunque di un ex Mangiamorte, e Sirius era stato piuttosto chiaro al riguardo delle sue ideologie.  
Malfoy fece per rispondere qualcosa, ma Regulus sbuffò con aria scocciata: qualcosa fece pensare ad Harry che la vita nel dormitorio dei Serpeverde non doveva essere stata così pacifica in quei giorni per il ragazzo. Il giovane lo afferrò per un braccio, tirando per trascinarlo via. “Biblioteca.” Disse. “Aiuto compiti.”  
“Hey, scherzo della natura, stavo parlando con te!”  
Malfoy era un idiota. Lo era sempre stato, e probabilmente sempre lo sarebbe stato. Harry stava per girarsi ed invitarlo cortesemente –o più semplicemente volgarmente- ad andare a quel paese, quando il Serpeverde si protese ad afferrare la spalla di Regulus per farlo bloccare.  
Harry non seppe esattamente cosa successe. Un attimo prima, Regulus si irrigidì, stringendo forte la presa sul suo braccio, l’attimo dopo Draco era a terra, le braccia avvolte attorno al suo corpo, in preda a lamenti di dolore. Tiger e Goyle sembrarono accorgersi a rallentatore che il loro capo aveva ricevuto un calcio dritto nello stomaco, ma quando le loro menti arrivarono a realizzarlo assunsero un’espressione arrabbiata e, le bacchette dimenticate, si gettarono su Regulus, con tutta la convinzione di schiacciarlo in pochi attimi.  
“Beh...” Disse Harry, sconvolto, mentre guardava Regulus mordere con forza il braccio di Tiger, mentre Goyle cercava di afferrarlo per i capelli. “...Adesso sappiamo come ha fatto a rompere il naso a Kingsley.”  
“ _Wow._ Così tanta forza in un così piccolo corpo. E’ naturalmente possibile?”  
“Ron, se lui è piccolo, stai insinuando che io sia basso?”  
“Beh-”  
“Ma non state lì impalati!” Strillò Hermione, cercando la bacchetta. “Qualcuno li deve fermare!”  
“Oh, non lo so, Hermione, R- Damian sembra cavarsela bene.” Commentò Ron, quasi ammaliato dalla scena. “E poi anche tu hai picchiato Draco!”  
“Era diverso!” Esclamò lei. Una piccola folla si era radunata a vedere la scena. Harry deglutì lievemente spaventato ma, hey, aveva affrontato Basilischi e Dissennatori e Lord Voldemort in persona, cosa poteva mai essere un ragazzino senza bacchetta? Anche se aveva rotto il naso a Kingsley. In qualche modo riuscì ad afferrare Regulus dalle braccia e a staccarlo da un ululante Goyle, evitando anche in qualche modo che l’ex Mangiamorte lo prendesse a pugni per errore.  
“Quello è pazzo!” Riuscì ad esalare Malfoy dalla sua posizione china: il calcio doveva proprio aver fatto male. “Completamente pazzo!”  
“Che cosa sta succedendo qui?”  
Alla voce, Regulus non smise comunque di dimenarsi per liberarsi, ma voltò comunque lo sguardo insieme ad Harry verso la professoressa McGranitt che arrivava di corsa dal suo ufficio. La donna squadrò la scena attentamente, da Draco che si teneva lo stomaco a Regulus ancora trattenuto da Harry. Quando il suo sguardo si posò su di loro e due la donna sospirò, con aura esausta. "Un Black e un Potter ad Hogwarts insieme." Mormorò. " _Perché_ dovrei essere sorpresa?”  
“Professoressa, Black ci ha aggrediti-”  
“Beh, non è che Tiger e Goyle siano stati tanto innocenti-”  
“Sta zitto, Weasley!”  
“Mi hanno provocato-”  
“Ti ho _toccato_ la spalla, piccolo demonio!”  
“Adesso basta!” Tuonò la professoressa. “Malfoy, Black, Tiger, Goyle, subito nell’Ufficio del Professor Piton. In quanto a te, Potter, spero con tutto il cuore che la prossima volta che una cosa del genere succederà, perché io so che succederà, tu sarai il più lontano possibile dal signor Black, possibilmente anche in _Nazioni_ diverse.” La McGranitt si guardò intorno. “Beh, cosa state facendo tutti qui impalati? Verso le prossime lezioni, forza!”  
“Wow.” Mormorò Ron, mentre si allontanavano verso l’aula di Incantesimi, il percorso opposto a quello che i Serpeverde stavano facendo in quel momento. “Non ha nemmeno estratto la bacchetta.”  
“Ron, è stata una cosa orribile.” Disse Hermione, contrariata. “Si metterà solo nei guai, così. E non deve attirare l’attenzione, lo sai...”  
“E’ il presunto figlio di un pluriomicida ricercato, con un braccio più lungo dell’altro e una cicatrice più appariscente di quella di Harry, pensi che non abbia già attirato l’attenzione nel momento esatto in cui è entrato ad Hogwarts?”  
“Smettetela di litigare!” Sbottò Harry. “Mi fate solo venire il mal di testa, è una cosa che mi da sui nervi!”  
“Credo che il mal di testa, Harry, derivi da qualche colpo che hai ricevuto. Guarda, lì ti sta già spuntando un bernoccolo...”

 

Quell’anno continuava ad essere il peggiore che Harry avesse avuto fino a quel momento, ed il secondo c’era un Basilisco in giro per la scuola che cercava di uccidere le persone. L’unica nota positiva, il ruolo preso da Ron come nuovo portiere di Grifondoro, venne subito affossata dal nervosismo del ragazzo e dai Serpeverde che continuavano a presentarsi agli allenamenti per prenderlo in giro e metterlo ancora più a disagio. Angelina avrebbe voluto parlare alla McGranitt e richiedere un allenamento a porte chiuse, ma sapeva che se lo avesse fatto, probabilmente Piton avrebbe replicato vendicandosi prenotando il campo da Quidditch tutti quanti i giorni “buoni” per evitare di farli allenare decentemente. Erano quindi costretti ad allenarsi non solo spesso con pioggia e vento, ma con le urla e le prese in giro di Malfoy e i suoi amichetti.  
Un giovedì Katie e Alicia furono seriamente costrette a trascinare via i gemelli Weasley, prima che si lanciassero contro Malfoy, verso gli spogliatoi. Tutti quanti erano un fascio di nervi, e c’era poca delicatezza nei movimenti di Angelina mentre smontava dalla scopa e quasi la gettava per terra.  
“Stupido vento, stupida pioggia...” Mormorava, infuriata, slacciandosi il casco. “Come questi maledetti Serpeverde- eccone un altro-”  
Harry seguì lo sguardo di Angelina fino alle gratinate: in piedi vicino ad una fila di sedie c’era Regulus.  
“Oh, no, lui è, uh, a posto.” Si ritrovò a dire. “Sentite, andate pure agli Spogliatoi io… emh, vi raggiungo subito.”  
Detto questo, Harry si avvicinò velocemente alle gradinate, con ancora in mano la scopa. Regulus la osservò subito con interesse.  
“Modello futuristico. Strano.” Disse, senza nemmeno salutare. “Per me, certo.”  
“Sì… è uno dei più forti.” Rispose Harry. “Sei venuto a vederci allenare?”  
“Sono arrivato tardi.” Regulus fece spallucce, guardando verso Malfoy e gli altri che si allontanavano sghignazzando. “Mi manca il Quidditch.”  
“Non hai provato ad entrare nella squadra di Serpeverde?”  
“Malfoy.” Rispose semplicemente lui. “Non mi interessano altri ruoli. O il gioco proprio. Vorrei solo volare.”  
“Posso comprenderlo.” Harry amava il Quidditch, era una delle sue cose preferite al mondo: ma la cosa che più gli mancava solitamente d’estate, quando era costretto a non fare magie e a rimanere in camera sua a Privet Drive, era semplicemente la sensazione di sollevarsi con la scopa, di seguire le correnti e attraversare l’aria. Gli esseri umani non erano stati creati per volare, ma questo non voleva dire che non potessero amare farlo.  
“Se avessi una scopa...” Mormorò Regulus.  
“Non puoi usare quelle della scuola?”  
Il ragazzo gli lanciò un’occhiata esplicita. “Uh, umh, giusto. Probabilmente sono antiche anche per te.”  
Regulus sospirò, guardando il campo e i giocatori di Grifondoro che cominciavano a uscire dagli spogliatoi scoraggiati.  
“Puoi usare la mia Firebolt, se vuoi.”  
Harry non sapeva perché avesse offerto la sua scopa – scopa a cui teneva moltissimo, per giunta, e che non voleva vedere nemmeno lievemente scheggiata dopo l’incidente con la Nimbus – ma ormai era tardi per ritirare le parole istintive che gli erano uscite dalle sue labbra: quelle di Regulus invece si aprirono in un grosso sorriso. “Hai compiti. Non hai momenti liberi.”  
Beh… la sua intenzione era prestargli la scopa. Solo la scopa. In nessun modo aveva accennato all’accompagnarlo nel volare. Non riuscì comunque a replicare in maniera negativa. “Sono nei guai in ogni caso.” Rispose, invece, facendo spallucce. Il sorriso di Regulus sembrò solo ampliarsi.  
“Ma, umh… dovremo ritagliare un po’ di tempo dopo l’allenamento-”  
“Pfff-. Mantello.”  
“Cosa?”  
Regulus lo indicò. “Hai un mantello. Dell’invisibilità.”  
A quelle parole, Harry si accigliò. “E quindi...”  
Il Serpeverde sbuffò. “Possiamo uscire la notte. Allenarci quanto vogliamo.”  
“Regulus, io la notte vorrei dormire.”  
“Dormire è sopravvalutato.” Il ragazzo fece spallucce. “Volare… è molto meglio.”  
“E anche se fosse- il Mantello non può coprirci mentre voliamo. Si vede il campo da Quidditch, da Hogwarts!”  
“Campo da Quidditch, e chi lo ha detto?” Regulus si voltò, sempre sorridendo. “Domani notte! Davanti le Clessidre! Porta mantello!” Esclamò, andando via prima che Harry potesse fare anche una sola, minima obiezione.  
Il giovane Grifondoro rimase lì, con la scopa ancora in mano, a guardarlo allontanarsi con aria confusa, non ben comprendendo cosa fosse appena successo.


	7. Chapter 7

Nonostante fosse esausto e dolorante per l’ennesima punizione con la Umbridge, Harry scivolò comunque via dalla Sala Comune con il Mantello addosso e la Mappa del Malandrino. Forse volare su una scopa senza i Serpeverde a chiamarlo per nomi o Angelina a urlare contro a tutti gli avrebbe fatto decisamente bene, anche se un Serpeverde sarebbe stato comunque con lui. A tal proposito Harry si chiese se dovesse andare a prendere Regulus da davanti ai sotterranei, visto che il ragazzo non poteva di certo avere un Mantello come lui.  
Quando arrivò alle Clessidre si guardò intorno, cercando la faccia dell’altro ragazzo e non trovandola. Confuso si chiese se non fosse arrivato in ritardo, e rimase qualche minuto abbondante a ponderarci su prima di comprendere che probabilmente Regulus era nascosto, per evitare che Gazza o qualche professore in pattuglia lo vedesse, e si tolse il Mantello cautamente per farsi vedere.  
Qualche attimo dopo, infatti, qualcuno gli picchiettò sulla spalla, e Harry si girò ad osservare un Regulus disillusionato: poteva vedere la sua sagoma solo perché era stato lui stesso a farsi individuare. “Tardi.”  
“Non hai detto un orario.” Si lamentò lui.” Sai disillusionarti?”  
Regulus inarcò un sopracciglio. “Sono diplomato.” Rispose, prima di infilarsi sotto il Mantello e trascinarlo con lui. “Andiamo. Parco! Veloce.”  
Era quasi surreale, camminare con il fratello minore di Sirius per Hogwarts, e poi attraverso il parco. Il ragazzo aveva sentito il padrino proprio quella sera stessa prima di andare via dalla Sala Comune, attraverso il caminetto: chissà cosa avrebbe detto a vederli sgattaiolare così nella notte. _Probabilmente_ , pensò Harry, tristemente, _crederebbe che io non voglia vederlo ma che non abbia problemi a infrangere le regole per suo fratello. Ma Regulus non rischia di essere spedito ad Azkaban se viene beccato ad Hogwarts..._  
Sirius non aveva fatto parola con Harry, Ron e Hermione di Regulus, non aveva chiesto loro nemmeno come stesse: forse lui e il fratello si sentivano già attraverso le lettere, nello stesso modo in cui Harry aveva contattato l’adulto, ma qualcosa gli diceva che non poteva essere così. Il Ministero avrebbe sicuramente controllato la posta del presunto figlio di Sirius Black, no?  
I suoi pensieri si fermarono nello stesso momento in cui lo fecero anche loro, al limitare della Foresta Proibita. “Regulus, la Foresta-”  
“Non entriamo… dentro.” Rispose lui, togliendosi il Mantello e guardando verso il Castello: avevano fatto un giro abbastanza lungo da allontanarli molto. “Beh, tanto dentro. C’è una radura. E’ ancora parte del parco.”   
“Ah-ah.” Mormorò lui. “Pensavo fosse Sirius quello che a scuola infrangeva le regole...”  
“E’ così.” Regulus si infilò fra gli alberi, sicuro. “Non c’è niente in questa Foresta che mi spaventi più di quello che ho già visto, Harry. Andiamo.”  
La radura, in effetti, era davvero al limitare della Foresta, ma questo non impediva ad Harry di gettare molto spesso occhiate preoccupate verso gli alberi. Le sue esperienze nella Foresta Proibita lo avevano portato a scontrarsi con Lord Voldemort e ragni giganti, quindi non è che si trovasse molto a suo agio lì giusto per volare.  
Regulus sembrava ignorare tutte le sue preoccupazioni: afferrò invece la Firebolt con una sicurezza che era riconoscibile nei giocatori di Quidditch e montò su con facilità, per poi tuttavia bloccarsi, a disagio. “Uh… diversi arti.” Disse, rischiando di cadere. “Devo… adattarmi.”  
“Diversi arti?” Harry lo squadrò bene. “Pensavo che solo il tuo braccio fosse diverso.”  
“Tutto diverso. Il braccio è visibile. E’ stato messo male, non l’ha messo _Папочка._ ”  
“Uh… cosa?” Harry si accigliò, confuso, all’improvvisa parola straniera. Sembrava russo, o qualcosa del genere. “Cosa hai detto?”  
Regulus sembrò sbiancare. “Ah… nulla.” Disse. “Volo un po’.”  
E prima che potesse rispondere a qualsiasi domanda si alzò in aria un po’ di più e cominciò a volteggiare nella radura e fra gli alberi.  
Dopo una mezz’oretta, il discorso era stato dimenticato. La radura era piccola, non abbastanza grande per poter fare grandi manovre o finte, ma allo stesso tempo lo spazio ideale per volare tranquilli. Ogni tanto Regulus scendeva dalla scopa e faceva a cambio con Harry, qualche volta parlottando con lui, per lo senza dire una parola. Non era un silenzio pesante, trovò Harry stranamente, uno in cui si provava imbarazzo nel cercare al più presto un argomento: quando Regulus parlava, Harry rispondeva, ed era tutto molto naturale. I loro discorsi variarono da cose riguardanti il Quidditch, ai compiti, a Malfoy, che a quanto pare aveva preso di mira Regulus più perché lo aveva visto insieme ad Harry che per il suo Status di sangue.   
A quanto pare non tutti i Serpeverde sembravano avere problemi con Regulus, anzi, solo la cricca di Malfoy e gli altri figli di Mangiamorte, ma era lo stesso ragazzo a non avere alcuna intenzione di stringere amicizie. Il che fece un po’ riflettere Harry sul perché fossero lì in quel momento insieme.  
“I Malfoy non sono cattivi.” Stava dicendo Regulus, svolazzando all’amazzone a pochi metri dal terreno – cosa che Harry pensava fosse proprio _scomoda_. “Beh, Draco è un idiota. Ma non è cattivo.”  
“Avrei tante obiezioni da fare al riguardo...”  
“Ero anche io come lui.” Disse il Serpeverde. “Come ideali. Non come comportamento. Io ero tranquillo.”  
“Beh, tu non li hai più, no?” Si affrettò a dire Harry, irrigidendosi un attimo: forse quello era il momento adatto per parlare con Regulus del suo passato. “Non hai avuto problemi con la storia di avere una finta mamma babbana...”  
“No, è giusto.” Regulus fece altri due giri senza parlare, prima di rallentare e guardarlo nuovamente. “Ma… i Mangiamorte. Ho lasciato.” Ripeté Regulus, esattamente come la prima volta che si erano parlati.  
“Sì, beh, non ci hai mai detto perché.” Disse Harry. Forse non avrebbe mai ricevuto risposta a quella domanda, ma Regulus si sistemò solo meglio sulla scopa prima di aprire bocca.   
“Era terribile.” Mormorò. “Non avevo problemi con il discriminare Nati Babbani. Ucciderli. No. Ucciderli… no.”  
“Quindi hai compreso che era sbagliato uccidere.”   
Regulus rimase in silenzio qualche attimo, stringendo lievemente il manico di scopa. “Kreacher.”  
“ _Kreacher_?”  
“Non era così astioso verso tutti, prima.” Un’occhiata di Harry lo fece sbuffare. “Va bene! Lo era. Amici, però. Era parte della famiglia. Il Signore Oscuro...” Regulus si incupì. “Fargli del male… ultima goccia. Prima ero spaventato. Dopo… lo ero ancora, ma avevo trovato la motivazione.”   
“Per… Kreacher.” Ripeté Harry, cercando di comprendere come quel terribile elfo domestico potesse essere la motivazione di chiunque.  
“Sì.” Rispose Regulus tranquillamente. “Ultima goccia, però. Sono successe tante cose, prima… e non avevo più problemi reali con i Nati Babbani o i Mezzosangue. Poi… dopo...” Si bloccò. “Dopo ho incontrato persone. Nati Babbani. Li ho conosciuti, e non ho avuto più _nessun problema_. Ci ho messo un po’, però.”  
“Dopo? Intendi dopo la tua apparente morte?”  
“E’ tardi.” Tagliò corto Regulus, atterrando e smontando dalla scopa. “Domani lezione. Forza, veloce al castello, _hop hop!_ ”

 

Nonostante tutto, Harry si ritrovò a tornare alla radura più volte quella settimana, sorpreso dal fatto che nessuno lo avesse scoperto. Il giorno dopo il primo incontro con Regulus tutta la scuola aveva ricevuto la tremenda notizia della nomina della Umbridge a Inquisitore supremo di Hogwarts, e in meno di sei ore dalla colazione Harry era riuscito a farsi riassegnare un’altra settimana di punizione, a farsi sgridare pesantemente da Angelina e a far infuriare anche la McGranitt. Diviso fra i compiti, ancora più numerosi poiché i professori sembravano voler mostrare il meglio di loro alla Umbridge punendo i loro studenti con più lavoro, e le punizioni, gli unici momenti realmente di libertà di Harry erano gli attimi fra le lezioni con Hermione e Ron e le serate con Regulus.  
Non avevano più sollevato l’argomento della presunta morte del ragazzo dopo la prima notte, concentrandosi di più ad insultare la Umbridge, a parlare della scuola o di altri argomenti casuali. Nonostante il poco sonno, ad Harry non dispiaceva affatto quella situazione.  
Hermione non era della stessa idea. “Harry, non trovi che sia un po’ strano?” Gli chiese una sera, mentre scrivevano un tema sulle proprietà e gli usi del succo di Horklump.   
“Che cosa?”  
“Beh… Regulus. Intendo, quello che fate.” Hermione sembrava piuttosto a disagio. Si guardò intorno, ma la Sala Comune era ormai deserta. “Insomma… non ne capisco il motivo.”  
“Hermione, voliamo e basta.” Rispose lui. “Come se mi mettessi a giocare a scacchi con Ron prima di andare a dormire. Solo che usiamo le scope.”  
“E’ solo… Harry, non ti sei accorto che Regulus ha uno _strano_ comportamento nei tuoi confronti?”   
“Regulus ha uno strano atteggiamento con tutti.” Replicò Ron, sbuffando mentre sbarrava con la piuma un intero paragrafo dalla pergamena.  
“Non è questo quello che intendo! Harry, ti conosceva come Il-Ragazzo-Che-è-Sopravvissuto ancora prima che qualcuno potesse parlargli di te, e ha deciso di interagire con te nonostante tutti gli altri ci avessero provato prima, senza successo. Sei l’unico a cui presta attenzione senza aspettare che siano gli altri ad iniziare un discorso, diamine sei l’unico da cui si fa _toccare_. Sei il solo con cui fa discorsi un po’ più lunghi e articolati quando parla. E adesso per qualche strano motivo ti porta da solo nella Foresta Proibita.”  
“E allora?”  
“E allora, Harry, era un _Mangiamorte_. Lo so che non ci ha attaccati né altro, ma che prove abbiamo che non menta sulla sua lealtà? Per quanto ne sappiamo potrebbe essere ancora dalla parte del Signore Oscuro!”  
“Se mi avesse voluto uccidere avrebbe avuto tante occasioni per farlo, e non solo nella foresta.”  
“Anche Barty Crouch Jr ma non l’ha fatto, perché il suo intento era consegnarti a Voldemort in persona. E se fosse la stessa situazione?”  
Harry sapeva che Hermione stava solo ragionando logicamente, e che in effetti lo strano attaccamento di Regulus verso di lui era un po’ strano. James Potter e Regulus Black, da quello che sapeva grazie a qualche accenno di Lupin, non andavano nemmeno d’accordo: tendevano completamente a ignorarsi l’un l’altro. Non c’era nulla dunque che potesse rendere Regulus così interessato a lui. Tuttavia, qualcosa dentro il ragazzo gli diceva che Regulus era inoffensivo, almeno verso di lui. Forse era il suo atteggiamento, forse era il suo sguardo. Forse era il fatto che si sarebbe aspettato, da qualcuno che lo voleva ingannare, una storia più costruita rispetto ad un “Ho mollato tutto il mio intero credo per un elfo domestico matto”.   
“E’ di nuovo la stessa storia della Firebolt, vero?” Commentò Harry, guardandola negli occhi. “Correrai a dire i tuoi sospetti alla McGranitt?”  
Hermione arrossì, ma non lasciò cadere il discorso. “Beh, avevo ragione sulla Firebolt, te l’aveva mandata Sirius!”  
“Sì, ma avevi anche torto, visto che non era maledetta!”  
“Sì ma avevo ragione! E se fosse stata maledetta farla controllare sarebbe stata la cosa giusta da-”  
“Hermione.” Si intromise Ron. “Ammettilo che l’unico motivo per cui sei così sospettosa di Regulus è che nonostante si sia dimostrato interessato al CREPA, ti ha detto che non ti avrebbe aiutato a liberare Elfi Domestici contro la loro volontà.”  
“Ron, quello non c’entrava nulla! Merlino, sei così- oh!” La ragazza si alzò di scatto, prendendo la sua roba fra le braccia e correndo verso il dormitorio femminile.  
“Non lo dirà alla McGranitt.” Commentò Ron, arrotolando anche la sua pergamena. “Stai tranquillo.”


	8. Chapter 8

E invece a quanto pare Hermione lo andò a riferire alla McGranitt. Dopo la prima lezione della mattina, Harry fu chiamato nell’ufficio della Professoressa, che doveva essere insonorizzato visto che la donna non ebbe problemi a urlare sui pericoli di trovarsi con un ex-Mangiamorte da solo, isolato, e per giunta nella Foresta Proibita.  
“-Davvero, Potter, riponevo un po’ più di fiducia nelle tue capacità di giudizio, sopratutto dopo l’anno scorso-”  
La donna fu interrotta da un forte bussare alla porta, e mosse la bacchetta per aprirla. Sulla soglia spuntò proprio Regulus Black, un rotolo di pergamena fra le mani.  
“Parlando del diavolo-” Commentò la Professoressa, facendogli segno di entrare e chiudersi la porta dietro di lui. “Signor Black, come hai potuto minimamente pensare che fosse una buona idea andare di nascosto durante la notte nella Foresta Proibita? Dieci punti in meno anche a Serpeverde!”  
“Mh. Okay.” Annuì Regulus, quasi assente. “Stavo cercando Piton, professoressa. Non riesco a trovarlo da nessuna parte...”  
“Il _Professor Piton_ , Black, è andato ad Hogsmeade per rifornirsi di ingredienti per le future lezioni.”  
“Oh.” Mormorò lui. “Allora… beh. A lei.” E quasi le lanciò il rotolo di pergamena sulla scrivania. La McGranitt gli lanciò un’occhiata perplessa, mettendo da parte un attimo la rabbia: la donna aprì con curiosità la pergamena e cominciò a leggerla. Ogni secondo che passava, tuttavia, la sua espressione si esasperava.  
“Ora dimmi, Black...” Disse, quasi stancamente. “...perché, per tutte le bacchette del mondo, hai potuto anche solo _pensare a fare_ una cosa del genere.”  
“E’ cattiva!” Esclamò Regulus, lanciando un’occhiata verso Harry. I suoi occhi si fermarono per qualche attimo sulla sua mano sinistra, prima di rialzarsi. “E perfida. E non _insegna_. Ho conosciuto Mangiamorte migliori di lei! Persino Bellatrix è onesta nelle sue intenzioni.”  
“Questo non ti da un buon motivo di chiamarla con tutti questi… epiteti.” La Professoressa McGranitt rilanciò un’occhiata alla pergamena, quasi scandalizzata. “Mi chiederei dove tu avessi imparato tutti questi particolari _vocaboli_ , ma qualcosa dovrai pur aver preso da tuo fratello. Avrei preferito che tu rimanessi tranquillo come nel tuo primo ciclo ad Hogwarts, tuttavia.”  
“La prossima volta, le raso i capelli a zero.” Commentò il ragazzo, incrociando le braccia.   
“Black, questa è una cosa seria.” Esclamò la Professoressa, sbattendo una mano sulla cattedra. Il suo sguardo era grave. “Tu e Potter siete le persone che più di tutti, in questa scuola, devono evitare di attirare l’attenzione di Dolores Umbridge...”  
“E’ un po’ tardi, per questo...” Commentò Harry.  
“Una punizione serale è _nulla_ di fronte alla possibilità che il Ministero si insospettisca, e se per te, Potter, il massimo che potrebbe succede è un espulsione, per quanto grave, sono perfettamente certa Black che non vorresti ritrovarti ad Azkaban o, peggio, a fare da cavia a esperimenti dell’Ufficio Misteri.”  
A quella frase, l’espressione di Regulus sembrò diventare un po’ più consapevole. “Cercherò… di trattenermi.”   
“Sì, credo che questa sarebbe la cosa migliore per tutti. E per quanto riguarda te, Potter?”  
Harry pensò alla Umbridge, alle menzogne che distribuiva e ai suoi falsi atteggiamenti amichevoli che nascondevano solo odio e malignità. Chiuse la mano sinistra quasi automaticamente in un pugno, un piccolo riflesso. Non devo dire bugie. Non sapeva se le parole sarebbero mai scomparse dal suo palmo.  
“Tenterò.”  
“Allora credo che potremo chiudere il discorso qui riguardante Dolores Umbridge.” Disse la McGranitt. “Per quanto riguarda le vostre _attività notturne_ vi proibisco di continuare: se volete usare le scope, fatelo al campo da Quidditch prima del coprifuoco.” _Dove possiamo sorvegliarvi_ sembrò essere sottinteso. “Se oserete anche solo mettere il piede fuori dai vostri rispettivi dormitori dopo le nove, qualsiasi punizione vi dia Dolores Umbridge la sera sembrerà acqua fresca, in confronto a quella che vi darò io. Sono stata abbastanza chiara?”  
“Sì.” Dissero, insieme, Regulus ed Harry. 

 

Harry riuscì a rispettare il divieto della McGranitt solo per una settimana: dopo che durante una lezione di Difesa fu costretto a mordersi la lingua pur di non urlare contro la Umbridge, la notte prese il mantello e la scopa e, nervoso, si catapultò verso la solita radura. Fu sorpreso di trovarci Regulus, seduto su un ceppo, come se lo stesse aspettando. Non gli domandò nulla, ma si chiese se per caso anche gli altri giorni lo avesse atteso lì al freddo.  
“Regulus...” Chiese, invece, mentre il Serpeverde montava sulla Firebolt. “...perché ti interesso così tanto?”  
“Cosa vuoi dire?”  
“Non hai avuto problemi a parlare con me, all’inizio.” Gli disse, ricordando le parole di Hermione. “E non ce li hai nemmeno adesso. Non eravamo amici, non ci conoscevamo nemmeno.”  
Silenzio. Regulus girò con la scopa tutta la radura due volte, prima di rispondere.  
“Hai sconfitto Voldemort.”  
“Ah.” Una fitta di delusione mista a rabbia attaccò il petto di Harry. _Il famoso Harry Potter_ , aveva sempre detto la gente quando lo incontrava, guardandolo con un misto fra meraviglia e stupore. Persino Ron ed Hermione, quel 1 Settembre di tanti anni fa, lo avevano fatto. La sua cicatrice e la sua fama lo precedevano ovunque, purtroppo non poteva farci nulla, ma non voleva che rimanessero pezzi importanti nelle sue relazioni. Ron e Hermione non erano suoi amici perché lui aveva sconfitto il Signore Oscuro. Ginny, gli altri Weasley, Neville, le ragazze della squadra di Quidditch, Cho…  
“E’ per come sono morto.”  
Le parole di Regulus interruppero il suo flusso di pensieri e lo portarono ad assumere un’espressione confusa. “Cosa?”  
“Sono morto...” Disse l’altro ragazzo, non guardandolo. “...facendo una determinata cosa. Aiutando. Il Signore Oscuro… _Voldemort_. A sconfiggerlo.”   
Regulus spostò lo sguardo su di lui, ed era così intenso, così _concentrato_ , che Harry quasi sentì il bisogno di indietreggiare. “ _Affronto la morte con la speranza che, quando incontrerai il tuo degno Rivale, sarai di nuovo mortale._ ” Mormorò, stringendo fra le mani il medaglione che portava al collo.. “Le mie ultime parole. Poi scopro che sei tu. Ero incuriosito. E poi… beh...”   
A quel punto, Regulus fece spallucce, smontando dalla scopa e porgendogliela. “Poi ti ho conosciuto.”  
Harry rimase in silenzio, non sapendo esattamente cosa dire. Il sollievo per l’ultima frase prese possesso di lui, anche se gli venne da chiedersi _perché così tanto_.  
“Tu non sei qui perché non c’è Sirius. Vero?”  
“Cosa? No!” Si affrettò ad esclamare il Grifondoro, scuotendo la testa. “Assolutamente no!”  
“Okay.” Rimasero in silenzio un po’, fino a quando non si resero conto che era troppo tardi per continuare a restare lì. Harry posò la Firebolt e prese il Mantello dell’Invisibilità e la Mappa del Malandrino, seriamente intenzionato a riportare Regulus almeno nei sotterranei per evitare che la McGranitt li scoprisse. Disillusioni o meno.   
“Persone che cercavano di avvicinarsi a te. Per via dell’Oscuro Signore. Ne hai avute?”  
“Non esattamente.” Rispose semplicemente Harry, ripensando agli adulti che lo fermavano al supermercato davanti a Zia Petunia per congratularsi, o ad i primini che ogni volta lo indicavano con sorpresa. A quando pensavano che fosse l’Erede di Serpeverde, a quando pensavano che avesse partecipato illegalmente di sua spontanea volontà al Torneo Tremaghi, e ad adesso. “Il loro odio per me solitamente subentra subito dopo e annulla tutte le loro aspettative.”  
“Come Draco Malfoy.” Disse Regulus.  
 _Non tarderai a scoprire che alcune famiglie di maghi sono migliori di altre, Potter. Non vorrai mica fare amicizia con le persone sbagliate…? In questo posso aiutarti io._  
“Come Draco Malfoy.” Confermò lui, portandosi una delle borracce d’acqua che si erano portati dietro alla bocca. “Solo che lui non ha, ad un certo punto, cominciato ad ignorarmi.” Per sua sfortuna e quella dei suoi amici, purtroppo.  
“Altroché. Sempre a dar fastidio. Sempre a parlare. Anche in Sala Comune.” Regulus si schiarì la gola. “Potter di qui! Potter di là! Sempre a parlare di te! E’ ossessionato. Sembra altro. Gli manca solo confessarsi.”  
Come nei peggiori film babbani, Harry si ritrovò a sputare senza ritegno tutta l’acqua che stava bevendo, rischiando anche di soffocarsi. Regulus gli diede due pacche sulla spalla, prima di allontanarsi tranquillo verso il castello, lasciandolo lì a cercare di riprendersi.  
La volta successiva che Malfoy cercò di provocarlo a lezione non rispose, voltando la testa imbarazzato e cercando di pensare a qualcos’altro, qualsiasi cosa tranne una cosa così stupida.


	9. Chapter 9

Le settimane passarono e così le punizioni della Umbridge. Harry non si infuriava con lei da ormai ben quindici giorni, cosa che gli aveva permesso di andare a tutti gli allenamenti di Quidditch e di svolgere tutti i suoi compiti in pace e in orario, sopratutto. E, sopratutto, di pensare attentamente. L’ultima sera della sua punizione, Hermione e Ron gli avevano proposto qualcosa di _assurdo, di impensabile_ : insegnare Difesa contro le Arti Oscure, almeno a loro, di nascosto, per sopperire all’inutilità delle lezioni della Umbridge. Era un’idea stupida, impensabile: se proprio doveva pensare a qualche insegnante fra di loro… beh, Hermione l’aveva già aiutato una volta l’anno prima, quando aveva dovuto imparare tutti quegli incantesimi per la terza prova. Il suo sopravvivere ogni anno a tutta quella robaccia che la vita gli gettava contro non era altro che fortuna, come aveva urlato contro ai suoi amici quella sera stessa. Harry non era qualificato, eppure…  
Eppure si ritrovò mentalmente a pianificare le lezioni, a fantasticare su cosa avrebbe potuto insegnare. A leggere di qualche fattura teorica e pensare che avrebbe potuto seriamente aiutare, là fuori.  
Certo, quando finalmente aveva accettato, non si era aspettato di ritrovarsi ad Hogsmeade davanti a Neville, Dean, Lavanda, Ginny, i gemelli Weasley, Regulus, Calì e Padma Patil, Cho e la sua amica Marietta Edgecombe, Luna, Katie, Alicia, Angelina, Colin e Dennis Canon, Ernie MacMillan, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Hanna Abbot, Susan Bones, Anthony Goldstein, Michael Corner, Terry Steeval, Zacharias Smith e Lee Jordan. Tutti i ragazzi erano seduti davanti a lui a guardarlo interessati.  
“Un paio? Un _paio_?”  
Quando tutti si furono sistemati, ognuno di loro con una Burrobirra in mano e i maggiorenni con quello che doveva essere alcool – Hermione aveva provato a impedire a Regulus di prendere del Whiskey incendiario, almeno per mantenere le apparenze, ma non aveva funzionato -, Harry guardò Hermione quasi in panico, non sapendo esattamente come iniziare.   
“Ehm” prese la parola la ragazza, la voce più acuta del solito per via del nervosismo. “Bene, ehm... ciao”.  
E l’incontro, in maniera forse un po’ zoppicante, finalmente iniziò.  
“Bene” disse Hermione un quarto d’oretta dopo, alla fine di una lunga serie di domande e risposte, soddisfatta almeno che Harry avesse smesso di fare il modesto e che Zacharias Smith si fosse zittito. Tutti quanti sembravano essere disposti a prendere lezioni da Harry, cosa che rendeva il ragazzo decisamente incredulo. “Dunque, la domanda successiva è con quale frequenza ci incontriamo. Non credo che abbia senso farlo meno di una volta alla settimana… Sì, sono sicura che troveremo una sera che vada bene per tutti quanti, allenamenti di Quidditch inclusi…”  
Ebbero un’altra discussione veloce, prima sugli _Eliopodi_ di Luna e di nuovo su quando e dove incontrarsi, poi Hermione tirò fuori una lista da far firmare a tutti quanti. Mentre Susan era impegnata a scrivere il suo nome, Regulus voltò lo sguardo tranquillamente verso Harry e aprì bocca per la prima volta. “Posso portare qualcuno?”  
“Qualcuno?”  
Regulus annuì. “Compagni.” Rispose. “Anche loro sconvolti per la Umbridge.”  
“Ecco una domanda che avrei voluto fare già dall’inizio della riunione...” Li interruppe Zacharias Smith, prima che Harry potesse rispondere. “Che cosa ci fa qui un _Serpeverde_?”  
“Potremmo dire la stessa cosa di te.” Sbottò Ron. “Chi ti ha invitato?” Hermione sembrò essere imbarazzata.  
“Chiedo scusa se non mi sento a mio agio con qualcuno che potrebbe venderci alla Umbridge!” Esclamò Zacharias.   
“Ah, ma allora vuoi _davvero_ che ti puliamo qualche parte del corpo!” Esclamò George, fintamente gioviale, riprendendo lo stesso attrezzo con cui lui e il gemello avevano minacciato il Tassorosso un quarto d’ora prima. “Ti lasciamo la possibilità di scegliere-”  
“Nessuno ci venderà alla Umbridge!” Tagliò corto Hermione, alzando le mani, perché già alcuni degli altri sembravano essere nuovamente incerti. “Damian è un nostro amico e ci fidiamo di lui. Forse è ora che la smettiamo di pensare a tutti i Serpeverde alla stessa maniera, no?”  
“Già, ad esempio Zacharias Smith è in Tassorosso.” Disse Ginny acidamente. “Eppure è un idiota.”  
A quello, Zacharias sembrò avvampare di rabbia, pronto a rispondere.  
“E forse smettere di fischiare allo Smistamento. A undicenni.” Mormorò Regulus. “E’ infantile. E cattivo.”  
“Serpeverde a parte… non è il figlio di Sirius Black?” Chiese Ernie, imbarazzato, provocando altri sussurri dagli altri.  
“Sirius Black è innocente.” Sbottò Harry. “Sono quasi due anni che continuo a ripeterlo. Se mi credete per quanto riguarda il ritorno di Voldemort, mi credete anche su Sirius. Altrimenti, quella è la porta.”  
L’innocenza di Sirius Black era un’altra delle cose che gli era stato consigliato caldamente di non dire, per evitare che la Umbridge decidesse di punirlo nuovamente. Ma quella non era la Umbridge, erano ragazzi che lo avrebbero seguito nel fargliela sotto il naso: meglio che avessero le cose in chiaro.  
“Damian resta.” Confermò.  
“Urrà.” Esclamò sarcastico lui, scolandosi tutto di un colpo il Wiskey, sotto lo sguardo sconvolto di Ernie che sembrava indeciso se riprenderlo o meno.  
“Be', si è fatto tardi” Esclamò Fred alzandosi, quasi bruscamente. “Io, George e Lee dobbiamo acquistare merci di natura strategica; ci vediamo dopo”.  
Non ci volle molto perché tutto il resto del gruppo se ne andasse. Cho sembrò impiegare molto tempo per allacciarsi la borsa , i lunghi capelli neri che le coprivano il volto, ma Marietta batteva il piede a terra impazientemente, guardandola come se con uno sguardo potesse smaterializzarla fuori da lì, e Cho fu costretta ad andarsene via salutando Harry con un sorriso.  
“Be', direi che è andata abbastanza bene” disse allegra Hermione mente lei, Ron ed Harry uscivano dalla Testa di Porco, diretti verso Hogwarts. Harry nonostante il rimanente imbarazzo e disagio poté solo darle ragione.

  
**PER ORDINE DELL'INQUISITORE SUPREMO DI HOGWARTS**

Tutte le organizzazioni, società, squadre, gruppi e circoli  
di studenti sono sciolti a partire da questo momento.  
Per organizzazione, società, squadra, gruppo o circolo  
si intende l'incontro regolare di tre o più studenti.  
L'autorizzazione alla ricostituzione può essere richiesta  
all'Inquisitore Supremo (professoressa Umbridge).  
Nessuna organizzazione, società, squadra, gruppo  
o circolo può esistere senza previa conoscenza  
e approvazione dell'Inquisitore Supremo.  
Qualsiasi studente che costituisca, o appartenga,  
a un'organizzazione, società, squadra, gruppo o circolo che  
non siano stati approvati dall'Inquisitore Supremo sarà espulso.  
Quanto sopra ai sensi del Decreto Didattico Numero Ventiquattro.  
Firmato: Dolores Jane Umbridge, Inquisitore Supremo  


O forse no.

 

“Hai visto?”  
“Credi che lei sappia?”  
“E’ stato quel Serpeverde?”  
“Ci metterà in punizione?”  
“Che cosa facciamo?”  
Tutti i ragazzi avevano lo sguardo concentrato su Harry. Lui controllò che non ci fossero insegnanti nei dintorni.  
“Lo facciamo lo stesso, è ovvio” bisbigliò.

 

La giornata peggiorò solamente. Il Decreto voleva dire che anche la squadra di Quidditch di Grifondoro sarebbe stata sciolta, e che sarebbe stata la Umbridge a decidere se riaprirla o meno; Piton sembrò prendersela con lui per via dell’ispezione ricevuta quel giorno e oltre a dargli un orrido voto assegnò a tutti un carico di compiti in più molto superiore alla norma. Neville quasi si fece ammazzare gettandosi da solo contro Tiger e Goyle per colpire Malfoy dopo un accenno al reparto psichiatrico del San Mungo, ed Edvige arrivò ferita fra le braccia di Harry, che fu costretto a lasciarla alle cure della Professoressa Caporal.   
Ma la cosa peggiore fu che la Umbridge riuscì quasi a catturare Sirius nel camino di Grifondoro. La consapevolezza che il suo padrino avrebbe potuto essere stato preso e rimandato ad Azkaban, o peggio, baciato da un Dissennatore lo tenne sveglio tutta la notte in un bagno di sudore e terrore. Se Sirius non se ne fosse accorto, se avesse aspettato qualche attimo in più...  
Dolores Jane Umbridge era la causa di tutti quanti i problemi di Harry, indirettamente o meno: ma Harry avrebbe sopportato un altro mese di punizione e dolore se questo fosse servito a distrarre la Umbridge dal leggergli la posta nel tentativo di catturare il suo padrino, perché era certo, e con lui anche Ron e Hermione, che fosse quella l’intenzione. Il suo intervento quella sera durante la conversazione non poteva essere stato frutto di un controllo casuale.  
Quando ne parlò la notte successiva con Regulus, lui sembrò non ascoltarlo. Aveva l’aria distratta, e sedeva sulla scopa a mezz’aria immobile, guardando oltre gli alberi. “Non riproverà.” Disse, atono, e basta.  
C’era sicuramente qualcosa che non andava. “Regulus, va tutto… bene? Se pensi che ti diano la colpa del Decreto-”  
“Non è quello.”  
Il ragazzo rimase in silenzio. Dopo qualche minuto alzò gli occhi, a guardare verso il cielo coperto dalle fronde degli alberi. “Neville mi odierebbe?”  
“Neville?”  
“Alice e Frank Paciock.” Mormorò. “Lo so. Me l’hanno detto. Se sapesse. Mi odierebbe?”  
I genitori di Neville, torturati da Bellatrix Lestrange, suo marito e Barty Crouch Jr, fino a perdere completamente l’appiglio con la realtà…  
“Non sei stato tu.” Si affrettò a dire Harry.   
“E’ mia cugina.”  
“E’ anche la cugina di Sirius!” Esclamò il Grifondoro. “E di Draco, e alla lontana di tutti i Weasley e probabilmente di tutte quante le famiglie purosangue. Diamine, potrebbe essere imparentata persino con me e Neville!”   
“Ma io ero _lì._ ” Sbottò Regulus, smontando dalla scopa con rabbia. “Non _lì_ quel giorno. Ero già morto. _Ma._ Ero lì con l’Oscuro Signore. Ero un Mangiamorte! Mi odierebbe! Mi odierebbero tutti.” Il ragazzo sollevò lo sguardo furioso per intrecciarlo con quello di Harry. “Perché _tu_ non mi odi?”  
“Io non-”  
“Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, Ginny. _Tu._ E’ perché sono giovane?” Chiese, con foga, pronunciando le parole di fretta e affannosamente. “E’ perché sono il fratello di Sirius? E’ perché _sembro_ innocente o mi avete trovato in un laboratorio, ferito, addormentato, e siete convinti che abbia passato chissà cosa? E’ pietà? Diamine, _perché_?”  
“Vuoi che ti odi!?” Sbottò di rimando Harry.  
“NO!” Urlò Regulus, gettando le mani in alto. “MA DOVRESTI! HO AIUTATO! HO TORTURATO! HO _UCCISO_!”   
Ispirò affannosamente. “Proprio come lei.”  
Non gli diede nemmeno il tempo di rispondere: il ragazzo afferrò la sua poca roba e corse via dalla radura, velocemente, fino a scomparire all’improvviso in mezzo al parco, segno sicuramente di un incantesimo di Disillusione.

Fu l’ultima notte in cui Regulus si presentò nella radura.


	10. Chapter 10

L’umore infausto di Harry, affossato ancora di più anche dall’improvviso dolore alla cicatrice e dalla consapevolezza di star riuscendo in qualche modo a _percepire_ di più Voldemort si risollevò appena solo quando Dobby gli comunicò l’esistenza della Stanza delle Necessità. La prospettiva della prima lezione lo aiutò a concentrarsi su qualcos’altro che non fosse Sirius, Edvige o Regulus: in quel modo avrebbero fatto effettivamente _qualcosa_ contro la Umbridge, avrebbe potuto aiutare almeno in minima parte…  
La Stanza delle Necessità era _perfetta_ : aveva tutti i libri per poter imparare nuove fatture e il materiale per poterle effettuare senza pericolo. Alle otto in punto tutti quanti si presentarono all’appuntamento nonostante il Decreto Didattico compreso, con un improvviso e inaspettato sollievo di Harry, Regulus seguito da tre ragazzini del terzo anno di Serpeverde, Peter Stuart, Melanie Roy e Mark Kenichi, che corsero subito a firmare la pergamena di Hermione.   
Nonostante le proteste di Zacharias Smith, la prima lezione fu concentrata sull’Expelliarmus. Nonostante non tutti fecero grossi progressi in quella cortissima ora di esercitazione, Harry sentì un moto di qualcosa di nuovo nel petto: una soddisfazione che mai aveva provato prima d’ora, piacevole come quando volava sulla scopa, ma allo stesso tempo diversa.   
Questa sensazione aumentò man mano che partecipava ad una nuova lezione: quando alla fine della quarta tutti quanti passarono agli Incantesimi di Ostacolo e persino Neville riuscì a padroneggiare l’Expelliarmus sentì un moto d’orgoglio puro riempirlo.  
Anche se indirettamente si esercitava anche lui, la maggior parte del tempo passava il tempo ad aiutare gli altri. Andava da Calì a modificarle la presa sulla bacchetta, si avvicinava ad Antony per correggergli la pronuncia e, nonostante lui reagisse in maniera piuttosto stizzita, si esercitava anche con Zacharias sugli schiantesimi. L’unica con cui aveva problemi ad avvicinarsi era Cho, perché si imbarazzava troppo e non sapeva come facesse a parlare senza balbettare.  
“Harry.” Lo chiamò Regulus alla terza lezione. “Non riesco.”  
“No?” Harry gli fu subito vicino, guardandolo in maniera confusa. “Pensavo che tu fossi un esperto-”  
“Sempre andato male in Difesa.” Rispose lui, facendo una smorfia. “E in Trasfigurazione. Meglio in Pozioni. E Incantesimi.”  
“Beh, alla fine, anche le fatture e le contro fatture sono Incantesimi.” Gli spiegò lui, puntando la bacchetta verso un manichino. “ _Bombarda_!” Esclamò, ed esso esplose. “La differenza è molto sottile.”  
“ _Bombarda_!” Il manichino di Regulus a malapena saltò via dalla sua posizione. Notando che il movimento della bacchetta era completamente sbagliato, Harry glielo mostrò più volte. “Il polso verso destra, non verso sinistra...”  
“No. Non ci riesco.”   
“Aspetta...” Si avvicinò a lui, da dietro, come aveva fatto tante altre volte con gli altri, e afferrò delicatamente la mano sinistra del ragazzo con la sua. Non era la sua mano dominante, visto che Regulus era mancino, ma avrebbe dovuto adeguarsi. “Vedi, devi fare così...”  
E mosse insieme le due braccia, mostrandogli il movimento giusto della bacchetta. Regulus appoggiò la schiena contro il suo petto, sicuramente per evitare di cadere, e Harry si ritrovò a guardare la scena da sopra la sua spalla, il mento appoggiato su di essa. “Prova.”  
“ _Bombarda_.” Esalò Regulus, e il manichino esplose. Harry sorrise e fece per staccarsi, ma Regulus gli afferrò la mano con decisione e gliela riportò esattamente dove stava prima. “Non riesco. Non da solo. Non ancora.”  
“Dovresti provarci.” Rispose lui, confuso, ma Regulus voltò lo sguardo e lo guardò intensamente.   
“Mostramelo. Di nuovo.” Disse. “Per favore.”  
“ _Harry_!”   
La voce di Cho fece voltare entrambi verso di lei. La ragazza li guardava con un’espressione indecifrabile sul volto, poi spostò il suo sguardo in quello di Harry. “Harry, non ci riesco proprio… potresti mostrarmelo?”  
“C-certo!” Esclamò Harry, incespicando nella sua risposta, ma quando cercò di liberarsi vide che la presa di Regulus non veniva meno. Anzi, sembrava quasi essere diventata più seria. “Uh- finisco qui con Damian e arrivo-”  
“Ma la lezione sta quasi per finire!” Si lamentò lei, sbattendo gli occhi dispiaciuta. “E chissà, con il Quidditch, quando sarà la prossima...”  
“Hai iniziato.” Disse Regulus, stringendo la mano di Harry con la sua. “Finisci.”  
Prima che Harry potesse rispondere, Hermione batté una mano contro l’altra. “Harry, perché non vai ad aiutare Neville? Cho, posso occuparmi io di te, mentre Damian può esercitarsi con Fred e George, che sono liberi.”   
“Non voglio esercitarmi con Fred e George.” Sibilò lui, ma la ragazza era già andata a trascinare lontano una delusissima Cho. Harry ne approfittò per liberarsi dalla stretta.  
“Sei un ottimo insegnante.” Gli disse Regulus mentre si allontava, una frase che provocò ad Harry una reazione molto simile a quando Cho gli aveva detto che lo distraeva, anche se non sapeva bene il perché.  
Le lezioni vennero interrotte solo perché con l’inizio del campionato di Quidditch si avvicinava la partita Serpeverde contro Grifondoro, e Angelina cercò in tutti i modi di ottenere lo stadio tutti i giorni, cercando di sottrarlo a Piton che la contrastava con profonda animosità.  
Forse le cose stavano migliorando.

 

Harry avrebbe dovuto _davvero_ imparare a non pensare ottimisticamente. 

 

“Hai salvato il collo di Weasley, eh?"disse Malfoy a Harry, scendendo dalla scopa. Harry si voltò verso di lui con il boccino ancora in mano, tenendosi con l’altra il fianco colpito dal bolide di Tiger. "Non ho mai visto un Portiere peggiore... ma d'altra parte è nato in un bidon... ti sono piaciuti i miei versi, Potter?"  
Harry cercò di ignorarlo il più possibile, girandosi a salutare tutti quanti i giocatori della squadra che scendevano dalle scope per festeggiare. Vide Ron a disagio che cercava di farsi più piccolo possibile mentre smontava e si allontanava.  
"Volevamo scrivere un altro paio di strofe! Ma non abbiamo trovato delle rime per grassa e brutta... volevamo omaggiare anche sua madre, e...”  
"Tutta invidia, Malfoy"  
"...non siamo riusciti nemmeno a inserire povero fallito... sai, suo padre..”  
Purtroppo, Fred e George lo sentirono, e si voltarono verso di lui con aria arrabbiata.  
"Lasciate stare!" Intervenne subito Angelina, bloccando Fred per un braccio. "Lascia stare, Fred, lascialo strillare, gli brucia perché ha perso, quel piccolo insolente..."  
"...ma a te piacciono i Weasley, vero, Potter?" lo canzonò Malfoy. "Ci passi le vacanze e tutto il resto... Non capisco come fai a sopportare la puzza, ma immagino che quando uno è stato allevato da Babbani anche la baracca dei Weasley vada bene..."  
Madama Bumb era ancora impegnata a sgridare Tiger per il suo bolide: furono Alicia, Angelina e Katie a bloccare Fred per impedirgli di saltare addosso al giocatore di Serpeverde, mentre Harry manteneva George a fatica.  
"O forse, ti ricordi di quanto puzzava la casa di tua madre, e il porcile dei Weasley te la fa tornare in mente..."  
Fu il caos.

 

"Allora?" Disse la McGranitt a George ed Harry poco dopo, nel suo ufficio, livida di rabbia. "Non ho mai visto un simile spettacolo. Due contro uno! Giustificatevi!"  
"Malfoy ci ha provocato!”  
"Provocato?"Urlò la McGranitt, sbattendo un pugno sulla scrivania. "Aveva appena perso! Certo che voleva provocarvi! Ma che cosa può aver detto mai per giustificare quello che voi..."  
"Ha insultato i miei genitori" Ringhiò George. "E la madre di Harry".  
"Ma invece di lasciare che Madama Bumb sistemasse la questione, voi avete deciso di mettere in scena un duello alla Babbana, vero?" Gridò la McGranitt. "Avete la più pallida idea di che cosa...?"  
"Hem, hem".  
Quando Harry si voltò, vide che Dolores Umbridge gli sorrideva candidamente dalla porta, assomigliando ancora di più del normale ad un viscido rospo rosa.  
"Posso esserle d'aiuto, professoressa McGranitt?" Chiese, con voce falsamente dolce.  
La McGranitt avvampò.  
"D'aiuto? In che senso, d'aiuto?"  
"Ecco, ho pensato che potesse farle comodo un piccolo supplemento d'autorità".  
George ed Harry si lanciarono uno sguardo: entrambi si aspettarono, quasi, che la McGranitt imitasse la loro rissa babbana con Malfoy gettandosi sulla Umbridge  
"Ha pensato male" Disse invece lei, voltando le spalle all’altra professoressa. "Ora statemi bene a sentire, voi due. Non mi interessa come vi abbia provocato Malfoy, non mi interessa se ha insultato ogni singolo membro delle vostre famiglie: il vostro comportamento è stato disgustoso e per questo vi do una settimana di punizione ciascuno! Non guardarmi così, Potter, te lo meriti! E se uno di voi..."  
"Hem, hem".  
La McGranitt serrò gli occhi come per invocare pazienza, forza e qualsiasi altra cosa, e si girò verso la Umbridge.  
"Sì?"  
"Credo che meritino qualcosa di più di una punizione"  
"Purtroppo..." La McGranitt sorrise falsamente e a fatica."...conta quello che penso io, visto che sono nella mia Casa, Dolores".  
"Be', in realtà, Minerva, credo che scoprirà che la mia opinione conta. Dove l'ho messa? Cornelius l'ha appena mandata... voglio dire...” Ridacchio, mentre frugava nella borsa. "...il Ministro l'ha appena mandata... ah sì..."  
Estrasse una pergamena fin troppo familiare, che Harry aveva già visto più volte appesa alla bacheca di Grifondoro.  
"Hem hem... Decreto Didattico Numero Venticinque!".  
"Un altro!" Esclamò scioccata la McGranitt.  
"Sì"disse la Umbridge, sempre sorridendo. "In effetti, Minerva, è stata proprio lei a farmi capire che era necessario un ulteriore emendamento... ricorda come mi ha scavalcato, quando non volevo consentire alla squadra di Quidditch di Grifondoro di ricomporsi? Ha portato il caso davanti a Silente, che ha insistito perché la squadra tornasse a giocare. Be', non potevo accettarlo. Ho preso subito contatti con il Ministro, e lui ha convenuto che l'Inquisitore Supremo deve avere il potere di sottrarre privilegi agli allievi, o non avrebbe... o, per meglio dire, non avrei più autorità di un qualsiasi insegnante! E ora vede, Minerva, che avevo ragione a non volere che la squadra di Grifondoro si ricostituisse? Hanno dei caratteri spaventosi... stavo leggendo il Decreto, comunque... hem hem... All'Inquisitore Supremo è conferita la massima autorità sulle punizioni, sanzioni e soppressioni di privilegi riguardanti gli allievi di Hogwarts, nonché la facoltà di alterare punizioni, sanzioni e soppressioni di privilegi comminate da altri membri del personale. Firmato Cornelius Caramell, Ministro della Magia, Ordine di Merlino, Prima Classe eccetera eccetera".  
Arrotolò la pergamena e la ripose nella borsa, senza smettere di sorridere.  
"Dunque... credo proprio che dovrò squalificare questi due dal gioco del Quidditch a tempo indeterminato"  
Harry sentì il Boccino agitarsi freneticamente nella sua mano, mentre spalancava la bocca.  
"Squalificarci?A tempo... indeterminato?" La sua voce era lontana, quasi estranea da lui.  
"Sì, signor Potter, ritengo che una squalifica a vita sia l'ideale. Lei e il signor Weasley qui presente. E per essere sicuri, credo che anche il gemello di questo giovanotto vada fermato... se le sue compagne di squadra non glie l'avessero impedito, sono certa che avrebbe attaccato anche lui il giovane Malfoy. Naturalmente le loro scope sono confiscate; le terrò al sicuro nel mio ufficio, per essere certa che la squalifica non venga violata. Ma non sono irragionevole, professoressa McGranitt" Proseguì la Umbridge, rivolgendosi ad una pietrificata McGranitt "Il resto della squadra può continuare a giocare, non ho visto segni di violenza da parte loro. Bene... buon pomeriggio".  
E la Umbridge uscì dall’ufficio, portando via con sé, ancora una volta, un pezzo che rendeva la vita di Harry ad Hogwarts decente.


	11. Chapter 11

Sembrava quasi che per ogni cosa bella, la Umbridge decidesse di distruggere qualcosa ad Harry, sfidando il suo umore in una gara di alti e bassi che vinceva sempre lei. Il ritorno di Hagrid fu smontato dall’incursione notturna della Umbridge, la felicità nel vederlo salvo distrutta dalla prospettiva che la donna si liberasse di lui con una delle sue verifiche. Quando Ron, Harry ed Hermione si diressero verso la Foresta Proibita nutrivano poche speranze per come sarebbe stata la lezione: la ragazza aveva cercato di convincere il più possibile Hagrid a far studiare loro qualcosa di noioso, seguendo il programma della Caporal, ma il mezzogigante aveva fatto orecchie da mercante. Mentre si avvicinavano agli altri studenti fu con sorpresa che Harry notò dove si trovavano: al limitare della foresta, a pochi metri dalla piccola radura di Regulus.  
La superarono, fortunatamente, quando Hagrid fece segno loro di seguirlo: camminarono per un bel po’, fino ad arrivare in un punto dove la luce faceva fatica a passare attraverso gli alberi. Qui Hagrid poggiò la mezza mucca morta che stava portando sulle spalle, e cominciò a chiamare verso gli alberi con degli strani fischi.  
Quando un cavallo scheletrico di colore nero uscì dalla foresta e cominciò a mangiare la carne, Harry si sentì riempire di sollievo. “Thestral...” Mormorò, ricordando le parole di Regulus all’inizio dell’anno.  
“Che?” Chiese Ron, che si guardava confuso intorno. Quasi tutti nella classe non sembravano capire cosa stesse succedendo: gli unici che sembravano poter vedere i Thestral oltre ad Harry erano Regulus, Neville ed un ragazzo di Serpeverde.  
Ci fu una breve spiegazione su cosa fossero i Thestral, in cui Hagrid venne anche aiutato da Hermione, prima che la Umbridge interrompesse la lezione arrivando per la sua ispezione. Ovviamente fu terribile: la donna prese di mira Hagrid intenzionalmente, senza neanche provare ad essere neutrale, facendolo apparire come un’idiota supportata anche da Malfoy ed i suoi amichetti. Quando la donna cominciò a girare fra gli studenti, Hermione aveva lacrime di rabbia agli occhi.   
“Vecchia megera, arpia maligna!” Sibiliò. “Lo so che cosa stai facendo, brutta perversa subdola...”  
Le domande della donna furono viscide: Pansy Parkinson e altri del suo gruppetto la assecondarono, ma anche le risposte positive di Neville e altri furono trasformate in commenti negativi.  
“E lei, invece, signor Nott, lei chi ha visto morire?” Chiese la Umbridge con indifferenza verso lo studente Serpeverde: a quanto pare era immune all’empatia con chiunque persona, non importava la casa. Anche lui sembrava a disagio. “Mia madre.”  
“Capisco. Signor Potter?” Chiese, senza girarsi.  
Harry avrebbe voluto non rispondere, ma sapeva che le avrebbe dato solo una soddisfazione in più. “Cedric Diggory.” Mormorò.  
“Ah, sì, un tragico incidente.” Commentò la Professoressa, fintamente grave, aspettando qualche minuto come a sfidarlo a commentare. Harry, fortunatamente, rimase zitto. “Signor Black?”  
“Signor Black?” Ripeté Hagrid, cascando dalle nuvole, prima che Regulus potesse rispondere. Il suo sguardo si posò su di lui ed assunse un’espressione molto confusa. “E tu da dove diavolo spunti fuori? Non t’ho mai visto, e mi ricorderei d’un Black...”  
“Si è trasferito!” Si affrettò ad esclamare Ron. “E’ il figlio di Sirius-”  
“Il figlio di Sirius!” Esclamò Hagrid, e con un tuffo al cuore Harry si rese conto che nessuno doveva aver fatto in tempo ad avvisarlo della novità. “Ma non sapevo mica che c’ha avuto un figlio-”  
“Lei, insieme al resto della comunità magica.” Commentò la Umbridge, secca. “Un qualche motivo, Professor Hagrid, perché lei in particolare dovrebbe essere a conoscenza di una cosa del genere?”  
Sotto i lividi, Hagrid diventò violaceo. “Beh, emh, sa, la Gazzetta del Profeta con questi scandali ci va a nozze! Notizione da prima pagina! Ma in Francia non la portano mica...”  
“Capisco...” Disse la Umbridge, lanciandogli uno sguardo freddo, e poi rivolgendosi nuovamente a Regulus chiese: “Allora, Signor Black? Chi ha visto morire, con esattezza?”  
Il ragazzo fece spallucce. “Sfortunatamente, non lei.”  
Harry trattenne il fiato insieme ad una bella fetta della classe, sia studenti Grifondoro che Serpeverde. Hermione emise un verso simile ad uno squittio, accanto a lui.  
La Umbridge, tuttavia, non perse la sua espressione composta. Tutt’altro, sorrise freddamente. “A quanto pare non riesce proprio a fare a meno di venirmi a trovare tutte le sera, Signor Black. Le piacciono tanto le mie punizioni?”   
“Non ho altro da fare” Disse lui, tranquillo. La donna si voltò e tornò a fare domande alla classe, ma le sue mani le tremavano.

A fine lezione, dopo aver condiviso la rabbia per la lezione svolta, Harry, Ron e Hermione raggiunsero Regulus che camminava pacificamente verso il castello. “Re- Damian!”  
Il ragazzo si voltò, le mani nella tasca dei pantaloni, la divisa scolastica un po’ troppo grande sulle sue spalle. “Sì?”  
“Cos’è questa storia delle punizioni?” Chiese Hermione, preoccupata. “Non dovresti farti notare-”  
“Non m’importa.” Disse lui, facendo nuovamente spallucce. “Finisco i compiti presto. Ho tutte le sere libere.”  
“ _Tutte_ le sere?”  
“Non tutte. Quasi.” Regulus estrasse le mani dalle tasche e mostrò loro i palmi: erano immacolati, senza nessuna scritta incisa nella pelle come quella di Harry.  
“Come…” Balbettò Ron.  
Il Serpeverde sorrise, rimettendo le mani in tasca. “Non le mie braccia.” Si lasciò sfuggire una risatina, dondolando sui talloni. “Hanno il mio sangue. La penna non le riconosce, però! Non le mie braccia, non le mie mani. Scrivo e la penna non funziona!”  
“Oh...” Mormorò Hermione. “Quindi-?”  
L’ennesima alzata di spalle. “Per un po’ ha cercato di capire. Di fare funzionare. Poi si è arresa. Ho scritto semplicemente tanti frasi, e lei sta cercando un nuovo modo per punirmi. Non ne sta trovando di buoni.” La sua espressione si incupì. “Non sta trovando roba peggiore di...”  
Si bloccò, a disagio: rimase in silenzio qualche secondo prima di girare i tacchi e andarsene.  
“Sai, Hermione...” Disse Harry, guardando la sua schiena allontanarsi con un po’ di preoccupazione. “La McGranitt aveva ragione: ci sono di nuovo un Black ed un Potter ad Hogwarts che combinano guai, ma questa volta può stare tranquilla. Sono tutti indirizzati verso la Umbridge!”  
“Harry, _no_! Non vi dovete far notare!”  
“Prova a dirlo a Regulus.” Boffonchiò Ron. “Ma Harry non sta facendo nulla, no? Lei vorrebbe che lui reagisse per metterlo in punizione, ma lui è tranquillissimo… beh, partita di Quidditch permettendo. Scommetto che questo la fa infuriare!”  
“Esatto.” Confermò Harry. “E se l’ES andrà avanti senza problemi, allora anche se magari non lo saprà mai, avremo comunque vinto noi.”

 

_Harry dimentica presto il bacio di Cho, la gioia di passare le vacanze lontano dalla Umbridge, il senso di colpa per stare lontano da Sirius. Tutto si perde in un sogno. Tutto si perde in un corpo viscido che scivola nel pavimento, in zanne che affondano nella carne, in un brusco risveglio caratterizzato da vomito e dolore profondo alla cicatrice.  
La vittoria contro la Umbridge, in confronto, sembra una cosa lontana._

 

La terribile notte ad aspettare notizie del Signor Weasley sembrò essere molto più lunga di quanto effettivamente fosse. Anche quando si venne a scoprire che Arthur sarebbe guarito e tutti riacquistarono un po’ di allegria, Harry rimase cupo. Non dormì per recuperare le ore di sonno perdute: aveva troppa paura di trasformarsi nuovamente nel serpente ed attaccare qualcuno. Magari un membro della casa, come Ron, o qualcuno di quelli rimasti ad Hogwarts, come Hermione, Neville o Regulus. Le sue mani tremavano: non aprì bocca per ore intere, se non per rispondere brevemente alle domande che gli venivano fatte.  
La visita al San Mungo avrebbe dovuto rincuorarlo, fargli rendere conto della sicurezza di Arthur Weasley, che se non fosse stato per lui non lo avrebbero mai trovato e che non era colpa sua… ma le parole di Moody e degli altri adulti peggiorarono completamente la situazione.  
Harry si isolò nella sua stanza. Aveva provato a fuggire, per mettere in salvo tutti gli altri, Ron, i Weasley, Sirius, i ragazzi di Hogwarts… ma Silente gli aveva ordinato di rimanere dov’era e lui, per qualche strano motivo che non riusciva a comprendere, aveva obbedito. Convinto di essere posseduto da Voldemort, di essere lui l’arma, si chiuse in camera mentre tutti gli altri, felici, appendevano decorazioni natalizie e cantavano pastorali magiche.   
Alle sei del giorno dopo arrivarono Hermione e Regulus, che avevano dovuto aspettare la fine ufficiale delle lezioni per non insospettire troppo la Umbridge. La ragazza corse subito da Harry, con l’intenzione di convincerlo a seguirlo fuori dalla stanza.  
Ad aspettarlo trovò Ron, Ginny e Regulus, seduti su un letto con aria seria.  
“Come ti senti?” chiese Hermione, preoccupata. Harry distolse lo sguardo.   
“Bene” rispose. Regulus sbuffò, mentre Hermione sembrava indignata  
“Oh, non mentire, Harry! Ron e Ginny dicono che ti stai nascondendo da tutti da quando siete tornati dal San Mungo.”  
“Ah, dicono così?”  
"Be', è vero!" sbottò Ginny. "E non ci guardi nemmeno in faccia!"  
"Siete voi che non guardate in faccia me!" ribatté Harry con rabbia.  
"Forse vi guardavate a turno senza incrociarvi mai...”  
"Molto spiritosa, Hermione.”  
"Oh, piantala di fare l'incompreso" esclamò lei, piccata. "Ascolta, mi hanno raccontato quello che hai sentito la notte scorsa con le Orecchie Oblunghe..."  
"Ah, sì? Tutti a parlare di me, eh? Tanto mi sto abituando".  
"Noi volevamo parlare _con_ te, Harry..." obiettò Ginny, seriamente dispiaciuta ma non per questo con un’espressione poco determinata sul volto. "...ma tu ti nascondi da quando siamo tornati..."  
"Non volevo parlare con nessuno...”  
"Be', sei stato proprio stupido!" replicò Ginny arrabbiata, "Visto che io sono l'unica persona che conosci che è stata posseduta da Tu-Sai-Chi e posso dirti che cosa si prova".  
Quelle parole bloccarono Harry dallo sbottare di nuovo. Per qualche secondo rimase immobile, a comprenderne il significato, poi si voltò con sguardo dispiaciuto verso Ginny.  
"L'avevo dimenticato".  
"Beato te" mormorò lei freddamente.  
"Mi dispiace" disse Harry sincero. "Quindi... quindi secondo te non sono posseduto?"  
"Ricordi tutto quello che hai fatto?" domandò Ginny. "Ci sono momenti di vuoto in cui non sai che cosa hai fatto?"  
Harry rifletté attentamente, cercando di pensare alle giornate ad Hogwarts con attenzione.  
"No...".  
"Allora Tu-Sai-Chi non ti ha mai posseduto!" Concluse Ginny con semplicità ed un enorme sorriso. "Io avevo dei buchi di ore intere di cui non ricordavo niente. Mi trovavo in qualche posto e non sapevo come ci ero arrivata".  
Era troppo bello per essere vero, ma se così fosse stato...  
"Quel sogno su tuo padre e il serpente, però..."  
"Harry, tu hai già fatto sogni del genere in passato." intervenne Hermione. "Hai visto che cosa faceva Voldemort già l'anno scorso...".  
"Ma questo è stato diverso! Ero _dentro_ al serpente. Era come se fossi io, il serpente... e se Voldemort mi avesse trasportato in qualche modo fino a Londra...?"  
"Un giorno" disse Hermione, esasperata, "leggerai Storia di Hogwarts, e forse ti ricorderai che non ci si può Materializzare o Smaterializzare nella scuola. Nemmeno Voldemort avrebbe potuto farti volare via dal tuo dormitorio".  
“Voldemort è umano.” Confermò Regulus, prendendo la parola per la prima volta. “Pazzo, potentissimo, ma umano. Forse non completamente. Ma umano. Deve sottostare anche lui alle leggi della magia. Non può. Impossibile. Hogwarts ha magie troppo potenti.”  
"Non hai mai lasciato il tuo letto, Harry!" disse Ron. "Ti ho visto agitarti nel sonno per almeno un minuto prima che riuscissimo a svegliarti".  
Harry ci rifletté attentamente, spostando il suo sguardo verso di loro, guardando le loro espressioni determinate e incoraggianti attentamente, una per una. Era come se un peso si fosse sollevato dal suo cuore, e nonostante non credesse in tutto e per tutto in quello che avevano detto finalmente si concesse un sorriso, sentendo improvvisamente il clima natalizio prendere possesso di lui grazie alla voce di Sirius che, da fuori, si poteva udire cantare allegramente.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questo capitolo è _molto_ corto. Sfortunatamente non ho scritto la storia a capitoli - avevo fatto un lungo, grosso documento, e non mi ero accorto che la prossima scena, seppur anch'essa corta, meriterebbe un capitolo a parte. Quindi chiedo scusa.

L’atmosfera natalizia avvolse tutta la casa: Harry e gli altri passarono giorni interi a pulire velocemente le stanze per addobbarle meglio che potevano e rendere il tutto un po’ più allegro. L’unica nota stonata in questo era, oltre al ricovero del Signor Weasley, l’assenza di Kreacher: nonostante ad Harry e sicuramente anche a Sirius e gli altri non desse minimamente fastidio, Regulus si aggirava per casa chiamando il suo nome, sperando che ricomparisse. Il litigio che seguì fra lui e Sirius quando quest’ultimo cercò di convincerlo che andava tutto bene non riuscì a rovinare comunque l’atmosfera allegra, che si intensificò il giorno stesso di Natale.  
Harry ricevette un diario che elargiva consigli, un libro sulla Magia Difensiva Pratica, un portamonete zannuto, un modellino di Firebolt volante, tanti dolci, il solito maglione Weasley e un quadro agghiacciante fatto da Dobby. Harry non aveva pensato ad un regalo per lui, quindi si sentì un po’ in colpa quando Regulus a colazione gli schiaffò un pacchetto fatto male fra le mani, contenente un libricino sul Quidditch, senza dire una parola. Subito si giustificò dicendo che doveva aver lasciato il suo regalo ad Hogwarts, fuori dal baule, e se l’altro ragazzo aveva compreso che si trattava di una bugia non lo diede a vedere.  
Dopo il pranzo di Natale, tutto il gruppo di abitanti della casa tranne i fratelli Black corse al San Mungo a trovare il Signor Weasley, una giornata piuttosto felice se non si contava l’incontro deprimente e imbarazzante con Neville e sua nonna. Tuttavia, Harry sperava che Neville capisse che nessuno lo avrebbe preso in giro per quello che era successo a Frank ed Alice Paciock, anzi, tutto il contrario. Dubitava che ne avrebbero parlato al ritorno ad Hogwars: non ne parlarono più nemmeno a casa.

Si scoprì che Kreacher si era nascosto in soffitta, cosa che fece molto insospettire Regulus, che lo interrogò a dovere senza ottenere vere risposte: l’elfo domestico cercò di punirsi gravemente, a quanto pare, per non aver ascoltato il richiamo del suo padrone, ma il ragazzo lo fermò in tempo dall’ustionarsi le mani nel caminetto di uno dei saloni.  
La questione sembrò variare di importanza pian piano che si avvicinava il ritorno ad Hogwarts: Sirius sembrava incupirsi ogni giorno che passava e Harry aveva sentito Regulus cercare di convincere gli adulti a farlo rimanere a Grimmauld Place più volte.   
Onestamente, Harry condivideva il suo desiderio: l’unica cosa decente che lo aspettava ad Hogwarts era l’ES, sopratutto dopo aver scoperto che Piton gli avrebbe fatto delle _lezioni private di Occlumanzia._  
Per la prima volta in vita sua, il ritorno ad Hogwarts non fu affatto felice, e Harry dovette staccarsi da Sirius quasi a forza. A scuola, la Umbridge scrutava lui e tutti i Weasley con aria sospetta, e la prima lezione di Occlumanzia fu un fallimento così totale da lasciarlo sfinito sia fisicamente che mentalmente  
Ed esattamente secondo il karma di Harry, la felice notizia di aver compreso finalmente quale fosse il corridoio del suo frequente sogno fu accompagnata, il giorno dopo, da una decisamente più terribile: l’evasione dei fedelissimi di Voldemort da Azkaban. Mentre Hermione, indignata, correva via dal tavolo della colazione per, parole sue, “scrivere una lettera” misteriosamente, Harry lanciò occhiate varie agli altri studenti e ai professori: se gli adulti sembravano essere seri e preoccupati, senza nessun eccezione, fra i ragazzi erano pochi quelli che prestavano attenzione alla notizia in prima pagina o sembravano essere spaventati; fra questi, Harry notò un Neville pallidissimo, che osservava davanti a sé tenendo con mani tremanti un bicchiere di succo di zucca da mezz’ora. Regulus, al tavolo dei Serpeverde, sembrava essere altrettanto preoccupato: aveva strappato dalle mani di Draco Malfoy il giornale e lo leggeva con l’aria più concentrata che gli avesse mai visto addosso. Malfoy, stranamente, non sembrò replicare nulla, ma si sporse accanto a lui per guardare cosa stesse leggendo.

Quella giornata fu a dir poco cupa, segnata infine dalla notizia che Hagrid era in verifica. Harry si trascinò alle varie lezioni con stanchezza e in silenzio, quasi senza ascoltare le parole dei professori. Aveva mille pensieri per la testa, e neanche uno che c’entrasse effettivamente con la scuola: se la situazione fosse rimasta così anche nei mesi successivi, non sarebbe mai riuscito a concentrarsi abbastanza per i G.U.F.O. Dopo cena stava per trascinarsi verso la Torre di Grifondoro, quando Regulus lo bloccò poco vicino all’entrata della Sala Grande.  
“Stai bene?” Gli chiese, e Harry scosse la testa perché in qualche modo sapeva che non avrebbe potuto raccontargli una bugia così grossa.  
“Andrà tutto bene.” Mormorò lui, poi gli sorrise. “Grazie per il regalo, comunque.”  
“Ah… giusto.” Disse Harry, ancora imbarazzato per la figuraccia. “Uh, non sapevo che tipo di dolci ti piacessero, quindi-”  
“Non mi piacciono i dolci.” Rispose candidamente Regulus. Harry gli aveva regalato una scatola di api frizzole e altri dolcetti particolari che avrebbe potuto durare per due mesi interi. “Ma va bene. Va bene comunque.”  
E con tutta la naturalezza possibile, Regulus si sporse a baciarlo sulla guancia, velocemente e poi scappò via.  
Harry, completamente rosso di imbarazzo, si portò una mano alla guancia, confuso. Scambiò un veloce sguardo con Ron, non l’unico a fissarlo della Sala, che ricambiò l’occhiata perplessa e alzò le mani, come a dirgli che non anche lui aveva la più pallida idea di cosa fosse successo.  
“Forse si faceva così, negli anni settanta?” Ipotizzò l’amico la sera, confuso. Hermione lanciò ad entrambi uno sguardo sconvolto e quasi rassegnato, prima di andare a dormire.


	13. Chapter 13

Il mese di Gennaio vide le lezioni dell’ES intensificarsi, se non in numero in difficoltà. Tutti quanti ormai facevano passi da gigante, imparando incantesimi di livelli decisamente superiori a quelli del G.U.F.O. : dopo la scoperta della fuga da Azkaban di Bellatrix Lestrange, Neville era quello che ci metteva più impegno, arrivando a superarli tutti e ad essere secondo, nella velocità e livello di apprendimento, solo ad Hermione. Le lezioni dell’ES erano, ormai, l’unica valvola di sfogo di Harry, fra lezioni di Occlumanzia che non funzionavano e lo lasciavano sempre più debole e la Umbridge che continuava ad estendere il suo potere fra le mura di Hogwarts, minacciando ora di licenziare un insegnante fra la Cooman e Hagrid.   
Fra tutto questo, Gennaio passò così velocemente che la mattina del quattordici febbraio arrivò quasi in maniera inaspettata per Harry. Il ragazzo cercò di vestirsi in maniera accurata e persino di pettinarsi -inutilmente-: pensare all’appuntamento con Cho quel giorno gli faceva venire mal di pancia, e non sapeva se per l’attesa o per altro. Da una parte, era finalmente la sua occasione, dopo il loro primo bacio, per uscire con la ragazza per cui aveva una cotta da una vita; dall’altra parte, Cho se l’era sempre immaginata diversa, più felice, meno propensa alle lacrime, e per quanto capisse che si sentisse triste per Cedric lo faceva sentire a disagio…

L’appuntamento iniziò bene, proseguì male con la notizia che avrebbero dovuto raggiungere Hermione ad un certo punto, e finì ancora peggio. Il locale di Madama Piediburro era stato orribile, la conversazione decisamente disastroso ed il finale tragico. 

“Cho!” Aveva urlato Harry, nel tentativo di fermare la ragazza che, in lacrime, scappava dalla sala da Tea, adesso completamente silenziosa. Gli occhi di tutti erano puntati su Harry. Lui gettò un galeone sul tavolo, si tolse i coriandoli rosa dai capelli e seguì Cho fuori.  
Pioveva, forte: nessuna traccia della ragazza, che sembrava essersi smaterializzata. Mezz’ora prima stavano bene, poi improvvisamente le cose avevano cominciato ad andare male e adesso Harry era sotto la pioggia, da solo, a cercarla con lo sguardo. Si rese conto, con rabbia, di non averne neanche voglia.  
“Le donne!” mormorò con rabbia, avviandosi per la strada bagnata con le mani affondate in tasca. “Perché ha voluto parlare di Cedric, poi? Perché tira sempre fuori un argomento che la trasforma in un annaffiatoio umano?”  
Tirò un calcio ad un sassolino, facendolo roteare in una pozzanghera, incurante della pioggia scrosciante mentre cercava di raggiungere i Tre Manici di Scopa. Accanto a lui, studenti dal volto indefinito per via della tempesta cercavano di ripararsi in tutti i negozi, probabilmente infilandosi dentro ad essi anche a caso: l’unico che camminava come lui sotto l’acqua era un ragazzo con la sciarpa Serpeverde che avanzava come se la pioggia non lo disturbasse minimamente. Alzando lo sguardo, Harry incrociò lo sguardo di Regulus, che gli sorrise lievemente. “Harry.”  
Il ragazzo in questione voleva solo ficcarsi dentro ai Tre Manici di Scopa e dimenticare di essere a Hogsmeade: ancora non sapeva se avrebbe dovuto arrabbiarsi con Hermione per l’idea di vedersi o ringraziarla per aver dato una scusa a quell’appuntamento terribile di finire. Non aveva la benché minima voglia di avere una conversazione con qualcuno, nemmeno con Regulus, ma si costrinse a fermarsi. “Hey.” Borbottò.  
Regulus inarcò un sopracciglio al suo tono di voce. “Tutto bene?”  
“Sì.” Mentì lui, e poi si affrettò a cambiare argomento prima che il ragazzo potesse indagare più a fondo. “Sei qui da solo?”  
Gli venne in mente che, in effetti, nemmeno la volta precedente aveva visto Regulus con qualcuno, ma che aveva dato per scontato che fosse da solo per via dell’incontro. In effetti, si chiese se il ragazzo avesse effettivamente degli amici: sembrava andare d’accordo con quei tre ragazzi Serpeverde, ma erano più piccoli e forse non andavano così tanto d’accordo. Regulus sembrava indifferente al riguardo.  
“Ora sì.” Rispose. “Prima no. Ero con Draco.”  
“ _Malfoy?!_ ”  
Lui annuì, tranquillo, mentre Harry sentiva montare la rabbia dentro di sé: qualcosa nel suo petto sembrò ruggire, come un leone arrabbiato. Con Draco Malfoy di tutte le persone? Non si erano pestati? Non si erano insultati? Regulus non riteneva Malfoy un perfetto idiota?  
“Che diavolo ci facevi con _Malfoy_?”  
Regulus fece spallucce, un gesto che non aveva mai dato fastidio ad Harry ma che ora lo fece infuriare. “Lunga storia.” Disse. “Molto lunga.”  
“Siete diventati amiconi? Vai a volare con lui, ora?” Il Grifondoro non sapeva, con esattezza, perché avesse pronunciato quelle parole, o avesse usato quel tono così velenoso. Regulus, davanti a lui, sbatté le palpebre confuso.  
“Cosa? _No_.” Disse, quasi indignato, squadrandolo come a cercare la motivazione di quella frase. Poi assottigliò gli occhi. “Con chi eri _tu_?” Una pausa. “Cho Chang?”  
“Sì.” Borbottò Harry, tirando un altro calcio ad un sassolino. Regulus rimase a guardarlo, i capelli neri che gli gocciolavano sul volto e sulle spalle.   
“Ah.” La sua voce era piatta, con una nota di gelo. “Ovviamente eri con _Cho Chang..._ ”  
“Ovviamente ero con Cho!” Si difese – ma da cosa? - Harry, alzando le mani. “E’ la mia ragazza!” Ma lo era stata davvero? Un bacio e un appuntamento potevano classificarla come fidanzata? E se la risposta era sì, lo sarebbe stata ancora, dopo quel disastroso San Valentino?  
“Giusto.” Borbottò Regulus, così a bassa voce che lui dovette sforzarsi per sentirlo sotto il rumore della pioggia. “Ovviamente eri con Cho. Cho Chang. Lei è intelligente. Corvonero. E bella. E’ una ragazza… ovviamente eri con lei...”  
“Regulus, cosa stai blaterando?!”

In un attimo, gli fu addosso. Non per picchiarlo o per attaccarlo: Regulus lo afferrò dalle spalle, avvicinandosi a lui, improvvisamente altissimo dall’alto dei suoi cinque centimetri di differenza. Lo guardava con sguardo indecifrabile, il volto vicinissimo al suo. Harry non aprì bocca, cercando di comprendere che cosa avesse, a che cosa stesse pensando: il suo sguardo era intenso, come quando avevano parlato della sua morte. Si spostava dai suoi occhi alle sue labbra.   
Ma prima che Harry potesse trovare, dentro di sé, qualsiasi forza per muoversi o parlare, Regulus si allontanò di scatto da lui. “Non posso.” Disse, scuotendo la testa, il volto quasi incredulo per quello che aveva fatto. “Non posso, non posso-”  
“Regulus?”  
“Tu sei Harry _Potter_.” Esclamò lui indicandolo. “E io ero… ero un...” Un groppo alla gola impedì al ragazzo di continuare la frase, quasi un singhiozzo: automaticamente Harry fece un passo in avanti, e lui indietreggiò di nuovo. “E sei _piccolo_ , hai quindici anni, ed è _strano_ , è strano, e non posso, non dopo _lui_ , non dopo lui, non dopo...”  
“Regulus, di che diavolo stai parlando?” Questa volta fu Harry a poggiargli le mani sulle spalle, e il ragazzo non si ritrasse.   
Da vicino, doveva ammettere che Regulus era piuttosto carino. Non era bello quanto Sirius ma aveva quell’aria di _perfezione_ illusoria puramente Black, ed Harry si ritrovò a pensare che nemmeno le cicatrici che aveva sul labbro e sul resto del corpo lo imbruttissero ma lo rendessero qualcosa di unico, così come la sua cicatrice, i capelli crespi di Hermione o le lentiggini di Ron. Anche Regulus aveva le lentiggini, seminate su quasi tutto il volto, così pallide da potersi notare solo da vicino. E in questo momento loro erano molto, molto vicini.  
Sentì delle mani afferrargli i polsi, senza un’effettiva forza, e poi risalire sulle sue braccia, fino a fermarsi a pochi centimetri dal suo volto. E in uno scatto di Regulus le lentiggini divennero molto, molto più vicine.  
Fu diverso da quello con Cho. Meno aspettato, meno temuto, sicuramente più bagnato per via della pioggia. Non reagì all’inizio, troppo scioccato, troppo inesperto – ma quando inconsciamente lo strinse a sé, aprendo la bocca per accogliere meglio il bacio, Regulus si staccò. Gli diede uno spintone delicato, non abbastanza forte da fargli del male o da farlo cadere.  
“Non _posso_.” Ripeté e anche lui scomparve nella pioggia, correndo via, lasciando Harry da solo ancora più confuso e solo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> L'età del consenso in Italia, ovvero il paese da cui sto scrivendo questa fanfiction, è di quattordici anni. Quella inglese, ovvero dove è ambientata la storia, tuttavia, è di sedici. Come potete ben capire, Harry si piazza a metà fra le due.  
> Non ho, tuttavia, classificato questa fanfiction come Underage per un semplice motivo: di atti sessuali, effettivamente, non ce ne sono. Il "Mature" della fanfiction deriva ovviamente dai temi trattati, non da scene di sesso (come potete vedere, non ci sono nemmeno nei tag).  
> Ho voluto fare questa precisazione per evitare problemi - a chiunque desse fastidio: sappiate che questa fanfiction è sprovvista di lemon e lime, non ci sono neppure Off-story.  
> Detto questo, vi lascio ai prossimi capitoli.


	14. Chapter 14

“Ah, ho dimenticato di chiederti...” disse Hermione allegramente quella sera a cena, lanciando un'occhiata al tavolo di Corvonero: Cho era appena entrata insieme alla sua amica Marietta e altre ragazze della sua casa, evitando completamente lo sguardo di Harry. “...che cosa è successo all'appuntamento con Cho. Come mai sei tornato così presto?”  
“E’ stato un fiasco totale.” Borbottò lui, poggiando il suo succo di zucca e raccontandole velocemente cosa fosse successo con Cho prima che Harry la raggiungesse ai Tre Manici di Scopa per l’intervista con Rita Skeeter. A quelle parole, Hermione si accigliò.  
“Harry, scusami, ma hai dimostrato davvero poco tatto! Allora, innanzitutto non avresti dovuto dirle che ci saremmo visti a metà appuntamento...”  
“Hermione, non mi interessa.”  
“...o dovevi dirglielo in un modo diverso, un modo che… come non ti interessa!?”   
“Mh.” Harry alzò lo sguardo nuovamente verso Cho, poi lo spostò sul tavolo di Serpeverde. Non era lì. “E’ andata male, lei è una piagnona e io uno stupido, va bene?” Sbottò, portandosi il succo di zucca alle labbra e quasi affogandosi nel tentativo di berlo velocemente.  
Hermione adesso lo guardava con aria sospettosa, squadrandogli il volto come per capire se qualcuno lo avesse stregato. “Harry va… tutto bene?” Chiese, cautamente, per poi scuotere la testa. “Cioè, lo so che non va tutto bene, hai litigato con Cho, ma intendo, sembri molto perplesso...”  
“Sto bene.” Mentì, tossendo. “Io, uh, ho incontrato Re-... Dam-... _Black._ Dopo Cho.”   
Harry corse a servirsi delle salsicce, sperando che la frase servisse a placare la curiosità di Hermione  
Ovviamente, la ragazza ne fu solo incuriosita di più. I suoi occhi si assottigliarono. “E’ successo qualcosa?” Poi assunse un’espressione allarmata. “Ti ha fatto del male?”  
“NO!” Esclamò Harry così forte che Dean, Neville e tanti altri si girarono a vedere se stesse bene. “No, no.” Ripeté più a bassa voce, aspettando che la gente smettesse di guardarli. “E’ solo, umh...”  
Non sapeva esattamente cosa dire. Portò lo sguardo sul suo piatto, poi nuovamente sul tavolo di Serpeverde, ovunque tranne che sull’amica che aspettava impaziente davanti a lui. Cercò di prendersi nuovamente da bere ma decise all’ultimo di riabbassare il bicchiere, non fidandosi in quel momento delle sue mani. Le sue dita, inconsciamente, andarono a poggiarsi contro la sua bocca, tracciando senza volerlo il contorno delle sue labbra.  
Il gesto, nonostante veloce e apparentemente casuale, venne notato comunque da Hermione. “Oh.” La ragazza spalancò gli occhi. “OHHHH...”  
“Cosa?” Esclamò Ron, sporco di fango e stanco morto per via dell’allenamento di Quidditch, sedendosi accanto a loro con aria cupa. “Cosa è successo?”  
“Oh, beh, me lo aspettavo.” Esclamò Hermione con aria decisa, incrociando le braccia. “Insomma, magari non all’inizio, ma ultimamente il suo comportamento era troppo strano. O davvero cercava un’occasione di ucciderti, o questo! Beh, almeno adesso posso essere tranquilla e scagionarlo da ogni sospetto!”  
“Hermione...” Mormorò Harry. “Certe volte non capisco come ragioni.”  
“Lo sapete, vero, che ancora non mi avete detto che cosa è successo, no?”  
“E quindi?” Chiese Hermione, sporgendosi sul tavolo, stando ben attenta a non mettere i capelli nei vari piatti. “Cosa è successo esattamente?”  
“Posso almeno sapere di chi stiamo parlando?” Si lamentò Ron. La ragazza si rese conto quasi all’improvviso della sua presenza lì e gli lanciò un’occhiata di scuse prima di rispondere. “R- emh, Damian Black.”  
“Oh. Che ha combinato stavolta?” Chiese Ron, dimenticando per un attimo il Quidditch: Harry era sicuro che l’allenamento fosse andato uno schifo, dal suo aspetto quando era entrato nella Sala Grande. Il ragazzo andò ad azzannare un toast, guardando Harry. “Shi è meffo nei guui con la Umbpfridge?”  
“Ron, non parlare con la bocca aperta!” Esclamò Hermione, schifata. “No, la cosa riguarda Harry, Ron.”  
Ron sembrò non capire, fino a quando Hermione non gli lanciò sguardi così profondi che quasi avrebbero potuto ucciderlo all’istante. A quel punto il ragazzo ingoiò tutto in un sol colpo e sobbalzò. “Lui ha- davvero? Quando?”  
“Ad Hogsmeade.”  
“Un momento!” Harry passò lo sguardo da Ron ad Hermione, poi nuovamente su Ron. “Cosa diavolo- come fa ad avere capito cosa-”  
“Amico… era palese persino per me.” Spiegò lui. “Insomma, superati i sospetti per il suo passato… ecco, ti guarda ancora meglio di come tu guardi Cho! E non siamo gli unici ad averlo notato.”   
“Non è… non-”  
“Harry.” Disse Hermione, ferma. “Poco prima di Natale, quando ad una lezione di Pozioni abbiamo dovuto dividerci e condividere il calderone con i Serpeverde, lui si è spalmato così tanto su di te che persino Neville è venuto a chiedermi se steste insieme.”  
“Ah.” Harry avvampò, guardandosi intorno, come a cercare gli sguardi inquisitori dei suoi compagni di Casa. “Non- non avevo mai notato...”  
“Oh, Harry, non mi aspettavo il contrario.” Disse Hermione. “Davvero.”  
“Quindi?” Chiese Ron, incuriosito, anche se sembrava un po’ stranito. “Come è andata?”  
“Beh- è stato umido...”  
“ _Ancora_?”  
“Pioveva!”  
“Sì ma...” Ron tossì, imbarazzato. “Tu… tu che hai _fatto_?”  
“L’ho preso e l’ho sbattuto contro un muro, Ron. Verso Ottobre partorirà i miei figli. Ma secondo te, Ron?! Sono rimasto lì!”  
Sentiva la faccia rossissima, e la necessità di correre a gettarsi nel letto, sotto le coperte, per non uscirne mai più. Ron non sembrò cogliere il suo imbarazzo, tuttavia. “Sì, ma hai ricambiato sì o no?”  
“Io-” Sentiva lo sguardo di entrambi sul suo volto, e non riuscì nemmeno ad immaginare di mentire. “Beh, ci… ci ho provato.”  
“Dannazione, Harry!” Esclamò Ron, gettando le braccia in alto, indignato. “Mi hai appena fatto perdere un sacco di Falci!”  
“Io ti ho detto di non scommettere così tanto.” Lo reguardì Hermione, con voce altezzosa.  
“Devo trovare Fred e George.” E il ragazzo si alzò e corse via, lasciando Harry a bocca aperta.  
“Avete...” Riuscì a dire, a metà fra il rabbioso e l’incredulo. “Avete _scommesso_ su di me?”  
“Sulla tua possibilità di ricambiarlo. Oh, Harry, l’unico motivo per cui Fred e George non hanno cercato di includere R- Damian nella scommessa è che Ginny ha minacciato di fatturarli! Mezzo ES stava aspettando notizie: non hai notato che Cho non parla mai con Damian, anzi, lo guarda sempre male?”  
Harry lo aveva notato, ma aveva pensato che derivasse dal suo essere Serpeverde. Solo ora si rese conto che la ragazza non aveva avuto alcun problema a parlare e ad esercitarsi con i tre ragazzini Serpeverde del terzo anno.   
“Quindi...” La sua bocca era particolarmente asciutta. “...siamo fonte di gossip per metà Hogwarts?”  
“Oh, beh, sei _Harry Potter_. Tutto quello che fai è fonte di gossip per Hogwarts.” Disse Hermione, imbarazzata. “Comunque, stai tranquillo. Abbiamo già zittito gente che ha provato a dire qualcosa di male – stranamente Smith ci ha aiutato, non pensavamo che prendesse le tue difese così ferocemente… Non saprei dire per il resto di Hogwarts, però. L’omosessualità non è un problema nel Mondo Magico, ma alcuni potrebbero comunque-”  
“Hermione, frena!” La fermò Harry subito, portando le mani in avanti. “Non ho mai detto di ricambiarlo. Non ho mai nemmeno pensato a lui in… in certe maniere!”  
“Oh, beh...” Si bloccò un po’ lei. “Però ti _piace_ , vero?”  
“Mi piace Cho.” Disse, nello stesso momento in cui qualcosa dentro di sé negava la frase. “Mi piacciono le ragazze.”  
 _Ma mi piace anche Regulus_. Disse una voce nella sua testa. _Insomma, è carino._  
Sì, ma non gli piaceva in quel senso. Era un amico, un amico inaspettato con cui aveva passato ottime serate, che lo incuriosiva ogni volta che lo parlava o che solo lo fissava con i grandi occhi grigi. Apprezzava la sua compagnia, ma non c’era nulla di più. Insomma-  
Insomma, non era Cho. Era un ragazzo. Era Regulus, con le sue mani che lo sfioravano all’improvviso, le sue lentiggini, le sue labbra da cui uscivano per lo più brutti vocaboli, labbra che…  
“Non importa- non importa a prescindere, Hermione.” Mormorò, rosso. “Anche se lo ricambiassi -cosa che non faccio- non cambierebbe nulla.”  
“Perché?”  
Il suo sguardo si spostò nuovamente al tavolo di Serpeverde. Regulus non era ancora lì. “Torniamo al Dormitorio?”  
Sulla strada per la Torre di Grifondoro riuscirono a trovare abbastanza privacy da parlare senza trattenersi, così Harry raccontò precisamente cosa fosse successo.  
“Oh...” Mormorò Hermione, riflettendo. “Beh… c’era un po’ da aspettarselo. Insomma, è il fratello di Sirius, no? Deve essere strano, provare sentimenti per il figlioccio del proprio fratello- e sicuramente conosceva tuo padre, che era identico a te fisicamente, quindi deve essere strano anche quello. Senza lasciar perdere l’età – non so se Regulus si consideri ancora un diciottenne o adulto, ma la differenza è un bel po’.”  
“Cho con Cedric e le sue lagne.” Si lamentò Harry. “Regulus con tutte queste questioni che si crea da solo. Ma è normale?”  
“E’ una delle cose che ci rende umani.” Disse lei. “Per quanto riguarda il resto del suo discorso… ricordati che Regulus ha vissuto per più di trent’anni. Non sono sicura di cosa sia successo nel periodo dopo la sua apparente morte, nessuno lo sa, ma è perfettamente plausibile che prima abbia avuto qualche esperienza che magari non riesce a dimenticare. Come tu con Cho se vi metteste insieme per davvero.”  
“O come tu con Krum.”  
“Sai Harry, Ron è davvero una brutta influenza su di te!” Esclamò Hermione. “O forse è il contrario, o forse vi influenzate a vicenda. Andiamo, sono sicura che avrà bisogno di consolazione, sembra che l’allenamento sia andato malissimo. Per quanto riguarda Regulus, pensaci su e poi parlaci.”

 

Ma Regulus era letteralmente scomparso. Sembrava saltare i pasti e anche un bel po’ di lezioni che Harry condivideva con i Serpeverde, come Pozioni (cosa che non sembrava far piacere a Piton, che guardava il banco vuoto piuttosto spesso con sguardo indecifrabile). L’unica volta che riuscì a vederlo, prima della partita contro Tassorosso, fu a Cura delle Creature Magiche, ma Regulus si concentrò tutto il tempo sul curare il suo Snaso ignorandolo del tutto e se ne andò così velocemente da far quasi credergli che fosse stato un’allucinazione.  
Harry… non aveva davvero compreso cosa stesse succedendo. Oh, ci aveva pensato, anche fin troppo nonostante tutti gli altri problemi che aveva nella mente. A fine mese Harry si era reso conto soltanto che Cho _forse_ non gli piaceva davvero così tanto quanto pensava, e che _forse_ Regulus poteva piacergli in quel senso, _forse_ , ma non aveva una vera e propria risposta da dare a Hermione.   
Forse parlare con Regulus lo avrebbe aiutato a capire cosa voleva e sopratutto cosa volesse l’altro ragazzo, ma non riuscì a trovarlo neanche cercandolo appositamente. La sua tensione cresceva quasi come quell’estate, tanto che era sbottato più volte contro Ron e Hermione per cose inutili, e aveva quasi rischiato di farsi assegnare nuovamente una punizione dalla Umbridge.  
“Senti.” Esclamò Ginny, fermandolo dopo la disastrosa partita contro Tassorosso con aria nervosa. “Vi vedete alle dieci nella Stanza delle Necessità. E cercate di chiarire perché, Harry, sei insopportabile.”  
“Come-”  
“Ho i miei mezzi.” Disse lei, mettendosi le mani sui fianchi in una straordinaria e spaventosa imitazione della Signora Weasley, prima di correre via a parlare con altra gente.  
Verso le dieci di sera, Harry si ritrovò davanti a dove normalmente si riunivano tutti per l’ES, ancora indeciso su cosa fare. Aveva detto alla Stanza delle Necessità che _aveva bisogno di vedere Regulus Black_ , queste esatte parole, e una piccola porta si era materializzata davanti a lui in attesa di essere aperta.   
Però Harry non sapeva se voleva davvero avere questa conversazione: aveva cercato l’altro ragazzo fino a quella mattina con l’intenzione di parlare, ma ora che si trovava davanti alla possibilità di farlo gli tremavano le gambe. Attingendo a tutto il coraggio Grifondoro che aveva, spinse la porta con decisione solo dopo un quarto d’oretta di ripensamenti sotto il mantello.  
La Stanza delle Necessità era diversa, al suo interno, di quando si esercitavano con l’ES: consisteva in quello che sembrava un semplice salotto non arredato in maniera eccessiva, con un caminetto, un tappeto e due poltrone verdi scure; non molto diversa dall’angolo preferito di Harry della Sala Comune di Grifondoro, ma allo stesso tempo con qualche cosa di Serpeverde dentro. Le pareti scure erano addobbate di specchi, piccoli e grandi, e Regulus era già lì, seduto non su una poltrona ma per terra, sul tappeto, davanti al fuoco.  
Harry si chiuse la porta alle spalle, e poi aspettò. Se Regulus lo aveva notato, non lo aveva dato a vedere. Il Grifondoro aspettò qualche minuto prima di schiarirsi la gola. “Umh, questo posto… è...”  
“Arriva prima tu, la prossima volta.” Sbottò Regulus, sempre non guardandolo. Calò un silenzio imbarazzante: da qualche parte nella stanza doveva esserci un orologio a cucù, perché Harry sentiva il tremendo ticchettare che segnalava il tempo: desiderò che smettesse, e improvvisamente il rumore cessò.  
Regulus giocherellava con il medaglione che aveva al collo. Lo aveva visto più volte: doveva essere uno dei cimeli che lui e i Weasley avevano provato a buttare, quello che non si apriva in questo caso. Regulus giocò con la catenina per minuti abbondanti, prima di aprire bocca.  
“...Non avrei dovuto. Scegliere questo nome.” Mormorò, così piano che per sentirlo Harry fu costretto ad avvicinarsi. “Non avrei. E’ stato uno sbaglio. Un grosso sbagliato.”  
“Intendi Damian?” A quelle parole, Regulus sembrò sobbalzare. La mano si strinse a pugno attorno al medaglione, mentre annuiva.  
“Lui… era mio amico.” Disse, abbassando lo sguardo. “Ma non solo.”  
Lo stomaco di Harry si attorcigliò in una morsa di disagio. _Non un altro Cedric_ , pensò, _ti supplico._  
Ma aveva imparato dal suo errore, aveva imparato dalle lacrime di Cho quando si era rifiutato di affrontare l’argomento: _ne ho bisogno lei aveva detto_ , in lacrime. Forse ne aveva bisogno anche l’altro ragazzo: Harry non conosceva questo Damian. Non ci aveva fatto una breve ma leale amicizia, non lo aveva visto morire davanti a lui, per causa sua. Poteva almeno tentare.  
“Lui era…?” Si bloccò, non sapendo esattamente cosa chiedere, ma Regulus sembrò apprezzare il non aver cambiato argomento.   
“Eravamo insieme. Lì. Dove mi hanno trovato.” Disse, alzando lo sguardo verso le fiamme del caminetto. La sua espressione sembrava assente, mentre parlava. “Io… sono stato bene con lui ma… non _ricordo_...”  
Un pensiero improvviso prese possesso di Harry. “Il ragazzo del molliccio?” Provò, sicuro di star cercando di indovinare completamente a caso. Invece, Regulus annuì, strizzando gli occhi.  
“Ricordo… come ci siamo separati.” Sussurrò. “Ma poi… più nulla. Voci. Sensazioni. Immagini. E, sì, il Molliccio.”  
Harry era stanco di stare in piedi: si sedette accanto a Regulus, guardandolo tentativamente: il ragazzo non sembrò esserne infastidito.   
“Potrebbe avermi fatto del male.” Disse. “Potrebbe essere morto. Potrebbe avermi dimenticato. Per questo ho scelto il suo nome. Per ricordare, e farmene una ragione. Ma ho sbagliato. Non posso farmi chiamare così da voi. Da te. N-neanche per finta. Non se io, non se tu...”  
Alzò la mano, portandola vicino al braccio di Harry, ma sembrò cambiare idea e la abbassò, lasciandola cadere a terra, abbandonata. “Non se tu...”  
“Ti piace ancora?”   
“Ti piace ancora Cho?”  
Harry rimase in silenzio.  
“Mia Zia Druella mi ha detto, tanti anni fa, mi ha detto...” Assottigliò gli occhi, cercando di ricordare. “...che il secondo amore è sempre quello giusto. Che quando si è indecisi, che quando si prova sentimenti per due persone… non puoi tornare con la prima. Perché se hai dubitato e hai pensato anche solo di lasciarla, allora non è vero.”  
“Ha...” Mormorò Harry. “...Ha senso.”  
“Non per tutti i casi. Non credo. Siamo… tutti diversi. Ma qui, io...” Regulus scoppiò in una risata senza divertimento. “E’ _strano_. Sono _morto_ , per _te_. Indirettamente. Per aiutarti. Anche se non eri ancora nato. Frequentavo la scuola con i tuoi _genitori_. Mio _fratello_ è il tuo _padrino_. E… e io sono molto, molto più grande.”  
“Un anno più piccolo di Sirius.” Ricordò Harry. L’altro rimase in silenzio per un po’.  
“Non sapevo quanto tempo passasse… lì.” Rivelò. “Se ci ripenso… Anni. Giorni. Ore? Mesi? Non lo so. Ogni volta cambia. Cambia. Il mio corpo non è cresciuto. Non è variato. E la mia mente...” Si morse un labbro, all’altezza della piccola cicatrice che glielo deturpava. “Non ho trentacinque anni. Ne ho _diciotto_. Quasi diciannove. Ho _vissuto_ trentacinque anni, ma non sono… non sono così adulto. E’ tanto comunque. Diciott’anni.”  
“Regulus...”  
“Io ti _piaccio_ , Harry?” Chiese lui, interrompendolo, voltando la testa a guardarlo dritto negli occhi, serio. “Sei qui per questo? Perché ti senti in dovere? In colpa? Perché vuoi essere mio amico? Perché?”  
“Io...” Deglutì, la bocca asciutta, cercando di trovare le parole adatte a quello che stava provando in quel momento, a quella sensazione di insicurezza totale. “Come faccio a saperlo?”  
Silenzio. “Non voglio. Non voglio costringerti a… questo, se non vuoi. Non mi approfitterò di te.” Regulus fece per alzarsi, ma Harry lo trattenne per il braccio sinistro.  
“Non ti stai approfittando di _me_.” Disse lui, indignato. “Sono qui di mia spontanea volontà. E’ solo che...” Si bloccò, ancora incerto. “E’… confuso. Non so-”  
Quella sensazione nel suo corpo era tornata nel momento esatto in cui Regulus aveva provato ad andarsene: un qualcosa dentro di lui che ruggiva con rabbia al pensiero di lasciarsi scappare un’occasione del genere. Era stato bene con lui, così tanto da rischiare di essere in castigo pur di passare qualche ora con lui a volare: esercitarsi era solo una scusa palese per vedersi, visto che Harry prima della sua squalifica poteva volare tranquillamente al campo da Quidditch. E c’era qualcosa che dentro il suo stomaco si comprimeva ogni qual volta pensava ai momenti in cui Regulus scompariva, come dopo il suo bacio, come dopo il litigio nella radura. Momenti in cui, si rese conto, erano _lontani._

Si conoscevano da poco più di sei mesi: Harry non sapeva praticamente _nulla_ di Regulus, non importava quello che gli era stato detto sul suo passato da Mangiamorte. Non sapeva esattamente cosa intendesse, pochi attimi prima, con il morire per lui: non pensava nemmeno che fosse effettivamente morto fino a quel momento, perché le persone non potevano tornare in vita, era una regola ben precisa della magia, no? Pensava che non fosse semplicemente mai morto, che l’Arazzo si fosse sbagliato.  
Non sapeva esattamente perché avesse cominciato a idolatrare Voldemort, se era stato l’insegnamento dei genitori o una sua cosa personale. Non sapeva quando avesse smesso di insultare i Nati Babbani, non sapeva come aveva tradito Voldemort, non sapeva assolutamente _nulla_. Sirius non gli aveva raccontato niente del periodo di suo fratello ad Hogwarts, o di prima del loro smistamento. Era completamente ignorante.  
Però sapeva che il colore preferito di Regulus era l’azzurro, perché il ragazzo lo aveva accennato quasi per caso discutendo mentre volava sulla scopa. Sapeva che odiava i dolci, per sua sfortuna, e che mangiava relativamente poco, anche se non sapeva se fosse una cosa derivante dalle sue esperienze o se fosse sempre stato così inappetente. Sapeva che non era bravo in Difesa ma che non aveva problemi in Pozioni, se decideva di seguire senza brontolare le istruzioni di Piton senza fare di testa sua. Sapeva che Regulus, per grande ironia e sfortuna di Sirius, _odiava_ i cani e che anzi, aveva sempre desiderato un gatto, sapeva che amava il Quidditch così tanto che aveva pensato, prima di entrare nei Mangiamorte, di avviarsi per diventare un giocatore a livello professionale. 

In effetti, sapeva un sacco di cose su Regulus Black. Che fossero non importanti come altre, queste non riusciva a deciderlo.

Aprì la bocca, la richiuse, la riaprì: riuscì in qualche modo a guidare Regulus nuovamente giù, a sedersi accanto a lui.  
“Non sono bravo con i sentimenti.” Ammise. “E con le parole.”  
“Nemmeno io.” Mormorò l’altro ragazzo. “E ho paura. Non voglio- non voglio che le mie parole ti influenzino. Ma _voglio_ parlare.”  
“Allora parla.” La mano di Harry scivolò a toccare quella dell’altro, quasi accidentalmente. La strinse lievemente. “Sono perfettamente in grado di prendere da solo le mie decisioni: se vuoi dire qualcosa, _dilla_.”  
Le dita del Serpeverde si intrecciarono quasi automaticamente in quelle di Harry, ricambiando la stretta. Il ragazzo più grande le osservò quasi affascinato, prima di alzare la testa. Il suo sguardo era cauto ma, allo stesso tempo, conservava quella stessa intensità riservata ai momenti seri, quando Regulus ritornava indietro da qualsiasi posto la sua mente lo portasse, quando i suoi occhi perdevano la vacuità dell’apatia e assumevano vero significato.  
“Allora non mi interessa.” Disse Regulus, con voce rauca. “Non mi interessa nulla. Mi piaci. Questo, questo è quello che mi interessa. Quindi...” 

Le dita strinsero più forte la mano di Harry. “Quindi dimenticherò. Dimentica, dimenticala anche tu. Guarda solo me. Scegli _me_. Ama _me_.”

Erano seduti vicini, le mani intrecciate, spalla contro spalla, gli occhi fissati l’uno sull’altro anche quando Harry si avvicinò, ancora un po’ incerto ma allo stesso tempo più sicuro di tutto il resto della sua vita mentre poggiava le labbra su quelle dell’altro ragazzo, mentre forzava quella bocca ad aprirsi e ad accoglierlo: Regulus gli allacciò l’altro braccio alla vita e lo tirò più a sé, quasi disperatamente, ricambiando il bacio con foga. Harry era impacciato, ancora inesperto – si rese conto che lui stava respirando dal naso e Regulus invece no, cosa che lo avrebbe fatto sicuramente soffocare e si staccò, rosso. Risero imbarazzati entrambi, prima di riprovare, più e più volte, giusto per essere sicuri di fare tutto giusto, senza mai disintrecciare le dita. 

 

 

Quando Harry tornò nel dormitorio di Grifondoro era già tardi, ma Ron lo aspettava comunque alzato. “Allora?” Chiese l’amico, alzandosi a sedere sul letto con interesse, quasi noncurante di star facendo abbastanza rumore da svegliare tutti gli altri ragazzi del quinto anno.  
Harry rimase in silenzio, non sapendo esattamente cosa dire. Avvampò, però, e a quanto pare questo bastò per fare in modo che persino Ron capisse subito al volo che cosa era successo.  
“Oh, beh, bene!” Esclamò il ragazzo, insicuro su cosa dire. “Almeno non ci urlerai più contro per qualunque cosa. Allora?”  
“Allora… di nuovo? Cosa?”  
“Beh, insomma, vi siete solo baciati o…?”  
Harry assunse un’espressione sconvolta. “Ron, non dovrebbero assolutamente… queste cose… _no_ , Ron, ma come ti salta-”  
“Hey, ho bisogno di sapere quanti soldi ho perso esattamente con i miei fratelli!” Si difese lui. “Non un rapporto dettagliato di tutto quello che fate: di quello, non ne voglio sapere nulla. Fate quello che vi pare, io non voglio sapere.”  
“Nemmeno noi.” Borbottò Dean, assonnato, da sotto le coperte. “ _Andate a dormire_.”  
“Beh, dovrei essere riuscito a rifarmi di almeno la metà di quello che ho perso.” Borbottò Ron, tornando a letto. “Adesso puoi anche lasciarlo, devi solo evitare di tornare con Cho e forse potrei riavere indietro tutti i miei soldi. Mi raccomando, amico, non deludermi.”


	15. Chapter 15

Nonostante in teoria nessuno sapesse della relazione fra Harry e Regulus, a quanto pare lo sapeva invece tutta la scuola. Forse le voci erano girate, o forse i due ragazzi erano semplicemente palesi: per quanto Harry fosse abbastanza riservato, sia perché cercava di non attirare più di tanto l’attenzione, sia perché era cresciuto in una realtà babbana un po’ diversa su certe relazioni, sia perché non era a prescindere tipo da ficcare la lingua alla gente in mezzo alla folla, tutti gli studenti sembravano sapere di lui e il ragazzo che, se già prima era così palese da far sospettare metà ES del suo interesse, adesso confermava con tutte le sue azioni i pensieri di tutti. I due non si baciavano in pubblico, ma casualmente finivano a tenersi per mano nei corridoi o se erano seduti insieme, a sfiorarsi in ogni minimo momento disponibile e, spesso, a isolarsi fra di loro così tanto che un giorno Ron dovette letteralmente scuotere Harry dalle spalle per attirare la sua attenzione.  
Nessuno venne loro a dire qualcosa, nemmeno i professori che erano a conoscenza del segreto di Regulus: forse derivava dal Decreto Didattico che impediva ai professori di parlare di cose non pertinenti alle loro materie, forse semplicemente non importava e la Professoressa McGranitt non pensava che la cosa potesse arrecare pericolo ad Harry. Spesso il Grifondoro beccò Piton intento a guardarli piuttosto disgustato, ma non ricevette nemmeno una frecciatina dal professore di pozioni e tanto gli bastava.  
Ovviamente, Pansy Parkinson e altri Serpeverde andarono a nozze con questa notizia, esattamente come avevano fatto per Cho, risultando in prese in giro e schiamazzi per i corridoi che Harry semplicemente ignorava. Stranamente, Malfoy non si univa mai a loro, ma si limitava a squadrarli da lontano con aria arcigna e allo stesso tempo confusa.  
Alla prima lezione dell’ES dopo San Valentino, Cho non si presentò.  
“Speriamo che non se la prenda.” Mormorò Harry alla fine di una lezione di pozioni, mentre metteva via il suo calderone, cercando di rimanere il più possibilmente vago sull’argomento.  
“Cho. E’ una ragazza intelligente.” La difese Regulus, stranamente. “Non ti terrà il broncio. E’ una brava ragazza.”  
“Ma se in Sala Comune parli sempre malissimo della Chang!” Esclamò Draco Malfoy, per poi bloccarsi. Le sue guance non arrossirono, ma si tinsero lievemente di rosa. Ricambiò lo sguardo confuso di Harry e sbraitò. “Beh, Potter, cos’hai da guardare?!” Prima di afferrare il suo materiale e scappare misteriosamente via dalla stanza.  
“E’ una brava ragazza.” Continuò Regulus, incurante della scena avvenuta davanti a lui. “Quando non è vicino ad Harry!”

 

Infine, una mattina il Cavillo arrivò fresco di stampa davanti ad Harry, insieme ad un centinaio e più di lettere provenienti da persone sconosciute. Lettori della sua intervista, detrattori, ammiratori, neutrali… una cosa era certa: erano riusciti nel loro intento. Almeno l’avevano letta.  
“Eccone un altro che hai convinto, Harry!” esclamò Hermione eccitata mentre lei ed i Weasley controllavano la posta arrivata all’amico. “Avendo letto la sua versione della storia, sono giunto alla conclusione che La Gazzetta del Profeta le ha reso un vero torto... per quanto poco io desideri credere al ritorno di Colui-Che-Non-Deve-Essere-Nominato, devo convenire che sta dicendo la verità... Oh, ma è meraviglioso!”  
“Che cosa è meraviglioso?” Chiese Regulus, sedendosi casualmente al tavolo di Grifondoro accanto ad Harry. “Oh, è arrivata l’intervista?”  
“Ti metterai nei guai, a sederti qui.” Lo avvisò Hermione, ma Regulus afferrò con una mano la mano di Harry, con l’altra il Cavillo e si tuffò nella lettura.”  
“Un altro che pensa che tu stia delirando” disse Ron, gettandosi alle spalle una lettera accartocciata, “...ma quest'altra dice che l'hai convertita e adesso crede che tu sia un vero eroe... ha anche messo una foto... però!”  
“Che cosa succede qui?” chiese la voce falsamente dolce della Umbridge.  
Harry alzò lo sguardo, le mani piene di lettere e con altre che arrivavano insieme ai Gufi: la professoressa era in piedi dietro a Luna e Fred, e scrutava con gli orridi occhi da rospo lo strano insieme di gufi e pergamene sul tavolo di Grifondoro.  
“Perché riceve tutte queste lettere, signor Potter?”  
“È un crimine, adesso?” intervenne Fred. ”Ricevere posta?”  
“Attento, signor Weasley, o dovrò metterla in punizione” esclamò lei, lanciandogli un’occhiata maligna. “Allora, signor Potter?”  
Beh, Harry non avrebbe potuto di certo nascondere la cosa alla Umbridge per molto: in fondo, l’intervista era su un giornale in vendita. Tanto valeva non dire bugie.  
“Questa gente mi scrive perché ho rilasciato un'intervista.” rispose. “Su quello che mi è successo lo scorso giugno”.  
“Un'intervista?” la voce della Umbridge si alzò lievemente di intensità. “Che cosa vuol dire?”  
“Intendo dire che una giornalista mi ha fatto delle domande e io ho risposto.” spiegò Harry. “Ecco...”  
E le lanciò la copia del Cavillo. Mentre la Umbridge leggeva, la sua faccia divenne violacea, in una strana imitazione di Zio Vernorn nei suoi giorni migliori.  
“Quando ha fatto questo?”  
“Nell'ultimo finesettimana a Hogsmeade.”  
La professoressa tremava, il giornale che minacciava di cadere a terra da un momento all’altro.  
“Non ci saranno più finesettimana a Hogsmeade per lei, signor Potter.” sibilò. “Come osa... come ha potuto… Ho provato e riprovato a insegnarle a non dire bugie. A quanto pare il messaggio non è giunto a destinazione. Cinquanta punti in meno a Grifondoro e un'altra settimana di punizione”  
“Non è vietato rilasciare interviste ai giornali!” Provò a protestare lui. “E non ero sul territorio di Hogwarts, io-”  
“Silenzio!” Strillò lei, così forte che tutti quanti, ormai, stavano guardando la scena. “Due settimane di punizione, Signor Potter. Signor Weasley, se continuerete a guardarmi in quel modo vi unirete al vostro amico Potter. Signorina Lovegood, signor Black, tornate subito ai vostri tavoli.”  
“Mi costringa.” Disse tranquillo Regulus, ignorandola. “Piton non mi sta dicendo nulla. La McGranitt non mi sta dicendo nulla. Gli altri professori stanno zitti.” Fece spallucce, come al suo solito. “Non mi interessa. Come tutto quello che dice.”  
L’espressione solitamente finta e pacata della Umbridge ormai era a pezzi, ma la donna si sforzò a sorridere. “Una settimana di punizione anche per lei, Signor Black.”  
“Se trova qualcosa che funzioni.” Disse lui, disinteressato. “Se vuole. L’espulsione. Non mi interessa, lo sa.”  
“No, non le interessa.” Lo sguardo della Umbridge guardò Regulus con disgusto, per poi spostarsi sulla sua mano, ancora intrecciata con quella di Harry. Qualcosa le brillò negli occhi, l’espressione decisamente scandalizzata. Quando spostò lo sguardo sul Grifondoro, parlò piano, scandendo le parole. “Signor Potter, lei verrà subito dopo le lezioni da me: non vorremmo mica che una punizione si trasformi in un momento di...” Fece un’espressione di disgusto. “...promiscuità, mh? E per quanto riguarda questo...”  
Mosse la bacchetta con decisione, e il Cavillo prese fuoco a mezz’aria, con rabbia, e continuò a bruciare anche quando la Umbridge girò i tacchi per andarsene.

Nonostante il divieto di Dolores Umbridge di anche solo possedere il Cavillo, pena l’espulsione, a fine giornata tutti avevano letto l’intervista. Harry venne salutato come un eroe nella Sala di Grifondoro, quella sera, e durante il resto della giornata i professori cercarono in tutti modi di far comprendere la loro approvazione senza parlare, anche solo affidandogli punti per motivi stupidi. Il giorno dopo l’arrivo dei gufi, Cho si avvicinò velocemente a lui dopo una lezione. La ragazza si fermò davanti a lui, impacciata.  
“Scusami tanto, davvero. Quell'intervista è stata così coraggiosa... mi ha fatto piangere”.  
“Mi… dispiace?” Disse lui, insicuro di come reagire. Gli dispiaceva davvero che avesse pianto di nuovo, ma fu contento che almeno gli rivolgesse di nuovo la parola. Cho però non se ne andò.  
“A me… dispiace anche per Hogsmeade.” Rispose. “Sai, se avessi saputo cosa dovevi fare… non avrei mai reagito così.”  
“Non importa.” Si affrettò a rassicurarla lui. “E’ okay.”  
“E’ stato bello, però? Prima di andarcene, intendo.”  
Harry non avrebbe definito _bello_ il loro appuntamento. Un imbarazzo totale nonostante i primi momenti carucci, forse. “Ecco-”  
“Potremmo riprovare, no?” Propose lei, sorridendo, la voce affannosa di chi si decideva finalmente a dire qualcosa di imbarazzante, o di cui aspettava una risposta preoccupata. “Insomma-”  
“Cho...” Fino a qualche settimana prima, avrebbe balbettato parole senza senso, diventando tutto rosso, o avrebbe fatto un enorme figuraccia in qualsiasi modo. Ora, si sentiva molto meno agitato.  
Cho era ancora bellissima, e una parte di Harry non era cambiata. Ma c’era una parte di Harry molto più grande che, nonostante l’apprezzamento verso la ragazza, aveva deciso qualcos’altro.  
“Senti… tu mi piaci.” Riuscì a dire Harry, e la sua voce sembrava essere lontana anni luce. “E’ solo che ho realizzato che… beh, forse non mi piaci abbastanza per...”  
_Ti prego, fa che non pianga_. Pregò, torturandosi le mani.  
“Sono già impegnato.” Si affrettò a finire, velocemente, quasi fin troppo. La ragazza gli scoccò uno sguardo a metà dall’incredulo e il deluso, e lui si affrettò ad abbassare lo sguardo: non voleva vedere eventuali lacrime nei suoi occhi, o magari sapere che il suo rifiuto non l’avrebbe fatta piangere come altre cose secondo lui un po’ minori.  
“Io… pensavo...” Mormorò lei. “Insomma, che fosse perché, beh, perché noi...” Cho gesticolò, imbarazzata, evidentemente a disagio quanto lui.  
“No.” Ammise lui. “No- non esattamente, no.” Forse quel disastroso appuntamento aveva dato la spinta a Regulus per confessarsi, ma Harry non aveva preso quella decisione solo perché aveva ricevuto una delusione amorosa. Tutt’altro: forse era grazie a quei lunghi ragionamenti che si era reso conto in tempo, prima di rimanere _nuovamente_ deluso, che lui e Cho Chang non avrebbero mai potuto funzionare.  
“Quel ragazzo, Black.” Disse lei, con tono accusatorio. “Ti ha per caso sottoministrato una pozione d’amore?”  
Harry si irrigidì. La guardò dritta negli occhi, stringendo i pugni.  
“Buona giornata, Cho.” Riuscì a dirle, senza sbottarle in faccia solo grazie all’allenamento fatto tutti quei mesi nel non arrabbiarsi con la Umbridge, prima di girare i tacchi e andarsene via ignorando la sua voce.

 

“Oh, Harry, continui ad essere completamente carente nel comprendere i sentimenti altrui.” Lo reguardì Hermione quella sera. “Cho non è un’idiota: è evidente che non lo pensasse davvero. Era solo incredula perché probabilmente le è sembrato tutto improvviso, e ferita dal rifiuto ha reagito male.”  
“Sì beh...” Borbottò lui, puntando una bacchetta verso il topo che stavano usando per esercitarsi: come al solito, esso non si trasformò minimamente in una ciotola di argilla. “Tu come avresti reagito?”  
“Non molto bene neanche io, devo ammetterlo.” Confessò l’amica, incantandogli il topo velocemente. “Spero che non smetta di venire alle lezioni, però. Non credo che andrebbe a dirlo alla Umbridge per vendetta, ma sarebbe un peccato se smettesse di essere un membro dell’ES solo per… beh, questo.”  
“Non so quanto mi importi, francamente.” Mentì Harry. “L’importante è che non ci tradisca, tutto qui.”

Ancora una volta, per quel tipo di karma magico che affliggeva Harry dall’inizio dell’anno, il breve periodo di felicità derivante dall’articolo di giornale fu sostituito da una sfilza di brutti avvenimenti: le punizioni della Umbridge che ricominciarono, i voti desolanti in pozioni e in molte altre materie, visto che ad Harry era stato sottratto tempo prezioso allo studio, le lezioni di Occlumanzia senza limite al peggio e i sogni in diretto contatto con Voldemort che non avrebbe avuto avere resero le sue giornate un vero e proprio inferno. Con il licenziamento della Cooman, nonostante la mossa di Silente di assumere un centauro sotto il suo naso, era evidente che la Umbridge stesse prendendo pieno potere ad Hogwarts, sempre di più ogni giorno che passava, e che solo Silente la fermava dal conquistare la scuola. Con l’arrivo di marzo, l’umore di Harry non migliorò per nulla. Le uniche cose che lo facevano andare avanti erano le lezioni dell’ES, le serate passate con Ron ed Hermione e i momenti con Regulus.  
Aveva smesso di chiamarlo Damian in pubblico, così come avevano fatto di riflesso anche i suoi amici, preferendo un più neutro Black o evitando proprio i nomi se non era necessario. Vedeva Regulus ancora sussultare quando altri lo chiamavano così, ma non poteva certo spiegare di voler cambiare nome senza rivelare a tutti della sua vera identità.   
Stranamente però lo spettro di questa relazione passata era completamente assente dalla loro relazione: Harry e Regulus non ne parlarono più e il Grifondoro si ritrovò a dimenticarsi presto di tutte quante le problematiche che l’altro si era fatto prima di mettersi insieme a lui. Passavano il tempo più che altro come prima, solo senza la Firebolt: chiacchieravano insieme di quello che gli veniva in mente, rimanevano in un silenzio confortevole beandosi solo della presenza dell’uno e dell’altro, e ogni tanto studiavano insieme quando Hermione e Ron erano troppo impegnati con i loro doveri da Prefetto per farlo. Praticamente l’unica cosa che cambiò fu il contatto fisico: nonostante Harry si sentiva ancora troppo in imbarazzo per fare qualcosa di troppo evidente in pubblico non si faceva più problemi a prendere per mano l’altro ragazzo o ad abbracciarlo lui stesso. Regulus lo fermava fra una lezione e un’altra in corridoi vuoti per baciarlo, ed una volta in Biblioteca i gemelli li beccarono a ficcarsi la lingua in gola così ferocemente che continuarono a prendere Harry in giro bonariamente per due giorni. Le loro effusioni non andavano mai oltre, tuttavia: nonostante ogni tanto Harry cercasse tentativamente di infilare le mani, nei suoi abbracci, sotto la maglia di Regulus lui gliele prendeva e fermamente gliele rimetteva a posto.  
Cho tornò all’ES come se non fosse successo nulla e dopo i primi momenti di imbarazzo i due tornarono a parlare almeno per le lezioni. Regulus baciò solo una volta Harry davanti a lei e a tutti quanti gli altri, quasi casualmente a rimarcare alla ragazza che ora ci fosse lui, ma per il resto rispettò tranquillamente il volere di Harry di evitare di sbatterglielo in faccia, pena che la giovane si offendesse e andasse via di nuovo.   
Cominciarono ad esercitarsi con l’Incanto Patronus a metà marzo: i ragazzi non sembravano comprendere la difficoltà dell’incantesimo, quasi concentrandosi di più su come gli animali sembrassero così carini, ma Harry era almeno felice che non fossero stati costretti ad imparare il sortilegio sotto minaccia dei Dissennatori, come aveva fatto lui. Avevano appena cominciato a passare dalla forma vaporosa agli animali, e non a tutti funzionava: Lavanda ancora produceva solo fumo, mentre Seamus, nonostante fosse solo la sua prima lezione, riuscì a produrre qualcosa che scomparve subito dopo. Stava cercando di comprendere perché ogni volta che uno dei ragazzini Serpeverde cercasse di evocare un Patronus uscisse un animale diverso quando arrivò Dobby.  
“La Umbridge che cosa? Dobby... non avrà per caso scoperto di noi… dell' _ES_? Sta venendo _qui_?”  
“Sì, Harry Potter, sì!!!”  
Tutto andò storto.


	16. Chapter 16

L’unica nota positiva di tutta la nuova situazione fu, forse, che gli studenti di Hogwarts decisero di non accettarla. La presenza di Dolores Jane Umbridge come preside di Hogwarts al posto di Albus Silente non arrecava danno, in fondo, solo a Harry e agli altri ragazzi dell’Esercito di Silente. Gli unici ragazzi che supportavano la Preside era la sua cosiddetta Squadra di Inquisizione, un gruppo di Serpeverde degli anni più grandi che avevano ricevuto privilegi e pieni poteri dalla donna: Harry notò, stranamente, che Draco Malfoy non ne faceva parte, e che anzi il ragazzo non dava più fastidio loro quanto prima, attaccando comunque a cantare Perché Weasley è il nostro Re durante gli allenamenti o a fargli il verso fra le lezioni, ma niente di più.  
La Squadra di Inquisizione, tuttavia, dopo i primi giorni di tirannia cominciò a perdere sempre più effetto. Improvvisamente, infatti, ai suoi membri cominciarono ad accadere strani incidenti: il loro materiale scolastico spariva improvvisamente, gli incantesimi a lezione funzionavano male, i gabinetti della scuola esplodevano quando andavano in bagno, riempiendoli di acqua e altro da capo a piedi. Una mattina Pansy Parkinson arrivò in Sala Grande con i capelli cortissimi e tinti di un verde acido, così disperata che persino Harry sentì il bisogno stranissimo, non assecondato però, di consolarla.  
Il Grifondoro trovò la risposta in tre Serpeverde del terzo anno che ridevano fra di loro nei corridoi. Beccò Peter Stuart, Melanie Roy e Mark Kenichi intenti proprio a incantare velocemente alle spalle Tiger, che cominciò a ballare come un forsennato e corse verso l’Infermeria.  
“Quella megera ci ha già messo in punizione, no?” Disse Mark, un ragazzino così basso da sembrare quasi di primo, con un’espressione che però non si sarebbe mai aspettato su un primino. “Per via dell’ES. E non è che Nott e gli altri ci possano togliere punti, sarebbe sfavorevole per loro. Quindi abbiamo pensato, beh, perché trattenerci? Non siamo gli unici della nostra Casa a non sopportare questa situazione.”  
“Siamo Serpeverde.” Disse Melanie. “E tu e gli altri siete nostri amici. Dai fastidio ai nostri amici? Noi diamo fastidio a te.”  
La Umbridge tentava di tenere la scuola sottomessa, ma l’intera scuola rispondeva. Metà della Casa di Serpeverde era insorto verso i suoi compagni fedeli alla donna, agendo dall’interno, mentre gli altri studenti cercavano di aiutare in tutte le maniere possibili. I Corvonero inventavano fatture non troppo pericolose difficilmente rimovibili e le applicavano sulla scrivania della Umbridge, sulla maniglia della sua porta, sulla sua borsetta; I Grifondoro cercavano di stregarla quando meno se l’aspettava, passando intere lezioni ad attingere alle Merendine Marinare dei Gemelli Weasley per non frequentare Difesa Contro le Arti Oscure e arrivando addirittura a riuscire a somministrarle una Pasticca Vomitosa di nascosto.   
I Tassorosso, che innocentemente si offrivano di aiutare e consolare le vittime delle punizioni della Umbridge, erano in realtà i più pericolosi: se qualcosa di strano succedeva nell’ufficio della Umbridge, qualcosa di strano o addirittura così grave da spingerla a correre via a chiamare aiuto verso altri ridacchianti insegnanti, si poteva scommettere che fosse stata opera di un Tassorosso.  
I membri dell’Esercito di Silente erano sorvegliati a vista, e potevano cercare di vendicarsi solo di nascosto, quindi a guidare quell’insurrezione scolastica come se fosse un’orchestra ci pensarono Fred, George e Regulus. Ai primi due non importava essere Espulsi, e da tempo avevano affermato di voler fare di quei loro ultimi mesi ad Hogwarts materiale per studiare i loro prodotti: erano i primi a cui potevi andare a chiedere consiglio o aiuto effettivo per uno scherzo, le loro Merendine e scherzi andavano a ruba, e dopo i Fuochi d’Artifici tutti quanti gli altri loro dispetti elaborati erano così nascosti che la Umbridge, nonostante sapesse che fossero loro, non poteva provarlo.   
Regulus aumentò semplicemente il livello di sfida con la Umbridge, ben consapevole che la donna non potesse espellerlo, visto che altrimenti avrebbe vinto lui: erano più le ore che il giovane passava nel suo Ufficio in punizione che quelle che passasse fuori. Harry notò che quella maledetta megera doveva aver trovato una punizione che funzionasse con lui, perché Regulus la mattina dopo sembrava essere sempre sfinito e più cupo, ma il ragazzo non si lasciò intimidire e continuò a risponderle a tono e a battibeccare con lei quasi quotidianamente. 

Le lezioni di Occlumanzia si interruppero quasi all’improvviso quando Harry assistette a ricordi su suo padre e i suoi amici che cominciarono a farlo dubitare delle parole di Sirius e gli altri sulla nobiltà d’uomo di James Potter. Nonostante Hermione cercasse di farlo tornare da Piton, Harry non ne aveva intenzione.  
“Posso aiutare.” Disse Regulus, a riguardo, un giorno mentre studiavano insieme. “A chiudere la mente. Così siete tutti contenti.” E la questione venne risolta lì, almeno in minima parte. Harry non se la sentiva di chiedere a Regulus informazioni sul passato di suo padre: non sapeva effettivamente quanto ne potesse sapere e aveva quasi paura che il ragazzo gli avrebbe confermato quello che sospettava.  
“Hai pensato a cosa dire all’Orientamento Professionale?” Gli chiese per cambiare argomento, mentre seduti in un angolo della biblioteca sfogliavano svogliatamente un elenco delle lune di Giove.   
Lui fece spallucce. “Non mi serve.” Disse. “Ma… ci sarà la Umbridge sicuramente. Quindi, sì. Forse parlo del Quidditch. Forse dico qualcosa sui Guaritori. Non ne sono certo. Tu?”  
“Ne stavo parlando con Ron e Hermione...” Rispose Harry. “Beh… sarebbe… sarebbe bello diventare un Auror.”  
“Perché?”   
“Perché?” Ripeté lui.  
“Sì.” Regulus si accovacciò contro la sua spalla. “Insomma… come mai?”  
Harry ci rifletté un attimo: aveva preso quella decisione già l’anno scorso e non aveva dunque ripensato ai motivi per cui l’avesse presa. “L’anno scorso Malocchio me ne ha parlato.”  
“Intendi Barty.”  
“Beh… al momento era Malocchio.” Disse lui. “Ha detto che sono molto portato e che, ecco-”  
“Vuoi fare la differenza.”   
“Qualcosa del genere?”  
“Mh, okay.” Disse Regulus, non sembrando molto convinto. “Guarda. Se vuoi, possiamo iniziare stasera. Per Occlumanzia. Prima del Coprifuoco.”  
“Non hai le punizioni con la Umbridge?”  
Lui sembrò irrigidirsi. “Prima. Ci sono tante aule vuote, aule che non si usano. Non avvisare i professori. Non c’è bisogno.”

Finì che quella sera i due si videro un’ora prima della punizione di Regulus, in un’aula vuota del sesto piano. Harry non sapeva neppure che cosa si insegnasse lì, non essendoci mai entrato: sembrava essere arredata molto neutralmente.  
“Stanza di riserva.” Gli disse Regulus, notando il suo sguardo confuso. “Se una stanza è inagibile… cominciamo? Rilassati. Pensa ad altro.”  
“Svuota la mente?” Chiese Harry, sentendo la voce di Piton ripetere antipaticamente quelle parole più e più volte nella sua testa.  
“Mh-mh. Non puoi completamente svuotare la mente. Se ti attaccano a letto. Se ti attaccano mentre te lo aspetti… ma non tutti i giorni.” Regulus si batté la bacchetta contro un fianco, facendo uscire delle piccole scintille da essa. “Stai calmo. Non agitarti, o sarà difficile reagire.”  
“Piton mi ha sempre detto di svuotare la mente, e basta.”  
“Piton voleva farti imparare Piton non voleva insegnare, però. E non mi fido ancora di lui: troppo vicino all’Oscuro Signore.” Regulus alzò la bacchetta, puntandola contro Harry. “Pensa a Ron ed Hermione o a quello che vuoi. Come con il Patronus. Legilimens!”  
Si scoprì che Harry andava male in Occlumanzia a prescindere dall’insegnante. L’incursione di Regulus fu lievemente migliore di quella del Professore di Pozioni, con meno immagini e meno invasiva, ma Harry non riuscì comunque a respingerla del tutto.  
“Chi era il babbano con i baffi?” Chiese Regulus, a disagio, dopo essere uscito dai suoi ricordi.  
“Mio zio.” Rispose lui, a disagio.  
“Tuo zio _deceduto_. Presto. Vorrai dire.” Sbuffò Regulus. “Va bene, per stasera. Se vuoi. Potrei saltare la punizione-”  
“Facciamo che non salterai la punizione e non ti metterai nei guai doppiamente.” Si affrettò a dire Harry, infilando nuovamente la bacchetta nella tasca dei pantaloni.  
“Va bene. Umh… Sirius. Hai ancora intenzione di…?”   
“Contattarlo?” Un cenno con la testa. “Non so esattamente come, e non vorrei che la Umbridge mi scoprisse.”   
“Grimmauld Place è sempre nascosta. Ci sono pochi modi… pochi modi per scoprirlo. Dovresti farlo presto, prima che- prima che ti metta ancora di più nei guai. Sorveglianza maggiore, altrimenti.”

Fu quindi con l’assoluta necessità di sapere la verità che Harry decise che avrebbe parlato con Sirius, usando qualsiasi piano avessero in mente Fred e George Weasley per entrare nel’Ufficio della Umbridge senza essere visto e usare il suo caminetto. Il ragazzo ringraziò mentalmente Ginny più e più volte per avergli dato l’idea su come contattarlo mentre sgattaiolava dentro l’ufficio pieno di gatti con il mantello dell’Invisibilità addosso.  
La conversazione con Sirius e Remus riuscì a rassicurarlo in qualche modo, anche se non del tutto: dava almeno una versione un po’ più tranquilla delle scene orride che aveva visto nel Pensatoio di Piton, anche se non le negava. Non fecero in tempo a parlare di molto altro, tuttavia, perché Gazza entrò di corsa nell’Ufficio, agitato. Sirius non accennò nemmeno alla sua relazione con Regulus: o non ebbe il tempo di parlarne, o semplicemente non aveva niente da dire.

Quella notte, Harry si addormentò con la consapevolezza che non fosse cambiato nulla dal punto di vista della sua mente. Sognò che Regulus e Fred Weasley – o forse George – rincorrevano Piton a cavallo di un boccino d’oro. Sua madre ad un certo punto gli arrivò davanti. “Non puoi lasciare Hogwarts!” Esclamò, con la voce di Hermione. “E’ scritto qui.” E gli mostrò un libro di Storia di Hogwarts che, ingrandendosi, lo inglobò fino a catapultarlo nuovamente nella stanza del suo sogno con le sfere. Avanzava nei corridoi, guardandosi intorno, cercando di trovare qualcosa…

...E venne catapultato nell’angolo di una stanza simile a quella di un ospedale.

Un uomo di media altezza, con spalle massicce ed un accenno di pancia da birra stava sterilizzando un bisturi. I suoi folti baffi rossi gli coprivano metà della faccia entusiasta. “Allora.” Borbottò, passando ad una siringa. “La compatibilità?”  
“Va bene.” Mormorò una voce, e Harry sussultò, girandosi. Legato con tutti gli arti tranne il braccio destro al lettino, Regulus Black stava muovendo le dita della mano con aria quanto più afflitta possibile. Indossava vestiti da babbano abbastanza rovinati, ed il suo corpo non era segnato da varie cicatrici che lo caratterizzavano, compresa quella alla spalla.  
“Questo è quello che succede a non avvertire _Папочка_ della contaminazione dei tessuti, vero Regulus?” Disse l’uomo, con un tono di voce quasi più dolce e fasullo di quello della Umbridge, posando la siringa e avvicinandosi a Regulus. Era evidente che il ragazzo volesse allontanarsi da lui, ma per quanto cercò di ritrarsi i lacci lo tennero fermo sul lettino. L’uomo gli afferrò il mento e aprì bocca…

...E il russare di Ron svegliò, per l’ennesima volta Harry, che rimase a fissare il soffitto con il fiatone.

Quello era stato… diverso. Nonostante non sapesse i motivi che lo legavano a Voldemort abbastanza da fargli vivere le sue esperienze certe volte, come con la punizione di Rookwood, sapeva che c’entrava qualcosa la sua cicatrice. Quello, invece era stato…  
Forse il pasticciare con la sua mente l’aveva influenzato, esattamente come quando proteggendosi Harry aveva per errore intravisto delle immagini della vita di Piton. Doveva essere così, ma se era davvero così..  
Harry aveva tentato ad affrontare l’argomento dei sedici anni in cui Regulus era stato “morto” con il ragazzo, più e più volte, ma lui aveva sempre cambiato argomento o ignorato le sue domande.   
Se Occlumanzia era un modo per scoprire cosa tramasse Voldemort… e allo stesso tempo un modo per imparare qualcosa in più su Regulus-  
Forse non avrebbe avuto senso imparare a chiudere la mente.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Non ho potuto trattenermi nell'inserire, più in là nel capitolo, l'unica battuta dell'Ordine della Fenice che avrei voluto vedere anche nei libri e non solo nel film. Mea culpa. Ogni tanto mi concedo piccoli regalini.

Dopo la vittoria del campionato di Quidditch da parte di Grifondoro e lo spiacevole incontro con il fratellastro di Hagrid, Harry usò le scuse degli esami per evitare altre lezioni di Occlumanzia, sia quelle di Regulus sia la possibilità di andare a chiedere a Piton di ricominciare a insegnargli. Mentre tutto il resto della scuola continuava a ribellarsi alla Squadra di Inquisizione e alla Umbridge con dispetti e fatture che aumentavano di numero ogni giorno in più che passava grazie all’ispirazione della fuga dei gemelli Weasley, gli studenti del settimo e del quinto anno si buttarono nella ripetizione più pura e disperata. Mentre gli studenti piangevano, acquistavano robaccia convinti di poter barare all’esame o almeno migliorare le loro prestazioni in pochi giorni, e piangevano ancora, pian piano l’ombra della Umbridge aumentava sempre di più, raggiungendo il suo massimo picco con il tentato arresto di Hagrid e l’attacco alla McGranitt. Persino il sapere che tutti quanti i membri dell’ES avessero passato con un almeno un ‘O’ l’esame di Difesa Contro le Arti Oscure non riuscì a migliorare l’esame di Harry, e durante l’esame di Storia della Magia il ragazzo si ritrovò ad essere distratto ancora di più di come sarebbe stato se fosse stato tranquillo, così distratto da finire ad addormentarsi…

 

_La sagoma nera ebbe un fremito. In fondo al proprio braccio Harry vide levarsi una mano bianca, le lunghe dita strette attorno a una bacchetta… sentì la fredda voce acuta dire: "Crucio!"  
L'uomo sul pavimento lanciò un urlo e tentò di alzarsi, ma poi ricadde, contorcendosi. Harry rideva. Levò la bacchetta, scagliò di nuovo la maledizione, e la figura gemette e restò immobile.  
"Lord Voldemort sta aspettando..."_

_Lentamente, facendo forza sulle braccia tremanti, l'uomo a terra alzò le spalle e la testa. Il suo volto scarno, coperto di sangue e deformato dalla sofferenza, si irrigidì in una maschera di sfida...  
"Prima dovrai uccidermi" mormorò Sirius._

 

 

Quando Harry, sconvolto, raccontò cosa avesse visto, Hermione cercò di usare la logica, di fargli capire che Voldemort non avrebbe potuto addentrarsi in pieno giorno nell’Ufficio Misteri, che Sirius doveva essere a Grimmauld Place… Ron non sapeva cosa pensare, spostando lo sguardo fra i due amici confuso. Regulus era immobile, pallidissimo, e non proferiva parola mentre ascoltava il litigio fra i due.   
Le urla di Harry contro Hermione attirarono Ginny e Luna, ed Hermione ne approfittò per proporre loro un piano che assicurasse loro la certezza che Sirius fosse davvero stato rapito da Voldemort. Harry lo trovò inutile, lento e assolutamente pericoloso, visto che ad ogni minuto che passava l’uomo rischiava di essere ucciso…  
“Allora, be', in tutto non credo che avremo più di cinque minuti. Con Gazza e la Squadra d'Inquisizione in giro...”  
“Cinque minuti basteranno” disse Harry. ”Muoviamoci...”  
“Adesso?” esclamò Hermione, spaventata.  
“Adesso, sì!” ribatté Harry con rabbia. “Che cosa pensavi, di aspettare dopo cena? Voldemort sta torturando Sirius in questo momento!”  
“Dobbiamo andare.” Esalò Regulus, con voce rauca ma decisa. Harry notò che le mani gli tremavano: anche le sue lo facevano. “Controlliamo e poi _andiamo_.”  
“Io... oh, va bene” disse la ragazza, disperata. “Vai a prendere il Mantello dell'Invisibilità, ci troviamo all'inizio del corridoio della Umbridge, d'accordo?”  
Il tempo di correre nel dormitorio di Grifondoro a prendere il mantello mentre Ron correva a cercare la Umbridge e il piano si avviò. Mentre Ginny e Luna distraevano la folla e la facevano disperdere con una scusa, Harry Hermione e Regulus si infilarono nell’Ufficio della Umbridge grazie il Mantello. Harry si affrettò a prendere una manciata di Polvere Volante, ad inginocchiarsi davanti al camino e a urlare. “Grimmauld Place, numero 12!”  
Ma Sirius non c’era, non in cucina, almeno.  
“Sirius! Sirius!” Chiamò, più volte, sperando che l’uomo fosse solo lontano dalla cucina, magari in salotto, magari al bagno...  
Invece, fu Kreacher a farsi avanti. Nonostante le grosse bende a fasciargli le mani, sicuramente ferite, sembrava essere di otimo umore.  
"C'è la testa del giovane Potter nel camino" Esclamò, fintamente sorpreso, alla cucina vuota."Che cosa sarà venuto a fare, si chiede Kreacher?"  
"Dov'è Sirius, Kreacher?" chiese Harry.  
"Il padrone è uscito, Harry Potter".  
"Dov'è? Dov'è andato, Kreacher?"  
Kreacher continuò a limitarsi a ridacchiare.  
"Ti avverto!" Lo minacciò Harry, anche se non aveva facoltà di punire Kreacher né da dove si trovava, né in generale. "Dov'è Lupin? E Malocchio? C'è qualcuno di loro qui?"  
"Nessuno qui! Solo Kreacher!" Esclamò Kreacher, felice come una pasqua, per poi fare per allontanarsi. "Adesso Kreacher andrà a chiacchierare con la padrona, sì sì, è un pezzo che non lo fa, il padrone lo teneva lontano da lei… come il padrone, e il padroncino Regulus, che sarà molto fiero di Kreacher-"  
"Dov'è Sirius?" gli urlò dietro Harry. "Kreacher! È andato all'Ufficio Misteri?"  
Kreacher si fermò.   
"Il padrone non dice al povero Kreacher dove va"   
"Ma tu lo sai!" urlò Harry. "È vero? Tu sai dov'è!"  
Kreacher rimase in silenzio per un po’ di tempo. Poi, scoppiò a ridere nel momento esatto in cui Harry sentiva _qualcuno_ poggiarglisi vicino. Con un sussulto, si rese conto che Regulus aveva infilato la testa nel caminetto, forse perché ci stava mettendo troppo.  
"Il padrone non torna più dall'Ufficio Misteri!" Esclamò intanto allegro Kreacher, senza guardarlo. "Kreacher e la sua padrona sono di nuovo soli!"  
E cercò di zampettare fuori dalla porta d’ingresso.  
“KREACHER!” Lo chiamò Regulus, la voce piena d’urgenza. L’elfo si fermò, sussultando. “Kreacher, dì la verità. Ti ordino di dire la verità! Sirius. E’ davvero lì? All’Ufficio…?”  
L’elfo domestico si voltò, squadrando la testa fluttuante nel fuoco del padrone con occhi spalancati e labbra quasi tremanti. Si torse le mani bendate, come a trattenersi dal fare qualcosa, poi aprì la bocca...  
Ma prima che potesse parlare, Harry provò un dolore acutissimo alla testa, e un gemito da parte di Regulus: mentre la cenere gli riempiva i polmoni il ragazzo si ritrovò essere trascinato indietro, nuovamente nell’ufficio della Umbridge. La professoressa in persona aveva afferrato lui e Regulus per i capelli, e stava torcendo i loro colli all’indietro così forte da fargli pensare che, da un momento all’altro, lo avrebbe sgozzato per la gola.  
"Credeva forse, Signor Potter..." sussurrò, “...che dopo due Snasi avrei permesso a un'altra orrenda bestiaccia di entrare nel mio ufficio? Ho piazzato Incantesimi Sensori Segreti tutt'attorno alla porta, sciocco ragazzo. Prenda loro la bacchetta" Latrò, e Harry sentì qualcuno frugare nella tasca dei suoi pantaloni, per poi impadronirsi della sua bacchetta. Un forte rumore vicino a lui e alla porta fece capire ad Harry che anche Regulus ed Hermione vennero disarmati: il Serpeverde, in particolare, venne lasciato andare dalla Umbridge solo per essere afferrato da altre braccia.  
"Voglio sapere perché è entrato nel mio ufficio" ringhiò la Umbridge, continuando a tirargli i capelli così forte da farlo lacrimare.  
"Volevo... volevo prendere la mia Firebolt!"   
"Bugiardo! Sa benissimo che la sua Firebolt è sotto chiave nei sotterranei. Aveva la testa nel camino, lei e Black. Con chi cercavate di mettervi in contatto? Sirius Black, immagino!”  
"Con nessuno..." Disse Harry, sentendo lo stomaco aggrovigliarsi e cercando ancora di liberarsi.  
"Bugiardo!" urlò la Umbridge, scaraventandolo contro la scrivania con forza inaspettata da una donna piccola come lei. Harry si portò una mano alla testa, dolorante, osservando la situazione nell’ufficio: Hermione era stata inchiodata al muro da Millicent Bulstrode, mentre Theodore Nott stava cercando di contenere un Regulus che si dimenava peggio di un’anguilla.   
Un forte rumore annunciò l’arrivo di altri Serpeverde della Squadra di Inquisizione, che si trascinavano dietro Ron, Ginny e Luna e, stranamente, Neville. Tutti quanti erano stati imbavagliati.  
"Presi tutti!" annunciò Warrington mentre spingeva a forza Ron nell’Ufficio "Lui..." puntò un dito tozzo contro Neville, "...ha cercato d'impedirmi di fermare quella..." e indicò Ginny, che tentava di prendere a calci le gambe di una grossa ragazza di Serpeverde, "...così ho catturato anche lui".  
"Bene bene..." disse la Umbridge "A quanto pare fra poco a Hogwarts non resterà nemmeno un Weasley".  
La donna si poggiò sulla sua poltrona colorata, guardandoli tutti sorridendo arcignamente.  
"Allora, Potter." Esclamò, felice come una pasqua. "Ha piazzato un paio di sentinelle attorno al mio ufficio e ha mandato quell'idiota di Weasley a raccontarmi che il poltergeist combinava disastri nel Dipartimento di Trasfigurazione, mentre sapevo benissimo che era impegnato a sparare inchiostro sulle lenti di tutti i telescopi della scuola... come mi aveva appena riferito il signor Gazza. A quanto pare, aveva fretta di parlare con qualcuno. Sirius Black sicuramente, visto la presenza del Signor Black con te nel camino. Con Albus Silente, forse? O con quell'ibrido... Hagrid? Dubito che si trattasse di Minerva McGranitt... ho sentito che sta troppo male per parlare con chiunque".  
Alcuni membri della Squadra di Inquisizione risero, mentre Harry tremava di odio e di rabbia. Ginny continuava a cercare di prendere a calci la Serpeverde che la teneva, mentre Nott aveva dovuto spostare il braccio dalla traiettoria della bocca di Regulus per evitare che cercasse di strappargli la pelle a morsi. Luna sembrava essere stranamente tranquilla, con solo un lieve accenno di preoccupazione sul volto.  
"Non è affar suo, con chi parlo!" ringhiò Harry alla Umbridge: la professoressa si irrigidì.   
"Molto bene..." disse, lentamente, ancora più falsamente del normale. "Molto bene, signor Potter... le ho offerto la possibilità di confessare spontaneamente. Ha rifiutato. Non ho altra scelta. Pansy cara... chiami il professor Piton".  
La Parkinson afferrò le bacchette che erano state requisite e uscì ridendo, ma Harry si bloccò sul posto. Si era appena reso conto che non tutti i membri dell’Ordine Fenice erano scomparsi da Hogwarts: per quanto spiacevole, per quanto impossibile, nella scuola ce n’era ancora uno: Severus Piton.   
Piton arrivò qualche minuto dopo, accompagnato da Pansy che gli tenne la porta con un sorriso di vittoria sul volto.  
"Voleva vedermi, signora Preside?" chiese Piton. Il suo sguardo si posò sui vari studenti presenti nell’Ufficio e poi su Harry.  
"Ah, professor Piton." La Umbridge si alzò sorridendo. "Sì, gradirei avere al più presto un'altra bottiglia di Veritaserum".  
"Ha usato l'ultima che avevo per interrogare Potter . Non l'avrà consumato tutto? Le avevo spiegato che tre gocce sarebbero bastate".  
La Umbridge arrossì.  
"Ma può prepararne dell'altro, no?  
"Certo." rispose Piton, arricciando le labbra. "Dato che serve un intero ciclo lunare perché sia pronto, dovrei poterglielo consegnare più o meno fra un mese".  
"Un mese?" Esclamò indignata la donna. "Un _mese_? A me serve adesso, Piton! Ho appena sorpreso Potter che usava il mio camino per comunicare con una o più persone sconosciute!"  
"Ma davvero?" Gli occhi di Piton si posarono nuovamente su Harry, questa volta più interessati. _Ti prego_. Pensò il ragazzo. _Fa che legga la mia mente, fa che la legga..._ "Be', non mi stupisce. Potter non ha mai avuto un'eccessiva inclinazione a seguire le regole della scuola".  
"Voglio interrogarlo ora!" urlò la Umbridge. "Desidero che lei mi fornisca subito una pozione che lo costringa a dire la verità!"  
"Gliel'ho già spiegato. La mia provvista di Veritaserum è finita. A meno che non voglia avvelenare Potter - e le assicuro che in tal caso avrebbe tutta la mia simpatia - non posso aiutarla. Purtroppo la maggior parte dei veleni agisce troppo in fretta e non lascia alla vittima il tempo di dire la verità".  
Mentre Piton parlava, Harry continuava a cercare di comunicare senza parole.  
 _Voldemort ha portato Sirius nell'Ufficio Misteri. Voldemort ha portato Sirius..._  
"Lei è in verifica, se lo ricordi!" strillò la professoressa Umbridge. Piton inarcò un sopracciglio, quasi sorpreso dall’urlo della donna. "Mi sta ostacolando deliberatamente! Mi aspettavo di meglio: Lucius Malfoy parla sempre così bene di lei! Ora esca dal mio ufficio!"  
Piton le rivolse un inchino ironico e fece per andarsene, mentre le speranze di Harry si spegnevano velocemente.  
"Ha preso Felpato!" urlò, in fretta. "Ha portato Felpato nel posto dov'è nascosta!"  
Piton si bloccò, le dita già sulla maniglia della porta.  
"Felpato?" chiese la Umbridge, guardando prima Piton e poi Harry. "Che cos'è Felpato? Dov'è nascosta che cosa? Che cosa significa, Piton?"  
Piton si voltò con espressione imperturbabile. Harry aveva il terrore che non avesse compreso, ma parlare di più davanti alla Umbridge sarebbe stato un suicidio.  
"Non ne ho la minima idea." rispose gelido Piton. "Potter, se mai mi venisse voglia di sentirti urlare delle assurdità, ti somministrerò una Pozione Tartagliante. Tiger, per favore, allenta quella presa. Se Paciock soffoca, ci toccherà riempire una montagna di noiose scartoffie e temo che dovrei farne cenno nelle tue referenze, se mai tu cercassi lavoro".  
L’ultima speranza di Harry varcò la porta con indifferenza, andandosene, lasciando sia lui che la Umbridge schiumanti di rabbia.  
"Benissimo." disse la donna, ed estrasse la bacchetta. "Benissimo... Non ho scelta... non è una mera questione di disciplina scolastica... qui è in gioco la sicurezza del Ministero... sì... sì..."  
La professoressa si passò la bacchetta da mano a mano, guardandola come se stesse decidendo che cosa fare.  
"È lei che mi costringe, Potter... io non vorrei" continuò a borbottare "ma a volte le circostanze giustificano i mezzi... Il Ministro capirà che non avevo scelta..."  
Fece una pausa, per poi sussurrare: "La Maledizione Cruciatus dovrebbe scioglierle la lingua"   
"No!" gridò Hermione. "Professoressa Umbridge... è illegale!"  
La Umbridge sorrise avidamente. “Siamo bel oltre, a questo punto.” Disse, quasi a sé stessa, poi spostò lo sguardo su Harry.   
"Professoressa!" gridò ancora Hermione. "Il Ministro non vuole che lei infranga la legge!"  
"La Maledizione Cruciatus, a differenza dell’Imperius, non lascia prove evidenti se usata solo una o due volte. Nessuno si è accorto che l’ho usata sul Signor Black per metà anno, no? Se Cornelius non saprà, non soffrirà". replicò la Umbridge: ansimava, puntando la bacchetta contro Harry spostandola da un arto all’altro, come a voler decidere dove ferirlo. "Per esempio, non ha mai saputo che avevo ordinato ai Dissennatori di attaccare Potter l'estate scorsa, ma è stato ben felice di cogliere al volo l'opportunità di espellerlo".  
"È stata lei?" esclamò Harry. "Lei ha mandato i Dissennatori contro di me?"  
"Qualcuno doveva agire! Continuavano a belare che bisognava chiudere la bocca a Harry Potter... screditarlo... ma io sono stata l'unica a fare qualcosa… quella volta è riuscito a scamparla, vero, Potter? Ma non oggi, non ora..." Prese fiato e gridò: "Cru..."  
"No!" urlò Hermione. "No... Harry... dobbiamo dirglielo!"  
"No!"   
"Ma Harry! Te lo tirerà fuori comunque! A... a che cosa serve resistere?"  
Fu in quel momento che Hermione cominciò a piangere, iniziando il piano che li avrebbe portati fuori da quell’ufficio.

 

“Glielo dica, Potter, glielo dica!”  
“Mi dispiace, Professoressa Umbridge. _Non devo dire bugie._ ”

 

In fuga dalla lotta fra centauri e gigante, Harry ed Hermione cominciarono a dirigersi verso Hogwarts velocemente, sapendo di essere senza bacchette, prima di incrociare Ron, Ginny, Luna e Neville. I quattro sembravano essere più pesti che mai, ma erano liberi e sorridevano.  
“Come avete fatto a liberarvi?” chiese sbalordito Harry.   
“Un paio di Schiantesimi, un Incantesimo di Disarmo, e Neville ne ha tirato fuori uno di Ostacolo niente male. rispose Ron disinvolto. “Ma Ginny è stata il massimo: ha sistemato Warrington e la Bullstrode da sola con una Fattura Orcovolante assolutamente superba... avevano la faccia coperta di mostruosi esseri svolazzanti. Regulus per poco non staccava un occhio a Nott – a proposito, è corso dietro alla Parkinson, è riuscita a fuggire con le vostre bacchette… Comunque, vi abbiamo visto entrare nella foresta e vi abbiamo seguito. Che fine ha fatto la Umbridge?”  
“L'hanno portata via… un branco di centauri.”  
"E vi hanno lasciato andare?" chiese Ginny, sbalordita.  
"Non volevano, ma poi è arrivato Grop e li ha inseguiti"   
"Chi è Grop?" chiese Luna, interessata.  
"Il fratellino di Hagrid" rispose Ron. "Ma lasciamo perdere, adesso. Harry, cos'hai scoperto nel camino? Tu-Sai-Chi ha preso Sirius o...?"  
"Sì" rispose Harry, ansimante: la cicatrice era tornata a bruciare di dolore. "Sono sicuro che sia ancora vivo, ma non so come fare a raggiungerlo in tempo..."  
"Be', dovremo volare, no?" disse Luna, convintissima di quello che aveva appena detto.  
"Allora" la interruppe lui irritato. "Prima di tutto, non dovremo fare un bel niente se in quel 'dovremo' ti ci metti anche tu; secondo, Ron è l'unico ad avere una scopa che non sia sorvegliata da un troll, quindi..."  
"Io ce l'ho, una scopa!" disse Ginny.  
"Sì, ma tu rimani qui" ribatté Ron.  
"Chiedo scusa, ma quello che succede a Sirius mi sta a cuore quanto a te!" esclamò lei, infuriata, ricordando sempre di più ad Harry della Signora Weasley, o di Fred e George.  
"Tu sei troppo…"  
"Harry, avevi tre anni meno di me quando hai lottato contro Tu-Sai-Chi per la Pietra Filosofale, ed è grazie a me che due della Squadra di Inquisizione sono bloccati nell'ufficio della Umbridge da enormi spettri volanti..."  
"Sì, ma..."  
"Facciamo tutti parte dell'ES." gli ricordò a voce bassa Neville. "Era per prepararci a combattere Tu-Sai-Chi, no? E questa è la prima occasione di fare davvero qualcosa... o era solo un gioco?"  
"No... certo che no..."   
"Allora verremo anche noi! Vogliamo aiutarti".  
"Giusto. " annuì Luna, sorridendo allegra.  
Harry e Ron si scambiarono un’occhiata: Ginny, Luna e Neville erano gli ultimi membri dell’ES, forse solo sopra Zacharias, che avrebbero voluto in una missione così importante accanto a loro.  
"E va bene, non ha importanza, comunque" disse scoraggiato. "Tanto non sappiamo come arrivare a Londra..."  
"Mi pareva che questo punto fosse risolto" lo interruppe Luna. "Volando!"  
"Senti..." disse Ron fra i denti. "...forse tu sarai capace di volare senza una scopa, ma noi non possiamo farci spuntare le ali..."  
"Si possono usare altri mezzi, oltre alla scopa"   
"Sì, magari il Riccio Cornuto o come diavolo si chiama!" sbottò Ron.  
"Il Ricciocorno Schiattoso non vola." rispose Luna con tutta la sua dignità "Ma loro sì, e secondo Hagrid sono abilissimi nel portare a destinazione i loro cavalieri".  
Harry si voltò di scatto, scrutando fra gli alberi: due Thestral si erano avvicinati in silenzio, e li scrutavano con i loro occhi così apparentemente spaventosi parlare.  
"Sì!" bisbigliò Harry, avanzando verso di loro e facendo per accarezzargli la criniera. In quel momento, per lui, furono animali bellissimi.  
"Sono quelle bestie pazzesche che assomigliano a cavalli?" chiese incerto Ron, guardando da tutta altra parte rispetto a dove stava accarezzando Harry. "Quelli che non puoi vedere se prima non hai visto morire qualcuno?"  
"Sì.”  
"Quanti sono?"  
"Soltanto due.".  
"Be', ce ne servono tre…" disse Hermione.  
"Quattro" la corresse Ginny.  
"Credo che siamo in sei, veramente" osservò calma Luna. “E se contiamo quel ragazzo, Damian… o Regulus, come l’avete chiamato, non lo so… allora sette!”  
"Non dire sciocchezze, non possiamo andare tutti!" protestò Harry. "Sentite, voi..." e indicò Neville, Ginny e Luna, "...voi tre non siete coinvolti, non..."  
“In realtà ce ne servono otto.” Fece una voce strascicante.   
Harry si voltò così forte e improvvisamente da quasi farsi male al collo. Anche lui non perfettamente intatto e con del sangue rappreso sul volto, Regulus avanzava nella foresta con tranquillità, le bacchette di Harry ed Hermione fra le mani. Dietro di sé faceva strada alla persona più inaspettata che Harry avrebbe mai potuto pensare di trovare lì.  
“Ce ne servono otto.” Ripeté Draco Malfoy. “Perché se non riuscirò a convincere entrambi a evitare di fare questa grandissima _stronzata_ , verrò con voi.”


	18. Chapter 18

Draco pattugliava i corridoi dell’Espresso per Hogwarts quando Damian Black, il suo mezzo sclerotico cugino Mezzosangue, gli si avvicinò.  
“Draco.” Disse, con tutta la tranquillità del mondo. “Questo. Per Narcissa.”  
E gli porse una lettera sigillata.  
L’insulto che aveva già in gola ritornò giù, mentre Draco afferrava la missiva con incredulità sospetta. “Per mia _madre_?”  
“Sì.” La sua voce era calmissima, serena. “Per favore E’ importante. Se vuoi, puoi leggerla. Ma non capiresti.”  
E detto questo il ragazzo fece dietro front e lo lasciò lì, a fissare la lettera ancora incredulo.  
In realtà lo fece per tutto il viaggio, anche quando andò a sedersi nello scompartimento dei Prefetti, ignorando le parole di Pansy o di altri studenti. La lettera era, effettivamente indirizzata a sua madre: ebbe la tentazione di buttarla appena sceso dal treno, se non anche prima, ma decise comunque di conservarla. Non la aprì, però: era abbastanza sicuro che potesse essere stata maledetta in qualche modo, e si fidava di più a farla controllare prima da suo padre piuttosto che prendersi una fattura in faccia.

La lettera venne archiviata fino al giorno dopo Natale, dimenticava dalla felicità di rivedere la sua famiglia e dai vari discorsi sulla situazione attuale. Il Signore Oscuro era venuto più volte a Malfoy Manor, che sperava di rendere nell’anno successivo la sua base – Draco era estasiato dalla cosa, ma sua madre gli aveva impedito di incontrarlo, continuando a rimandare. “A Natale” Diceva quell’estate, e poi quel Natale disse “Dopo la scuola.” Draco si sentiva decisamente truffato, non capendo perché i suoi genitori stessero rimandando l’incontro: non era un moccioso, dannazione! Ma nessuna delle sue suppliche riuscì a convincere i genitori ad assecondarlo.  
Ritrovò la lettera quasi per caso, spiegazzata fra le sue cose. A cena la tirò fuori. “Madre.” Disse, osservandola nuovamente. “Sai quel ragazzo di cui ti ho parlato? L’altro Black.”  
“Ah.” Si irrigidì lei. “Sì.”   
“Mi ha detto di darti questa.”   
Draco le porse la lettera. La donna si asciugò elegantemente le labbra con un tovagliolo, prima di afferrare la missiva e squadrarla.   
“Perché?” Chiese, anche lei leggermente confusa.  
“Non lo so.” Confessò Draco. “Ma ho paura che possa essere incantata. Non mi fido di quel Mezzosangue.”  
“Aspetta.” Fece Lucius, puntando la bacchetta contro la lettera. Anche sua madre avrebbe potuto tranquillamente controllare, visto che era ottima nella magia, ma anche lei si affidò al marito, molto più esperto su quel determinato campo.  
“E’ completamente pulita.” Disse l’uomo dopo aver controllato. Narcissa aprì la lettera cautamente, cominciando a leggerla.   
Alla fine della lettura era bianca come un fantasma, e il foglio le cadde con le mani. “Narcissa!” Esclamò suo padre contemporaneamente al “Madre!” preoccupato di Draco, quando la donna sembrò accasciarsi sulla sedia.  
“Non può essere...”  
“Narcissa, mia cara-”  
“Leggi, Lucius.” Esalò la donna, ficcando la lettera nelle mani del marito con stanchezza. “Leggi.”  
L’uomo lanciò un’ultima occhiata alla moglie, prima di cominciare a leggere. Alla fine, anche lui sembrò sconvolto: il suo volto era una maschera di calma, ma Draco conosceva abbastanza bene suo padre per notare le dita lievemente tremanti.  
“Narcissa, è sicuramente una menzogna.” La rassicurò. “Questa storia è assurda. Hai visto l’Arazzo, prima della morte di tua zia Walburga. Non-”  
“Sa cose che solo Regulus sapeva.” Sussurrò la donna, indicando la lettera. “Cose che non abbiamo rivelato a nessun altro. E l’ho visto, alla Stazione- sapevo che si trattava di lui, pensavo solo, la logica...”  
Lucius corse a versarsi un bicchiere di Whiskey, con mani tremanti. Draco guardò i suoi genitori con aria confusa, spostando lo sguardo dal padre alla madre. “Regulus? Di cosa state- di cosa state parlando?”  
“Nulla, Draco.” Mormorò suo padre. “Nulla.”

L’argomento non fu riaffrontato, ma Draco sentì la tensione salire in casa. Spesso beccò sua madre e suo padre a parlottare fra di loro, in camera da letto, la lettera fra le mani. L’ultimo giorno dell’anno Draco intravide un elfo domestico borbottare qualcosa a suo padre, misteriosamente, mentre l’uomo esaminava la lettera: non l’aveva mai visto prima, ma sembrava molto, molto vecchio.  
Fu il giorno prima di partire che sua madre si avvicinò a lui con la lettera fra le mani. “Draco.” Disse. “Quando tornerai a scuola… ho bisogno che chiedi conferma a tuo cugino su quello scritto nella lettera.” Disse.  
“Se sapessi, madre, cosa ci fosse scritto...”  
Narcissa esitò, ma poi gli porse uno dei due fogli di pergamena, osservandolo attentamente mentre la leggeva.

 

_Narcissa.  
So che probabilmente cestinerai questa lettera nel momento esatto in cui leggerai quello che ho da dirti, ma ho bisogno di dirtelo. Non è giusto lasciarti nell’oscurità, non dopo tutto quello che abbiamo passato insieme e quello che tu e Lucius avete fatto per me.  
Alla Stazione non ti sbagliavi: sono realmente tuo cugino Regulus. Se vuoi una prova della mia identità, ho allegato una lunga serie di cose che dovremmo conoscere solo noi. Sei libera di controllare tutti gli aneddoti e le informazioni.  
Non ti spiegherò come sono riuscito a sopravvivere o il perché del mio aspetto perché sprecherei troppi fogli di pergamena e francamente non ci tengo nemmeno. In questo momento sono sotto la protezione dell’Ordine della Fenice, quindi pregherei che tu non dia questa lettera al Signore Oscuro, e grazie tante.  
Probabilmente avevate già capito da mesi prima che fossi io a comprenderlo che avevo tutte le intenzioni di mandare a quel paese l’Oscuro Signore e forse anche provare a portarlo con me nella tomba. Ho provato. A quanto pare ho fallito. Poco male.   
Vi scrivo perché vostro figlio Draco si trova nella stessa, esatta, precisa situazione in cui mi trovavo io alla sua età. Avete già avuto le prove di come tutto quello che state facendo sia una STRONZATA PAZZESCA: avete dovuto addirittura evocare un morto dalla tomba per comprenderlo?  
Cercate di non fare minchiate, per favore. Mi sto fidando di voi nonostante gli schieramenti diversi solo ed esclusivamente perché soffro a vedere la situazione com’è ora. Vorrei evitare di dover picchiare i miei parenti ancora una volta.  
Mi mancate.  
R.A.B._

 

“Qual è il significato di tutto ciò, Madre?” Chiese Draco, confuso. I suoi occhi guizzarono alla frase   
che lo riguardava e la rilessero più volte.  
La donna si sedette. “Draco, ti ricordi di mio cugino, Regulus Arcturus Black?”  
“Il figlio di zia Walburga?” Chiese lui. “Il codardo che ha lasciato l’Oscuro Signore?”  
“Regulus era esattamente come te.” Mormorò lei. “Implorava di essere ammesso ai Mangiamorte immediatamente… appena finiti i G.U.F.O. Era così orgoglioso del suo Marchio… ma era troppo giovane. Troppo giovane-”  
“Madre, come può essere la stessa persona?” Chiese Draco, per poi continuare indignato. “E’ per questo che stai rimandando il mio incontro con il Signore Oscuro?”  
“Draco, per favore...” Narcissa si portò le mani al volto. “Questa situazione è, estremamente… il Signore Oscuro non chiede solo la lealtà: sei troppo giovane per le missioni che propone, per quello che dovresti fare… “  
“Solo perché tuo cugino si è fatto a quanto pare ammazzare, e nemmeno, non vuol dire che lo farò anche io, madre! Io-”  
Narcissa, però, lo interruppe. “Parla con R-regulus.” Disse. “Ti vieto assolutamente di raccontare questa storia ai tuoi amici. Per favore, parla con lui. Non solo per confermare la sua storia. ...Ascoltalo.”  
“Madre, ti stai davvero fidando del giudizio di qualcuno protetto dall’Ordine della Fenice?”  
“Mi sto fidando di qualcuno che si è fidato abbastanza da mandarci questa lettera.” Disse Narcissa, ed il discorso finì lì, semplicemente. 

 

Fu difficile beccare Damian Black, o per meglio dire Regulus, lontano da Potter: nonostante fosse un Serpeverde, il ragazzo passava pochissimo tempo nella Sala Comune e sembrava non dormire mai. Quando Draco andava a dormire solitamente lui non si era ancora presentato a letto e quando tutti si risvegliavano lui si era sempre già alzato. A lezione ogni tentativo di isolarlo per parlarci sarebbe stato nulla, e subito dopo o Black si volatilizzava o correva da Potter e i suoi amichetti. Era quasi frustrante.  
Fu così che quando Draco, tornato nel dormitorio a metà giornata per recuperare un libro dimenticato, beccò Black seduto a leggere da solo sul letto, colse la palla al balzo e chiuse la porta. “Black.”   
Lui alzò velocemente lo sguardo, guardandolo curiosamente. “Draco.” Disse, per poi riabbassare lo sguardo noncurante. “Bisogno?”  
“Ho dato la lettera a mia madre.”  
A quelle parole, ottenne la totale attenzione dell’altro ragazzo: Black sorrise, chiudendo il libro. “Non sono stato arrestato dal Ministero. Non ancora.” Disse. “Tutto bene, quindi.”  
“Mia madre ha deciso di darti il beneficio del dubbio sulla stupida storia che hai provato a propinarle.” Sibilò Draco.   
“Ah, sì.” Black si sistemò meglio sul letto, guardandolo come se si aspettasse che si sedesse accanto a lui. “Ha detto…?”  
“Di parlarti.” Draco incrociò le braccia sul petto, squadrandolo attentamente: gli sembrava impossibile che quel ragazzo dall’aspetto assurdo, dalle frasi spesso scomposte e amicone di Potter, di Weasley e di tanti altri traditori del loro sangue, e della Granger per giunta, potesse essere il purosangue Regulus Black, l’erede Serpeverde perfetto che tanto i suoi familiari avevano lodato, prima che decidesse di tradire il Signore Oscuro. “Ma io non-”  
“Non mi credi.” Lo interruppe lui.“Pensi di non avere niente da ascoltare. Sbagli. Tanto.”  
“Io sono fedele all’Oscuro Signore! Non accetterò qualsiasi consiglio da un codardo traditore del proprio sangue. Mi chiedo perché mio padre non ti abbia denunciato al Signore Oscuro-”  
“Fallo tu, allora.” Rispose Black candidamente. “Vai da Voldemort. Digli di me. Prendi il tuo premio. Prendi le tue _boiate_. Saranno tutti fieri di te. Il tuo Marchio. Lo guarderai con onore. E poi saranno fieri della tomba che sotterreranno. O sarà stato un Auror, o sarai stato tu.”  
“Potrei anche farlo.” Non è vero: avrebbe ascoltato il parere dei suoi genitori, che rispettava e ascoltava sempre, ma davvero non comprendeva perché non volessero dire all’Oscuro Signore che un traditore era ancora in vita e che si nascondeva proprio sotto il suo naso. Si sarebbero liberati di un problema e allo stesso tempo avrebbero ricevuto grandi elogi.  
“Potresti.” Ribatté Black. “Non posso fermarti. Una cosa, però. Prima. Posso?”  
 _Ascoltalo_ aveva detto sua madre, e Draco si costrinse ad annuire.   
“Posso procurarmi un Pensatoio.” Black si alzò. “Non chiedere dove. Non importante. Devo farti vedere delle cose. Prima della tua scelta. Vuoi essere un Mangiamorte? Vedi cosa vuol dire essere un Mangiamorte.”

 

Nonostante avesse passato gli scorsi tre minuti piegato su sé stesso fra conati e vomito, Draco non riuscì comunque a rialzarsi. Scosso da un nuovo improvviso conato, il ragazzo buttò fuori un altro po' di bile, tossendo.   
Regulus Black, dietro di lui, era impassibile. Aspettava che finisse con le braccia dietro la schiena, senza mostrare segni di disgusto o di scherno. Quando finalmente il ragazzo riuscì a rialzarsi, materializzò per lui un fazzoletto di stoffa e glielo porse.   
“Queste sono solo le torture.” Disse, pacato, come se stesse discutendo di compiti o di Quidditch. “Se vuoi, passo a-”  
“No.” Tagliò corto Draco, pulendosi la bocca e tossendo nuovamente. “No- no, va bene così.”   
Il ragazzo spostò lo sguardo sul piccolo pensatoio, da dove era uscito qualche minuto prima. Quella cosa era stata così… era stupido. Sapeva cosa faceva l’Oscuro Signore, non era all’oscuro di quello che aveva fatto suo padre anche prima del suo ritorno, non aveva mai avuto la nausea a pensare di eseguire i compiti affidati dall’Oscuro Signore…   
“E’ reale quando lo vedi, vero?” Chiese Black dolcemente, poggiandogli una mano sulla spalla. Draco si dimenò dalla presa, e il ragazzo ritirò il braccio, lasciandolo ricadere vicino al suo corpo.   
“So che non posso cambiare la tua visione del mondo all’improvviso.” Disse, e Draco si sorprese per quanto fosse fluida la sua frase: era come se Black, normalmente, interrompesse le sue frasi perché si _scocciava_ a pronunciare tutte le parole, ma che in quel momento tanto serio fosse tranquillamente in grado di parlare correttamente. “Ma sarei un perfetto stronzo se almeno non ci provassi, no?”

 

Nei giorni successivi Draco tentò di stare alla larga da Regulus Black, ignorandolo del tutto alle lezioni e non parlando di lui nemmeno con gli altri per prenderlo in giro. Il ragazzo cercava con tutta la sua forza di volontà di non pensare alle scene che l’altro gli aveva mostrato: normali missioni da Mangiamorte, esattamente come sarebbero state le sue in futuro: conosceva quello che avrebbe voluto il Signore Oscuro da lui, avrebbe solo dovuto… abituarsi.   
Avrebbe voluto mandare un gufo a casa, chiedere delucidazioni a sua madre se lei intendesse questo con ascoltare il cugino, ma non si fidava a parlare della situazione via lettera visto che i genitori gli avevano entrambi vietato di farne parola con chiunque.   
Nonostante cercasse di evitarlo, Black ignorava i suoi tentativi e gli si avvicinava tranquillo, quando Draco era da solo, e parlava: parlava di missioni passate, di punizioni ai fallimenti. Parlava di nomi – gente che aveva torturato e ucciso, e perché, se quelle persone erano padri, madri, figli, fratelli. Non usarono più il Pensatoio, che scomparve nel nulla esattamente come era arrivato. Ogni tanto indicava un ragazzino qualunque del primo anno, un Sanguemarcio, e gli diceva esattamente cosa avesse fatto a qualcuno della sua stessa età, e per la prima volta Draco era disgustato per un idea del genere, nonostante al secondo anno non avesse avuto problemi con la Camera Segreti ed i ragazzi pietrificati...  
Dopo che Black riuscì ad accollarsi per tutta la mattinata dell’uscita di Febbraio ad Hogsmeade, indicandogli anche ragazzi perfettamente purosangue Serpeverde e dicendogli cosa avrebbe dovuto fargli se si fossero dimostrati dei traditori del loro sangue, Draco decise di tornare prima a Hogwarts e di chiedere a Madama Chips di dargli qualcosa contro la nausea e qualcosa per farlo dormire tranquillamente, visto che aveva preso a rivedere i ricordi di Black anche durante la notte. La faccia di Bellatrix Lestrange, così simile a quella di sua madre, riempiva i suoi incubi: quella donna, parente o non parente, era _pazza_ , e il pensiero che fosse libera, anche se dalla loro parte...  
Non smise di comportarsi come faceva fino a prima delle vacanze Natalizie, ma allo stesso tempo si moderò: forse perché preso dai suoi pensieri aveva smesso di puntare a Potter quasi ogni giorno, preferendo accodarsi alle prese in giro in maniera quasi passiva. Per la prima volta da cinque anni aveva altri pensieri per la testa piuttosto che concentrarsi su Harry San Potter. 

Riuscì a liberarsi di Regulus Black almeno durante gli orari di lezione quando lui si fidanzò con Potter. Il pensiero tanto lo disgustava quanto lo confondeva, e si ritrovò a fissarli spesso di nascosto, senza tuttavia partecipare alle battutacce a loro scapito. Non aveva avuto bisogno di una scusa per liberarsi di lui, aveva fatto tutto da solo: la vita di Draco adesso poteva ricominciare a prendere una piega di normalità, incubi a parte. Per quello, sarebbe bastata qualche pozione. Stare lontani da Black voleva anche dire stare lontani da Potter, e dopo l’articolo pubblicato sul Cavillo che accusava anche suo padre di essere un Mangiamorte Draco avrebbe fatto benissimo a stare lontano da lui, altrimenti probabilmente avrebbe passato dei grossi guai dopo quello che avrebbe provato a fargli per via del nuovo Decreto della Umbridge.

 

Tornava dalla cena con molto ritardo quando, una sera, sentì dei singhiozzi provenire da una zona isolata dei Sotterranei, poco lontano dall’entrata del dormitorio di Serpeverde. Non gli sarebbe importato nulla di andare a controllare, sia adesso che prima, ma quando voltò l’angolo trovò una figura familiare seduta per terra contro il muro, un ragazzo accucciato così tanto da sembrare anche più piccolo di come fosse.  
“ _Black_?” Chiamò, incredulo.  
Lui alzò di scatto la testa e corse ad asciugarsi il volto con le braccia, ma ormai Draco aveva visto. “Draco.” Disse, con voce roca. “E’ tardi. Coprifuoco. Vai a dormire.”   
Era strano vedere qualcuno piangere, ma vedere un ex Mangiamorte, un ragazzo che aveva assistito a tutte quelle cose che gli aveva mostrato, piangere come un bambino a scuola era ancora più strano. Doveva essere successo qualcosa di grave per spingerlo a reagire così, o altrimenti sì che Draco avrebbe perso anche l’ultimo briciolo di rispetto che portava per suo cugino grazie alla costrizione delle parole di sua madre. Un pensiero veloce lo scosse. “Sei tornato dall’Ufficio della Umbridge?”  
A quelle parole, Black si lasciò sfuggire un altro singhiozzo, che cercò di sopprimere velocemente senza successo. Annuì e distolse lo sguardo, cercando di asciugarsi ancora le lacrime. “Va bene.” Si ripeté, mormorando. “Va tutto bene.”  
“Pensavo che tu fossi abituato alle punizioni, ormai.” Non era un segreto che “Damian Black” passasse più tempo nell’ufficio della Umbridge che in tutto il resto della scuola: Draco aveva assistito personalmente al loro primo scontro all’inizio dell’anno, durante una lezione. La Umbridge non espelleva Black perché a lui non interessava minimamente, e gliel’aveva detto più volte, e non sarebbe stato un vero castigo dunque. Era solo apparenza? Se così, allora perché continuava a provocarla? Puro masochismo?  
“Va tutto bene.” Ripeté Regulus Black, ed era come se Draco non fosse lì, come se fosse da solo. “Ho sopportato di peggio. Tanto peggio. Ho sopportato di peggio. Va tutto bene...”  
“Black-” Draco fece un passo avanti, poi si bloccò. Il ragazzo aveva le mani completamente intatte: sapeva quale fosse la punizione della Umbridge, e quello era decisamente strano. “Dove sono le tue incisioni?”  
Il ragazzo alzò nuovamente lo sguardo su di lui. “Non funziona.” Spiegò, mormorando. “La penna. Mai funzionato. La Umbridge ha cercato-” Si bloccò, guardandosi le mani. “Ha trovato. Ha trovato qualcosa che funziona.”  
“Cosa?”  
Il labbro di Black tremò. Draco vide nei suoi occhi l’incertezza: non sapeva se dirglielo o meno.  
“La Maledizione Cruciatus...” Disse infine. “...non lascia segni visibili , se fatta poche volte, se fatta nella maniera giusta, sto bene, non mi sta facendo impazzire, io non-”  
Si bloccò di nuovo e inspirò forte, nel momento stesso esatto in cui anche Draco lo fece. “La Maledizone Cruciatus? La Umbridge usa la Maledizione _Cruciatus_ sugli studenti?”  
“E’ colpa _mia_. L’ho fatta davvero arrabbiare.” Rispose Black, sembrando sempre più giovane. “Ma va bene. Se lo merita. E’ _cattiva_. Più cattiva di Voldemort – lui è onesto in quello che fa, almeno. Lei mente. Sempre.”   
“Ma comunque…! Perché non sei andato da, non so, da Piton, da Silente?” Il pensiero che la Professoressa Umbridge cruciasse gli studenti – che cruciasse Black lì, davanti a lui, arrivando addirittura a farlo _piangere_ …i suoi cari amichetti lo sapevano? Non sembrava. Se Severus e gli altri professori fossero venuti a saperlo, se la McGranitt fosse venuta a saperlo, di certo questa storia si sarebbe fermata. Un tempo non avrebbe avuto problemi a figurarsi uno studente o due cruciato, sopratutto se Nati Babbani, ma dopo le immagini che Black gli aveva mostrato il solo pensiero lo faceva star male. Provò ad immaginare la Granger, al posto delle persone che aveva visto nel Pensatoio, e si rese conto di non volerlo fare, nonostante fosse una Sanguemarcio. Quando provò ad immaginare Potter addirittura sussultò dal disgusto.  
“Silente!” Black emise una risata amara. “ _Tu_ andresti da Silente?”  
“No, io scriverei direttamente a mio padre _pretendendo_ giustizia, cosa che sono estremamente tentato di fare-”  
“Non. Non farlo. E’ inutile.” Black scosse la testa, rialzandosi. Era più alto di Draco, ma in quel momento sembrava bassissimo. “Non è me che vuole. Raggiungere. Con queste punizioni.”  
Silenzio.  
“Black.” Ringhiò Draco. “Non mi dire che stai subendo la Maledizione Cruciatus per _qualcuno_!? Cosa sei, un cavalleresco Grifondoro, a portarti addosso tutti i problemi del mondo? Cos’è, slinguazzarti con San Potter ti ha infettato?”  
E, ooooh, eccola lì la risposta, negli occhi di Black e nel modo in cui sussultò all’ultimo nome.  
“Stai davvero facendolo per Potter!” Esclamò Draco, indignato. “Fra tutte le persone! Dove diamine è finito il tuo senso di auto conservazione? Sei un Serpeverde o no?!”  
“Lo sono.” Disse tranquillamente Regulus. “Ma sono anche leale come un Seperverde. Non siamo degli eroi. Ma. Ci sacrifichiamo per le persone giuste. Per le persone che scegliamo. Per la famiglia, per gli amici, per l’amore. Siamo leali.”  
“E tu ami _Potter_ a tal punto?”  
“Non so cosa sia l’amore.” Confessò Regulus. “Se questo sia amore. Non ho tanti metodi di riferimento. Ma voglio pensare che lo sia.”  
“Potresti semplicemente diminuire le tue provocazioni, allora. Visto che sei così stupido da fare una cosa del genere, almeno limita le tue punizioni!”  
“Noi Serpeverde siamo anche determinati.” Regulus sorrise. “Se le merita. Se le merita tutte. Così continuo. Non importa… non importa se sto male. Finché sto male io. Ho fatto brutte cose, me lo merito. E ho subito cose peggiori. Va tutto bene.”  
“Sei determinato e anche stupido!”  
“Perché ti interessa tanto, Draco?” Al silenzio dell’altro ragazzo, il sorriso di Regulus si aprì ancora di più. “Sei una brava persona, Draco.”  
E sgattaiolò via davanti ai suoi occhi, lasciandolo lì a valutare nuovamente le sue idee.  
Si accorse di aver anche cominciato a chiamare il cugino _Regulus_ , invece che Black, nella sua mente.   
Scrisse lo stesso a suo padre.

 

Potter aveva creato un gruppo di “Resistenza” segreto. _Ovviamente_ Potter aveva creato un gruppo di Resistenza segreto – Draco non credeva minimamente che la colpa fosse di Silente -, era così _Grifondoro_ da parte sua, così eroico e _Potteriano_. Dal suo punto di vista, peggiorò solo le cose, visto che grazie ad esso Silente fu costretto a scappare via, lasciando la scuola in mano alla Umbridge.  
Qualche giorno dopo la fuga di Silente la Professoressa Umbridge si avvicinò a lui e gli chiese cortesemente di entrare a far parte della nuova Squadra di Inquisizione. A prenderne le redini, anzi.   
All’inizio dell’anno, Draco avrebbe accettato ringraziandola, e avrebbe appuntato la spilla da Inquisitore con orgoglio, andando in giro a fare quello che voleva. Adesso, invece, qualcosa lo bloccava da accettare. Sapeva esattamente cosa, ma quando rifiutò disse che voleva semplicemente concentrarsi sui G.U.F.O.  
“Signor Malfoy, posso assicurarle che in quanto membro della Squadra di Inquisizione potrei esentarla da molti dei compiti a casa e per giunta avrebbe dei crediti di più...”  
“Chiedo scusa, Professoressa.” La interruppe. “Ma non vorrei nemmeno ricevere maledizioni nei corridoi da qualche Sanguesporco o amichetti di San Potter in periodo di esami.”  
E così rimase in disparte. La Umbridge reclutò Theo al posto suo, _Theodore Nott_ che normalmente era così tranquillo, così solitario e disinteressato. Aveva catturato Potter mentre scappava dalla Stanza delle Necessità, quindi la professoressa affidò a lui e a Pansy la guida della Squadra di Inquisizione.  
“Mia madre ha vietato di mettermi nei guai ancora di più.” Si giustificò Draco quando Theo gli chiese come mai non si unisse a loro, una sera mentre studiavano. “Sai, per… per l’anno prossimo. Dovrei concentrarmi su cose più serie, no?”  
La risposta – una bugia bella e buona, visto che Draco aveva capito che sua madre non voleva assolutamente che si facesse reclutare da Lord Voldemort, anche se non avrebbe avuto possibilità di fermarlo nel caso – funzionò, e Draco venne tranquillamente lasciato in pace. Viveva i giorni scolastici fra lezioni e allenamenti di Quidditch, assistendo in lontananza e neutralità alla guerra civile interna che scuoteva il dormitorio di Serpeverde. Un disinteresse del genere non sembrava assolutamente da lui, tanto che i suoi amici cercarono più volte di comprendere che cosa stesse accadendo, ma Draco…

 

Draco aveva semplicemente riflettuto.

 

Stava tornando nel Dormitorio l’ultimo giorno degli esami quando Draco vide Regulus camminare velocemente verso l’Ufficio della Umbridge. Sembrava essere stato pestato da qualcuno e teneva in mano due bacchette che non erano di certo la sua.  
“Hai avuto uno scontro con un Troll?” Gli chiese, sistemandosi la borsa, mentre passava. Regulus si voltò a guardarlo, fermandosi. Draco si rese conto che il ragazzo aveva un’espressione serissima sul volto.  
“No.” Disse. “Pansy.”  
“Oh grazie tante, Black. Adesso sicuramente sarò costretto a sopportare le sue lame-”  
“Draco.” Lo interruppe, avvicinandosi a lui con aria urgente. “L’Oscuro Signore progetta una trappola?”  
“Io… _cosa_?”  
“Tuo padre!” Esclamò lui. “Hai sentito qualcosa? Qualsiasi cosa? Sull’Oscuro Signore? Sui suoi piani? Per favore-”  
“Black, che diamine stai blaterando?”  
“Voldemort ha rapito mio fratello Sirius.” Confesso Black, e improvvisamente Draco comprese perché avesse quell’espressione tanto seria sul volto. “E lo ha portato all’Ufficio Misteri. Al ministero.”  
“Beh, questo è impossibile.” Disse Draco, in automatico, senza rendersi conto di stare per rivelare importanti informazioni. “Stanno cercando Black da tempo senza sapere dove trovarlo. Sappiamo che sicuramente si nasconde a casa Black, ma sono due anni che non ci ricordiamo dove sia, sicuramente per qualche stregoneria di Silente, e… l’Oscuro Signore non ha tempo e motivazioni per entrare nel Ministero! Sarebbe troppo pericoloso, se non per lui per il segreto del suo ritorno-”  
“Abbiamo controllato.” Mormorò Regulus, dondolandosi sui piedi: era evidente che stesse fremendo per correre via ovunque stesse andando. “Abbiamo controllato. Non c’era. Non c’era. Kreacher ha detto- Kreacher...” Il ragazzo strinse nella mano il medaglione che solitamente portava al collo. “...Kreacher non mi mentirebbe mai, gliel’ho chiesto, lui ha detto-”  
Draco non sapeva chi fosse questo Kreacher, ma la storia… ma la storia gli puzzava. Il Signore Oscuro si nascondeva per riorganizzare il suo esercito, non era venuto a Malfoy Manor solo per evitare qualsiasi controllo improvviso. Doveva essere il primo pomeriggio: che avesse rapito una persona introvabile e che in persona lo avesse condotto al Ministero in pieno orario lavorativo...e per fare cosa, poi? L’Ufficio Misteri…  
“Cosa avete intenzione di fare?” Disse, dando per scontato che Potter fosse coinvolto.  
“Londra. Ministero. Andiamo. _Ora._ ”  
“Black, per Salazar Serpeverde, ti rendi conto che _deve_ essere una trappola, vero?” Tentò di farlo ragionare Draco. “E’ troppo assurdo e troppo casuale. Non so nemmeno come facciate ad avere un’informazione del genere ma sono sicuro che vi stiate per tuffare incontro all’Oscuro Signore di faccia. E’ sicuramente una trappola.”  
“Non mi interessa!” Strillò Black, facendo girare dei primini che passavano dal corridoio: fortunatamente i due corsero via senza ascoltare il resto della conversazione. “E’ mio fratello! Già una volta io- io non posso…!”  
Draco si portò le mani alle tempie, massaggiandole. Stupido Potter che doveva aver sicuramente attaccato la sua stupida impulsività e il suo stupido coraggio a suo cugino. Certo, anche il ragazzo, per tradire l’Oscuro Signore, doveva aver sempre avuto un’anima masochista dentro di sé.  
“Dov’è Potter?” Disse, infine, quasi non credendo alle sue parole. “Dov’è quell’idiota che si sta per fare ammazzare?”


	19. Chapter 19

“Non fare quella faccia stupida, Potter, ho detto- abbassa la bacchetta, Weasley, se non vuoi che ti faccia di nuovo vomitare lumache.”  
“Che cosa ci fa qui, Harry?” Chiese Ron, guardando il migliore amico come se conoscesse la risposta. Beh, Harry non aveva la benché minima idea di perché Malfoy fosse lì e… avesse offerto il suo aiuto? Il ragazzo portò lo sguardo su Regulus, che aveva un’espressione decisa sul volto.  
“Malfoy, che diavolo ci fai qui?” Ripeté allora Harry, guardando nuovamente il rivale.  
“Per fermarti dall’ucciderti, a quanto pare.” Ribatté lui, sembrando esasperato. “Perché questa è _chiaramente_ una trappola. Potter, hai mai pensato che forse è un po’ impossibile che l’Oscuro Signore sia riuscito a entrare insieme ad un pluri ricercato nel Ministero durante il giorno?”  
Alle sue spalle, Harry sentì Hermione nascondere un verso si approvazione. Il pensiero che la ragazza fosse _d’accordo_ con Malfoy gli fece ribollire il sangue. “Beh, grazie per il suggerimento Malfoy, ma noi andremo lo stesso.” Il ragazzo si voltò verso Regulus, arrabbiato. “Chi ti ha dato il diritto di-”  
“E’ mio fratello!” Esclamò lui, arrabbiato. “Me lo prendo il diritto...”  
“Aspettate, ma Sirius Black non era mica suo padre…?”  
“Se non ti fermerai dal fare questa, come direbbe mio cugino, _stronzata_...” Li interruppe Malfoy. “Allora verrò con voi. Ci servono otto Thestral.”  
“Cosa ti importa, Malfoy? Tu ci odi!”  
“Beh, forse non abbastanza da vedervi ammazzati!” Sbottò lui, alzando le braccia seccato. “Chiedo scusa, Potter, la prossima volta mi farò gli affari miei. Persino quando cerco di aiutarti-”  
“Ci hai avvertito.” Disse Ginny, astiosa. “Perché dovresti venire con noi?”  
“Qualcuno di voi è mai stato dentro l’Ufficio Misteri?” Silenzio. “Come immaginavo. Beh, io sì.”  
“L’Ufficio Misteri non è chiuso a tutti se non agli Indicibili?”  
“Ero un bambino molto curioso.” Confessò Draco. “E mio padre non sempre mi teneva d’occhio quando mi portava al Ministero. Ho rischiato di farmi uccidere una delle diavolerie dell’Ufficio prima che un Indicibile mi beccasse. L’unico motivo per cui non sono stato Obliato è l’influenza di mio pare quindi, Granger, ringrazia di avere una guida a disposizione in uno dei posti più sconosciuti del Mondo Magico Inglese.”  
“Harry, ti prego.” Lo implorò Regulus. “Se serve ad aiutare Sirius...”  
Harry lanciò uno sguardo a Neville, Luna e Ginny. Poi, a Malfoy. La sua espressione si indurì e, nervoso, afferrò la bacchetta che gli porgeva il Serpeverde.  
“E va bene!” Si arrese furibondo, vedendo arrivare altri Thestral. “Sceglietene uno e salite. Malfoy, osa solo combinare qualche trucchetto e ti butto giù in volo.”

 

“Benvenuti al Ministero della Magia. Per favore dichiarate il vostro nome e il motivo della visita.”  
“Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Regulus Black, Draco Malfoy, Ginny Weasley, Neville Paciock, Luna Lovegood... Siamo qui per salvare qualcuno, a meno che il Ministero ci riesca prima di noi!”  
“Grazie. Il visitatore è pregato di raccogliere la targhetta e assicurarla sul vestito.”  
“Da questa parte.” Disse Malfoy, portandosi alla testa del gruppo mentre attraversavano la Hall sinistramente vuota del Ministero della Magia. Harry, che aveva aperto la bocca per dire esattamente la stessa cosa, lo guardò astioso. “Fin lì ci arrivo pure io, Malfoy!”  
“Non saprei, Potter, sei così stupido che potresti perderti anche nel bagno di casa tua, probabilmente.”  
“Senti un po’, Malfoy-”  
“Non iniziate!” Sbottò Hermione, superandoli. “Avrete tutto il tempo di battibeccare una volta tornati ad Hogwarts. Siamo qui per cercare Sirius, no?”  
Harry si zittì.  
Alla fine del gruppo camminavano Neville, Luna e Regulus: quest’ultimo stava spiegando velocemente la situazione ai due ragazzi. Luna ogni tanto annuiva, ascoltando con aria sognante, mentre Neville aveva un’espressione cupa sul volto.  
“Mi odi?” Chiese Regulus.  
“Io- beh...” Neville sembrava estremamente a disagio. “Non lo so? Non sento odio. Ecco- è difficile da comprendere, tutto quello che hai detto intendo. E, insomma, non eri lì? Ma anche se hai lasciato eri comunque...”  
“Uno di loro.” Terminò Regulus per lui, abbassando lo sguardo. “Mi vedi piccolo? Forse è per questo.”  
“Può… può darsi.” Rispose il Grifondoro. “E perché ti ho conosciuto. Non credo di… di potermi fidare di te. Non dopo questo. Però mi fido di Harry, ecco.”  
A quelle parole, Regulus sorrise. “Va bene così.” Mormorò.  
Raggiunsero l’Ufficio Misteri senza essere fermati da nessuno, il che era decisamente un bruttissimo segno. Malfoy spiegò loro ancora prima che entrassero che la porta d’uscita avrebbe cominciato a roteare insieme alle altre, così Hermione la segnò subito con una bella croce blu, a differenziarla dalle altre che segnò di rosso.  
Attraversarono l’Ufficio Mistero senza problemi, fermati da nessuno. Malfoy segnò loro alcune cose che conosceva, avvertendoli ad esempio di non toccare assolutamente i cervelli, mentre ad altre rimase in silenzio (“Adesso senti pure le voci, Potter?” Aveva chiesto sprezzante davanti all’Arco, ignorando il fatto che anche Regulus e Luna le sentissero.), fino a quando non raggiunse il punto in cui aveva fermato la sua visita. Da qui, tuttavia, Harry non aveva problemi a trovare la strada: basandosi sui suoi sogni raggiunse velocemente l’ultima stanza, quella piena di sfere vuote…

...Per trovarla vuota.

“Sirius?” Chiamò Regulus, più volte, sporgendosi nelle altre corsie: aveva un tono di voce disperato. Harry rimase semplicemente in silenzio, incredulo: da un lato era grato che Sirius non fosse lì, cominciando a sperare nei sospetti di Hermione che fosse solo un sogno… dall’altro sapeva che non si trattava di un inganno, che Sirius doveva essere per forza lì, e in ansia immaginava che fosse arrivato troppo tardi, che Sirius fosse già stato…  
“Harry?”  
“Cosa c’è?”  
“Hai visto questa?”  
"C'è... c'è il tuo nome scritto qui" disse Ron.  
Harry si avvicinò allo scaffale che indicava l’amico: una piccola sfera impolverata recava una targa con una data di circa sedici anni fa, e poi:

__

_S.P.C. a A.P.W.B.S._  
Oscuro Signore  
e (?) Harry Potter 

 

Harry la fissò perplesso.  
"Che roba è?" chiese Ron. "Che cosa ci fa il tuo nome quaggiù? Il mio non c'è, e nemmeno quello degli altri".  
"Harry, non credo che dovresti toccarla" disse brusca Hermione, mentre lui tendeva una mano verso la sfera.  
“Concordo.” Malfoy incrociò le braccia, osservando la sfera confuso. “Non è mai una buona idea toccare cose sconosciute in questo posto.”  
Le parole di Malfoy gli fecero venire ancora più voglia di prenderla in mano. Tutti lo guardavano, adesso: persino Regulus si era fermato. "Perché no? C'è il mio nome, giusto? È qualcosa che mi riguarda..."  
"Non farlo, Harry!" disse all'improvviso Neville, nervosissimo.  
"C'è il mio nome" ripeté Harry.  
E la afferrò all’improvviso. Gli altri sussultarono, Malfoy e Ginny alzarono la bacchetta, pronti a qualsiasi cosa. Invece, Harry sollevò la sfera dallo scaffale senza problemi. I ragazzi lo attorniarono per osservarla, confusi e allo stesso tempo curiosi.  
Poi, proprio alle loro spalle, risuonò una voce strascicata.  
"Molto bene, Potter. Adesso voltati lentamente, da bravo, e dammela".


	20. Chapter 20

Numerosi individui incappucciati li accerchiavano fra i corridoi: i mantelli neri come la notte più buia erano impossibili da non riconoscere. A Ginny sfuggì un gemito di orrore.  
"Dammela, Potter" ripeté la voce strascicata di Lucius Malfoy, tendendo la mano, il palmo rivolto verso l'alto. I suoi occhi poi incrociarono il volto di Draco e la sua maschera di calma sembrò scomporsi. “ _Draco_?”  
“Padre...” Riuscì a biasciare Draco, incredulo. Harry gli lanciò uno sguardo accusatorio, ma il ragazzo sembrava essere sconvolto quanto loro. “Allora era davvero una trappola.”  
"Draco, vieni qui.” Ordino Malfoy, evidentemente scosso. Draco non si mosse, forse inquietato da tutti gli altri Mangiamorte: non sapeva dirlo.  
"Dov'è Sirius?" chiese Harry.  
Metà dei Mangiamorte scoppiarono a ridere. Una voce da donna sconosciuta rideva sopra gli altri, assordando le orecchie di Harry.  
"L'Oscuro Signore sa sempre tutto!" Esclamò.  
"Sempre." Le fece eco Malfoy a voce bassa, spostando i suoi occhi dal figlio a Harry. "Draco, vieni qui. Dammi la profezia, Potter".  
"Voglio sapere dov'è Sirius!"  
"Voglio sapere dov'è Sirius!" gli fece il verso la donna di prima. Intanto, i Mangiamorte avanzavano, accerchiandoli: erano così vicini che la luce delle loro bacchette lo accecava come degli abbaglianti.  
"Lo avete catturato! È qui. Lo so!"  
"Il piccino si è fvegliato e ha fcopelto che il sogno ela velo" cinguettò la donna: la sua voce falsamente infantile gli ricordò quella della Umbridge.   
Accanto a lui, Draco Malfoy fece un passo avanti. Harry lo fermò con il braccio libero.  
“Malfoy, se ti allontani, ci ammazzano tutti.” Sibilò, e il Serpeverde si bloccò di nuovo.   
"Ma lo sentite? Lo sentite? Dà ordini agli altri marmocchi come se s'illudesse di poter lottare contro di noi!"  
"Oh, tu non conosci Potter, Bellatrix" replicò Malfoy. "Ha un debole per gli atti eroici: l'Oscuro Signore lo sa bene. Draco, tu dovresti essere a scuola, non qui. Se l’Oscuro Signore pensasse che tu- allontanati da loro.”  
Draco scosse la testa, evidentemente preoccupato per le parole di Harry. Il Grifondoro era incredulo che non fosse corso subito dal padre: quello non sembrava il Malfoy che conosceva da cinque anni. Forse, anche il ragazzo era in shock per la trappola, nonostante non fosse effettivamente in pericolo.  
"Lo so che Sirius è qui" si ostinò a dire Harry, ignorando il panico che gli aveva attanagliato il respiro. "L'avete preso voi!"  
I Mangiamorte risero di nuovo, la donna più di tutti. "È giunta l'ora che tu impari la differenza tra la realtà e i sogni, Potter.” disse Malfoy. "E ora dammi la profezia, o dovremo usare le bacchette".  
"Allora usatele." Lo sfidò Harry, levando la sua all'altezza del petto, imitato da tutti gli altri. Ron ed Hermione erano spalla contro spalla. A Neville tremava la mano. Regulus, prima nascosto dagli altri, si era portato in avanti spostandosi in modo che Ginny e Luna fossero coperte almeno da un lato.  
Nessuno, però, alzò la bacchetta. Forse perché Draco Malfoy era lì, o forse per altro: Lucius Malfoy aveva adesso preso a spostare lo sguardo da Draco, a Regulus, a Harry, alla sfera.  
"Dammi la profezia e nessuno si farà del male.”  
Toccò a Harry ridere.  
"Certo! Io ti consegno questa... profezia, giusto? E voi ci lasciate tornare a casa come niente fosse, vero?"  
Non aveva ancora finito la frase quando la Mangiamorte strillò: "Accio profe..."  
"Protego!" urlò Harry appena in tempo per non farsi sfuggire dalle mani la sfera.  
"Oh, sa come giocare, il piccolo piccolo Potter. Benissimo, allora..."  
"TI HO DETTO DI NO!" ruggì Lucius Malfoy. "Non con Draco in mezzo! Per giunta, se la rompi...!"  
La mente di Harry lavorava spedita. I Mangiamorte volevano quella sfera, che ad Harry interessava pochissimo: in teoria se si trattava di una cosa così importante avrebbe dovuto evitare di dargliela, ma in quel momento la sua priorità era portare i suoi amici via di lì sani e salvi. Non avrebbero probabilmente attaccato il gruppo fino a quando ci fosse stato Draco in mezzo, quindi il ragazzo avrebbe dovuto mettersi davanti a più persone possibile: un piano si formò velocemente nella mente di Harry...  
Intanto, la donna si era fatta avanti, togliendosi il cappuccio e mostrando il volto scavato di Bellatrix Lestrange. Harry sentì Neville emettere un verso di orrore.  
"Hai bisogno di farti convincere?" chiese la donna. "Benissimo... prendete la più piccola, che guardi mentre la torturiamo. Ci penso io".  
Harry sentì gli altri stringersi attorno a Ginny, che venne spostata verso il centro del gruppo, e portò la sfera davanti a lei.  
"Se vuoi attaccare uno qualunque di noi...” disse a Bellatrix, "...prima dovrai spaccare questa. E non credo che il tuo capo farà salti di gioia se torni da lui a mani vuote, vero?"  
“Torturare la più piccola? Sei sempre stata una codarda, cugina.” Ringhiò Regulus, la bacchetta puntata verso di lei. “Persino nei Mangiamorte sei quella con meno onore.”  
La donna posò gli occhi su di lui, un’espressione di confusione che si apriva sul volto. Harry vide Lucius Malfoy irrigidirsi, mentre la donna spalancava gli occhi. “Regulus-?”  
“Tornato dalla tomba solo per farti il culo.” Confermò lui. La donna avanzò con aria folle, mentre i Mangiamorte intorno a loro si agitavano: Lucius portò la mano libera dalla bacchetta a fermarla.  
"Allora..." esclamò Harry, cercando di prendere tempo e calmare gli animi. "...di che profezia si tratta?"  
"Di che profezia...?" ripeté Bellatrix, spostando lo sguardo su di lui. "Stai scherzando, Harry Potter?"  
"Nient'affatto. Perché Voldemort ci tiene tanto?"  
Molti Mangiamorte sibilarono.  
"Tu osi pronunciare il suo nome?" sussurrò Bellatrix.  
"Certo. Non ho problemi a dire Vol..."  
"Chiudi la bocca!" strillò Bellatrix. "Osi pronunciare il suo nome con le tue labbra indegne, osi profanarlo con la tua lingua da Mezzosangue, osi...”  
"Non lo sapevi che è un Mezzosangue anche lui?" ribatté Harry, irrefrenabile. "Voldemort? Sì, sua madre era una strega, ma il suo papà era un Babbano... o vi ha raccontato d'essere un purosangue?"  
"STUPEFI..."  
"No!"  
"NON ATTACCATE! NON CON MIO FIGLIO LI’ DAVANTI!”  
"Ha osato... osa..." strillò Bellatrix, farneticante. "Quel... sudicio Mezzosangue..."  
"PRIMA DOBBIAMO PRENDERE LA PROFEZIA!" latrò Malfoy.  
"Padre, non hai ancora spiegato perché questa profezia è importante.” Si intrufolò Draco, a disagio: osservava Bellatrix con aria terrorizzata. Harry, intanto, mosse lentamente un piede di lato, cercando quello di uno dei compagni.  
"Non sono faccende che ti riguardano, Draco.” Mormorò suo padre. “Tu non dovresti essere qui con Potter. Non so cosa ti sia saltato in testa ma-”  
Draco disse qualcos’altro, e mentre il genitore gli rispondeva finalmente Harry trovò Hermione.  
 _“Che cosa c’è?”  
“Spacca gli scaffali quando dico ora...”_  
"Silente non ti ha mai detto che il motivo per cui hai quella cicatrice era nascosto nelle viscere dell'Ufficio Misteri, Potter?” La voce di Malfoy giunse velocemente alle sue orecchie, e Harry sobbalzò.  
"Io... cosa?" Per un momento dimenticò completamente il suo piano. "Che cosa c'entra la mia cicatrice?"  
"Possibile?" chiese Malfoy mentre alcuni Mangiamorte scoppiarono di nuovo a ridere “Silente non te l'ha mai detto. Allora è per questo che non sei arrivato prima, Potter! L'Oscuro Signore si chiedeva perché non ti sei precipitato qui non appena ti ha mostrato il posto dov'era nascosta. Pensava che la curiosità ti avrebbe spinto a volerla ascoltare con le tue stesse orecchie..."  
"Ma davvero?" chiese Harry. Hermone, intanto, passava il messaggio agli altri. "Voleva che venissi a prenderla? E perché?"  
" _Perché?_ Perché, Potter, le uniche persone alle quali è permesso ritirare una profezia dall'Ufficio Misteri sono coloro che ne sono l'oggetto... come l'Oscuro Signore ha scoperto quando ha tentato di usare altri per impadronirsene".  
"E perché voleva rubare una profezia su di me?"  
"Su entrambi, Potter, su di te e su di lui... Non ti sei mai chiesto perché ha tentato di ucciderti quando eri solo un bambinetto?"  
La notizia lo distrasse nuovamente dal suo piano. Era per quella sfera che era orfano? Per quella piccola sfera che i suoi genitori erano stati uccisi tanti anni fa, per quella sfera che adesso aveva una cicatrice sulla fronte, per quella sfera...  
"Qualcuno ha fatto una profezia su Voldemort e me?" chiese piano. "E mi ha fatto venire a prenderla per lui? Perché non l'ha presa lui stesso?"  
"Prenderla lui stesso?" strillò Bellatrix, scoppiando in una risata folle.  
"L'Oscuro Signore... che entra nel Ministero della Magia, quando loro continuano così gentilmente a ignorarne il ritorno? L'Oscuro Signore... mostrarsi agli Auror che insistono a sprecare il loro tempo dando la caccia al mio caro cugino?"  
"Perciò ha mandato voi a fare il lavoro sporco, eh?" disse Harry. "E prima ha tentato di costringere Sturgis a rubarla... e anche Bode?"  
"Molto bene, Potter, molto bene..." disse lentamente Malfoy. "L'Oscuro Signore sa che non sei uno scioc..."  
"ORA!" urlò Harry.  
Alle sue spalle, sei voci diverse gridarono "REDUCTO!" Gli scaffali vennero colpiti da diverse maledizioni, che cominciarono a farli barcollare.   
"CORRETE!" urlò Harry, mentre gli scaffali oscillavano minacciosi e altre sfere di vetro cadevano in pezzi. Vide Ron agguantare Hermione e trascinarla via, mentre gli altri scattavano. Draco era rimasto immobile, in silenzio, e Harry lo afferrò per un braccio intimandogli di muoversi. Lui lanciò uno sguardo verso suo padre, poi verso Regulus che aveva già cominciato a correre: la sua espressione si indurì e cominciò a correre anche lui, lasciandosi trascinare da Harry. I Mangiamorte si lanciarono per cercare di bloccarli: Harry sentì uno schiantesimo passargli poco vicino all’orecchio.  
“FERMI!” Sentì urlare, disperato, Lucius Malfoy da lontano. “SE COLPITE DRACO-”  
Harry approfittò della confusione per correre verso l’entrata, realizzando con orrore insieme al resto degli altri, però, che la croce blu era sparita.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Piccola avvertenza: per motivi di stile, ho copia incollato per la prima volta una scena intera senza modificare nemmeno una descrizione. Tutto il resto è stato adattato.

Harry era solo, con la bacchetta in una mano e la sfera nell’altra, vicinissimo all’Arco sussurrante. Ron era stato attaccato da quegli strani cervelli, Ginny era svenuta dopo essere stata colpita alla caviglia. Luna, Hermione e Draco erano stati colpiti da quello strano incantesimo di frusta e Harry cercava di convincersi che non fosse stato letale solo perché un Mangiamorte aveva attaccato anche Draco con esso. Neville era tenuto fermo da un Mangiamorte, Regulus da due: i due ostaggi continuavano a cercare di liberarsi, incitandolo a non consegnare la profezia.  
“NODDAGGLIELA, HARRY!”  
“Harry per l’amor del-”  
“ _Crucio_!”  
Neville urlò, e Harry si sentì mancare il respiro. Guardò la sfera che aveva fra le mani, poi alzò lo sguardo verso Bellatrix Lestrange: la donna sorrideva con aria folle.  
“Questo era solo un assaggio! Allora, Potter, o Potter: o ci consegni la profezia, o vedrai il tuo amichetto morire nel peggiore dei modi!”  
Ma prima che Harry potesse arrendersi e consegnare la sfera, sopra di lui delle porte si spalancarono  
e cinque persone irruppero nella stanza: Sirius, Lupin, Moody, Tonks e Kingsley.

Scoppiò il caos.  
“Harry, prendi la profezia, agguanta Neville e gli altri e vattene.” Gli urlò Sirius mentre duellava con Malfoy. Harry afferrò l’amico da sotto un’ascella e cercò di correre via nel trambusto. I membri dell’Ordine lottavano duramente contro i Mangiamorte: Kingsley affrontava Rookwood con ferocia, mentre Tonks era presa da un duello all’ultimo sangue con Bellatrix. Malocchio Moody era stato colpito da uno schiantesimo volante, e giaceva a terra con il rischio che gli altri lo calpestassero. Lupin e Regulus lottavano fianco a fianco contro altri due Mangiamorte, l’espressione concentrata e le mani guizzanti. La Profezia giaceva a terra, distrutta, poco lontano da dove Sirius schiantò con rabbia Lucius Malfoy.  
"Sciledde!" esclamò Neville ad un certo punto, indicando un punto dietro la spalla di Harry  
"Che cosa?"  
"SCILEDDE!"  
Harry si voltò: Albus Silente, furente di rabbia, si trovava sopra le gradinate con la bacchetta levata. I Mangiamorte provarono a scappare, ma con veloci gesti della bacchetta il Preside di Hogwarts riuscì a radunarli tutti e legarli. 

I duelli cessarono: soltanto due persone continuavano a combattere, ignari a quanto pare dell’arrivo dell’uomo. Harry vide Sirius schivare il fiotto di luce rossa di Bellatrix e deriderla.  
"Avanti, puoi fare di meglio!" le gridò, la voce echeggiante nella vastissima sala.  
Il secondo getto luminoso lo colpì in pieno petto.  
La risata non gli si era ancora spenta sul viso, ma il colpo gli fece sgranare gli occhi.  
Senza rendersene conto, Harry lasciò andare Neville. Scese di nuovo a balzi i gradini ed estrasse la bacchetta, mentre anche Silente si voltava verso la piattaforma.  
Sirius parve impiegare un'eternità a toccare terra: il suo corpo si piegò con grazia e cadde all'indietro oltre il velo logoro appeso all'arco.  
Harry colse un misto di paura e stupore sul suo volto sciupato, un tempo così attraente, mentre varcava l'antica soglia e spariva dietro il velo, che per un momento ondeggiò come scosso da un forte vento, poi ricadde immobile.  
Udì l'urlo di trionfo di Bellatrix Lestrange, ma sapeva che non significava niente... Sirius era solo caduto al di là dell'arco, da un momento all'altro sarebbe ricomparso...  
Ma Sirius non ricomparve.  
"SIRIUS!" urlò Harry. "SIRIUS!"  
Era in fondo ai gradini, il fiato mozzo, i polmoni in fiamme. Di sicuro Sirius era dietro la tenda, lui, Harry, l'avrebbe tirato fuori...  
Fece per lanciarsi verso la piattaforma, ma Lupin lo bloccò, circondandolo con le braccia, e lo trattenne.  
"Non puoi fare niente, Harry..."  
"Fermalo... salvalo... è appena passato...!"  
"...è troppo tardi, Harry".  
"Possiamo ancora raggiungerlo..." Harry si divincolò con violenza, ma Lupin non lo lasciò andare...  
"Non puoi fare più niente, Harry... niente... se n'è andato".

 

Harry urlò. Urlò così forte il nome di Sirius, più e più volte, fino a farsi male alla gola, mentre Lupin tentava di trattenerlo. Attorno a loro il caos era nuovamente scoppiato, mentre Bellatrix cercava sicuramente di scappare. Con la coda dell’occhio, Harry vide Tonks cadere a terra, colpita da un incantesimo della donna, mentre gli altri si gettavano verso di lei.  
Regulus era immobile: fissava l’Arco con aria pietrificata, un’espressione di puro shock sul volto. Aprì la bocca, lievemente, poi corse verso l’Arco e ci si gettò dentro.  
Quella scena, insieme all’urlo di dolore di Kingsley, fecero rinsavire Harry. Il ragazzo ruggì, riuscendo a liberarsi dalla presa tremante di Lupin, e si gettò all’inseguimento verso Bellatrix.  
“HARRY, NO!”

 

_Porte che sbattevano, voci che urlavano. Il rumore degli incantesimi lanciati verso di lui._  
“ _Vieni fuori, vieni fuori, piccolo Harry. Aaaaaah... Gli volevi bene, vero, Potterino?”_  
“ _CRUCIO!”_  
_Urla di donna, poi risate. Rabbia, terrore._  
“ _Devi volerlo, Potter! Devi voler provocare dolore... goderne...”_  
“ _Crucio! Stupeficium! Protego!”_  
“ _Potter, ti darò una possibilità! Dammi la profezia... fai rotolare la sfera verso di me... e forse ti risparmierò la vita!”_  
“ _Be', allora dovrai uccidermi, perché la profezia non c'è più! E lui lo sa! Il tuo caro vecchio amico Voldemort sa che non c'è più! E la cosa non gli farà piacere, non trovi?”_  
“ _Cosa? Che vuoi dire? BUGIARDO! CE L'HAI TU, POTTER, E ME LA CONSEGNERAI! Accio_  
profezia! Accio PROFEZIA! “  
“ _Niente! Niente di niente! Si è rotta, e nessuno ha sentito che cosa diceva... vallo a raccontare al tuo capo!”_  
“ _No! Non è vero, tu menti! PADRONE, CI HO PROVATO, HO TENTATO... NON PUNITEMI...”_  
“ _Non sprecare il fiato! Qui non ti può sentire!”_  
“ _Non posso, Potter?”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Non ho letteralmente nessun rimpianto e pudore.


	22. Chapter 22

Distruggere l’ufficio di Silente gli aveva fatto provare piacere, lo aveva fatto sentire meglio, la sensazione svanì subito dopo. Terrore, panico totale, e poi un totale senso di apatia presero il possesso del corpo di Harry. Rimase seduto ad ascoltare Silente passivamente, il dolore che gli attorcigliava le budella, sbottando arrabbiato solo due volte, quando il Preside sembrò parlare male di Silente.  
“Kreacher ha mentito” Aveva detto Silente. “Tu non sei il suo padrone, perciò poteva mentirti senza nemmeno doversi punire, e non ha fatto in tempo a obbedire agli ordini di Regulus per dirgli la verità. Kreacher voleva che tu andassi al Ministero della Magia. Temo che Kreacher osservasse da più tempo gli ordini di diversi padroni.”  
“Ma Kreacher era fedelissimo a Regulus...” Aveva replicato Harry, confuso. “E non usciva da Grimmauld Place da anni...”  
“Regulus non ha, temo, mai detto a Kreacher di aver lasciato i Mangiamorte anche perché non più convinto dei suoi ideali. A distanza di tutti questi anni, Kreacher ha pensato che la presenza di Sirius e di voi tutti stesse influenzando Regulus: in qualche modo, voleva salvarlo da diventare anche lui un traditore del proprio sangue. Nonostante la sua fedeltà ed i risultati, agiva secondo le sue migliori intenzioni. Ha colto al volo l'occasione prima di Natale, quando Sirius gli ha urlato - credo - di andare 'fuori'. Lo ha preso alla lettera, interpretandolo come un ordine di lasciare la casa. Ed è andato dall'unico membro della famiglia Black per cui nutrisse un minimo di rispetto, a parte Regulus ovviamente... Narcissa, cugina di Sirius, nonché sorella di Bellatrix e moglie di Lucius Malfoy. Kreacher mi ha confessato tutto la notte scorsa, quando sono arrivato a Grimmauld Place poco dopo la partenza dei membri dell’Ordine: è stato l'elfo a dirmi - fra una risata e l'altra - dov'era andato Sirius”  
“Rideva?” aveva chiesto Harry con voce soffocata.  
“Oh, sì. Vedi, Kreacher non poteva tradirci fino in fondo. Non è Custode Segreto dell'Ordine, non poteva dire a Malfoy dov'era la nostra base, né riferire i nostri piani che aveva il divieto di rivelare. Era vincolato dagli incantesimi della sua specie, cioè non poteva disobbedire a un ordine diretto del suo padrone, Sirius. E, allo stesso tempo, non ha assolutamente infranto la fiducia di Regulus – non ha detto a nessuno della sua sopravvivenza, anche se ha scoperto che i Malfoy, in qualche modo, lo sapevano già. Però fornì a Narcissa informazioni di grande valore per Voldemort, che a Sirius devono essere sembrate troppo banali per proibirgli di riferirle: per esempio il fatto che per Sirius tu eri la persona più importante del mondo e che, per te, lui era un incrocio fra un padre e un fratello.   
Naturalmente Voldemort sapeva già che Sirius faceva parte dell'Ordine, e che tu conoscevi il suo nascondiglio... ma le informazioni di Kreacher gli fecero capire che per salvare Sirius Black tu saresti stato disposto a correre qualunque rischio”.  
“I Malfoy - senza dubbio seguendo le istruzioni di Voldemort - gli avevano ordinato di trovare un modo per tenere Sirius lontano dal camino, dopo che tu lo avevi visto in sogno mentre veniva torturato. Perciò, nel caso che tu avessi cercato di parlare con Sirius, Kreacher avrebbe dovuto fingere che non ci fosse. Così ieri Kreacher ha ferito Fierobecco l'Ippogrifo, e quando tu sei comparso nel camino Sirius era di sopra a medicarlo. Certo, i Malfoy non si aspettavano di trovarti con qualcuno nella trappola, se non forse Ron ed Hermione, e di certo non con Draco Malfoy.”  
“E Kreacher le ha detto tutto questo... ridendo?”  
“Non voleva dirmelo. Ma sono un Legilimens abbastanza esperto da riconoscere una bugia e l'ho... persuaso a raccontarmi tutta la storia prima di andare all'Ufficio Misteri”  
“E pensare che Hermione… continuava a ripeterci di essere gentili con lui… E Regulus non gli si staccava un attimo da vicino...”  
“Avevano entrambi ragione, Harry. Quando decidemmo di stabilire a Grimmauld Place il nostro Quartier Generale, avvertii Sirius di trattare Kreacher con gentilezza e rispetto. E gli dissi anche che quell'elfo domestico poteva diventare pericoloso. Ma temo che non mi abbia preso molto sul serio, né che abbia mai visto Kreacher come una creatura dotata di sentimenti profondi quanto quelli di un essere umano..”  
“Non dia la colpa... non... parli... di Sirius come se...Kreacher è un ripugnante... bugiardo... si meritava...li ha fatti ammazzare entrambi...”  
“Kreacher è come i maghi lo hanno fatto diventare, Harry. Sì, va compatito. La sua esistenza è stata miserabile come quella del tuo amico Dobby. È stato costretto a eseguire gli ordini di Sirius perché era l'ultimo discendente della famiglia dei suoi padroni, ma non provava la minima lealtà nei suoi confronti. Anche quando Regulus è tornato è stato costretto a stargli lontano, ad ascoltare gli ordini di suo fratello. E quali che siano le colpe di Kreacher, va detto che Sirius non ha fatto nulla per rendergli le cose più facili...”  
“NON PARLI IN QUESTO MODO DI SIRIUS!”  
“Sirius riteneva Kreacher un servo indegno di qualunque interesse o attenzione. E spesso l'indifferenza e il disprezzo fanno più danni dell'odio... la fontana che è andata distrutta questa notte mentiva. Per troppo tempo noi maghi abbiamo maltrattato e sfruttato i nostri compagni, e ora ne paghiamo le conseguenze.”  
“INSOMMA SIRIUS SI MERITAVA QUELLO CHE GLI È SUCCESSO, VERO?”  
“Non ho detto questo, né mi sentirai mai dire una cosa del genere. Sirius non era crudele, e in genere trattava con gentilezza gli elfi domestici. Ma non Kreacher, perché gli ricordava troppo la casa che odiava. Non si meritava quello che è successo ma, in un certo modo, l’ha provocato. E per quanto riguarda il giovane Regulus, per quanto capisca il tuo dolore, sopratutto dopo che vi eravate avvicinati così tanto, ha deciso da solo e senza che nessuno lo spingesse a farlo di seguire Sirius dietro quel velo. Non devi sentirti in colpa in alcuna maniera: era maggiorenne e con abbastanza esperienza e giudizio da decidere di seguirti volontariamente al Ministero. Non è stata colpa tua.”

Poi erano arrivate le spiegazioni: lunghe, difficili spiegazioni sulla cicatrice di Harry, sulla Profezia. Sul motivo per cui Harry aveva perso così tanto nella sua vita, i suoi genitori in primis, e perché ancora adesso Voldemort lo volesse morto. Alla fine di esse, Harry era sfinito: voleva solo correre nel suo letto e accasciarsi lì. Dormire, guardare il soffitto, abbandonarsi e lasciarsi morire: in quel momento il dolore gli riempiva così tanto il corpo da impedirgli di fare qualsiasi cosa.

Mentre Silente rimaneva in silenzio, sicuramente pensando a tutto quello che si erano appena detti, la porta del suo ufficio si aprì di scatto. Ne fece capolino Lupin, con una nuova brutta ferita sul volto, ma vivo. Sembrava essere frenetico: i suoi occhi saettarono da Silente ad Harry.  
“Preside.” Salutò: la sua voce tradiva impazienza. “Harry, ho bisogno di parlarti-”  
“Comprendo i tuoi sentimenti, Remus.” Disse gentilmente Silente. “E capisco anche che vuoi essere vicino ad Harry in un momento del genere. Ma Harry ha affrontato molto questa notte e sarebbe meglio se r-”  
“Al diavolo!” Ringhiò Lupin. “Non mi impedireste di parlargli nemmeno se fossero quelle le mie intenzioni, Silente!”  
Per la prima volta, Silente sembrò rimanere senza parole: era evidente che non era abituato, come Harry, a vedere in queste condizioni Lupin. “Remus-”  
“Harry.” La sua voce era affannosa, come se avesse corso fino a lì dai cancelli di Hogwarts. Il suo sguardo era fisso su Harry ed il ragazzo notò, stranamente, che Lupin non sembrava triste. Sembrava euforico.  
“Sono…. Sono usciti, loro… Sirius, lui è… sono vivi. Sirius e Regulus, sono vivi.”


	23. Epilogo

“Come è possibile?” Chiese Harry, mentre attraversavano l’atrio del San Mungo. Attorno a loro la gente vociferava e indicava: alcuni pazienti e Guaritori sembrarono intenzionati ad avvicinarsi al gruppo, ma una semplice occhiata, nemmeno tanto minacciosa, di Silente li tenne per ben due volte a bada.  
“Per certi versi, non dovrebbe esserlo.” Spiegò Lupin, superando velocemente l’accettazione. “Il Ministero è stato costretto a darci delle spiegazioni sull’Ufficio Misteri che non dovrebbero essere divulgate, quindi Harry ti chiedo di non farne parola con nessuno, se non con coloro presenti al Ministero stanotte – solo perché sono convinto che lo faresti lo stesso.”  
Lui annuì, distratto: onestamente, sbandierare i segreti dell’Ufficio Misteri erano l’ultima cosa che gli interessasse al momento.  
“Quella dove abbiamo combattuto è chiamata Stanza della Morte.” Ora stavano salendo le scale. “Lì gli Indicibili studiano quello che si cela al di là della vita terrena- con poco successo, credo.”  
“Dovrebbero passare oltre per comprendere i segreti di Madama Morte.” Confermò Silente. C’era un brillio nei suoi occhi.  
“Per farlo, gli Indicibili hanno catturato una creatura magica – una creatura magica molto, molto rara, una delle più pericolose al mondo. Si chiama Letalmanto. Si tratta di un animale dalla costistenza simile a quella di un lenzuolo sottilissimo-”  
“Un velo.” Realizzò Harry.  
“La creatura nell’Ufficio Misteri era stata modificata con la magia per eliminare le sue vittime in maniera più… silenziosa e celere.” Continuò Silente per Lupin. “Per assicurare un processo indolore agli Indicibili.”  
“Un momento- _uccidono_ la gente, lì?”  
“Oh, no. Sono solo i volontari ad attraversare il velo.” Spiegò il Preside. “E’ una delle scelte di diventare Indicibile, non c’è nessuna costrizione… coloro interessati a scoprire direttamente cosa c’è dall’altro lato sentono le voci dei loro cari chiamarli dall’altro lato del velo e, se vogliono, possono decidere di attraversarlo, per carpire i segreti della morte e cercare di tornare indietro per spiegarli ai vivi. Questo, ovviamente, non è ancora successo.”  
“Il Letalmanto è una creatura molto, molto rara, Harry.” Disse Lupin, amareggiato. “Persino io, ex docente di Difesa contro le Arti Oscure, non l’ho riconosciuto in tempo. Il Professor Silente l’ha fatto, ma...”  
“...ma ho pensato che fosse troppo tardi per Sirius.” Finì lui. “E invece di provare a salvarlo, mi sono buttato all’inseguimento di… Bellatrix Lestrange.”  
_Di me_. Realizzò Harry, lo stomaco che si attorcigliava in una morsa di colpa. _E’ corso dietro a me._  
“Il Letalmanto può essere sconfitto, come i Dissennatori, solo ed esclusivamente da un incantesimo: l’Incanto Patronus. Da quel poco che è riuscito a dire Regulus prima di collassare, a quanto pare si è gettato dentro il velo senza avere idea di che cosa fosse.” Riprese a parlare Lupin: adesso anche Silente, che non sapeva di ciò, ascoltava interessato. Erano arrivati al primo piano. “La creatura ha cercato di sputarlo fuori, e Regulus è riuscito in qualche modo a… a riportarli indietro tutti e due. Quando sono usciti… non erano messi bene, Harry. Ti avverto subito, c’era… c’era molto sangue. Non so altro, se non che li hanno portati subito al San Mungo d’urgenza, sono subito venuto ad avvisarvi- oh, ecco Kinglsey.”  
Avevano svoltato un angolo: davanti ad una doppia porta, Kingsley parlava con un Guaritore concitatamente. Quando li vide arrivare, l’uomo chinò il capo per congedare l’altro, e si avvicinò con aria seria.  
“Preside, grazie a Merlino. Sono ore che litigo con Guaritori, altri Auror e paparazzi: tutti cercano di entrare per Sirius. Harry.” Salutò. “Sono felice di vederti vivo. Come ti senti?”  
“Bene- dov'è Sirius? Regulus?” Chiese lui subito. L’Auror lo guardò, poi lanciò un’occhiata a Silente e Lupin, contenente una domanda silenziosa.  
“Credo che Harry voglia solo la verità, al momento.” Disse Silente, piano. Kingsley sospirò, ma poi annuì.  
“Sono gravi entrambi.” Cominciò, serio. “Sirius è qui alle mie spalle – lo stanno operando adesso, ma ci sono grosse probabilità che sopravviva. Quando il Letalmanto l’ha rigettato aveva già cominciato a divorarlo, quindi i Guaritori temono che possa perdere alcune funzionalità, tutto qui.”  
Harry sentì come un masso sollevarsi dal suo petto, nonostante le notizie comunque brutte. La mano di Lupin, poggiata sulla sua spalla, si strinse. “E Regulus?” Chiese il ragazzo.  
“Non è qui.” Rispose Kingsley. “E’ al quarto piano, stanno operando anche lui, e...”  
“Lesioni da incantesimo?” Chiese Lupin. “Ma non-”  
“Secondo l’Indicibile che abbiamo ascoltato, sia la creatura che gli incantesimi a sua protezione hanno cercato di rigettare il ragazzo. Silente, ha qualche idea sul perché?”  
“Oh, me ne sto facendo molte.” Disse lui. “Tutte probabilmente errate, ma molte.”  
“Regulus è… molto grave.” Confessò Kingsley. “Il cuore ha ceduto. L’hanno dovuto rianimare di emergenza con i metodi babbani, perché la magia non funzionava. Se ne sta occupando Ted, visto che era già in servizio per via di sua figlia...”  
A quel punto, un Guaritore chiamò l’uomo. Kinsley fece un cenno e poi si congedò subito da Harry: Silente mise una mano sulla spalla del ragazzo, sorridendogli incoraggiante e sussurrandogli una frase che non arrivò alle sue orecchie, poiché era troppo scosso da tutto quello che stava succedendo, e poi seguì l’Auror per parlare con i guaritori.  
“Sediamoci, Harry.” Mormorò Lupin, scioccato quanto lui.

Passarono ore ad aspettare insieme, seduti sulle panche scomode del corridoio d’attesa. Lupin stringeva con un braccio le spalle di Harry, tenendolo premuto contro di lui: ad un certo punto Kingsley si allontanò, passando vicino ai due, e suggerì ad Harry di andare al quinto piano. Il ragazzo gli lanciò un’occhiataccia e non si mosse.  
Ad un certo punto si addormentò.  
Venne scosso da una mano gentile. “Harry.” Disse la voce di Lupin da molto lontano. “Harry, svegliati.”  
“Uh...” Il ragazzo si sforzò di tirarsi su a sedere. “E’…?”  
“Sirius è fuori pericolo.” Gli disse, sorridendo. “Possiamo già andare a trovarlo, se vuoi.”

 

Una settimana circa dopo gli eventi della battaglia dell’Ufficio Misteri, Harry sedeva accanto al letto di Regulus nella sua stanza al quarto piano del San Mungo. Fortunatamente il Preside aveva dato al ragazzo il permesso di poter andare a trovare lui ed il suo padrino all’Ospedale grazie alla fine delle lezioni. Ormai anche Ron, Hermione e gli altri erano stati dimessi dall’Infermeria di Hogwarts, ma quel giorno solo Harry era andato a trovare Sirius e Regulus perché gli altri erano impegnati a preparare il baule per la partenza del giorno dopo.  
“La Umbridge ha cercato di sgattaiolare via dal Castello.” Stava raccontando Harry, mangiando delle Cioccorane. Ne porse una a Lupin, seduto accanto a Sirius: l’uomo in teoria era già stato dimesso, ma doveva tornare ogni giorno per almeno una settimana per i controlli e non voleva comunque staccarsi dal fratello. “Pix però l’ha vista, ha rubato il bastone della Professoressa McGranitt e ha cominciato a inseguirla...”  
Regulus scoppiò a ridere a quelle parole. Si tolse la maschera dell’ossigeno dal volto brevemente per parlare. “Avrei voluto esserci.”  
“Almeno l’anno prossimo potremo avere un professore decente.” Disse Harry. “ Lup- Remus.” Si corresse, ricordandosi delle varie richieste dell’uomo di essere chiamato per nome. “Potresti provare a tornare…?”  
“Oh, la legge della Umbridge è ancora attiva, purtroppo.” Rispose Lupin sconsolato. “E poi ho troppo da fare per l’Ordine...”  
“E a badare a me.” Lo interruppe Sirius, grave. “Da professore a babysitter. Ti ho fatto fare un grosso salto di qualità...”  
“Almeno sei libero, Sirius!”  
“Beh, non è che possa fare molto però in queste condizioni, no?” L’uomo mosse un poco la carrozzella su cui era seduto, per mostrare cosa volesse dire. “Per l’Ordine sono ancora inutile...”  
“Ci sono altri modi in cui puoi aiutare.” Lo consolò Harry. “E aiuterò anche io. Silente ha detto che devo passare solo due settimane a Privet Drive, poi...”  
“Poi passerai da famiglia di idioti ad un’altra.” Finì Sirius, con un sorriso ironico sul volto. “Passerai proprio una bella estate, con mia cugina presente.”  
Draco Malfoy e sua madre Narcissa avevano ufficialmente cambiato schieramento. Nonostante la donna fosse ancora convinta dei suoi ideali, e che Malfoy non fosse diventato uno stinco di santo, dopo la battaglia al Ministero Narcissa aveva compreso che rimanere dalla parte di Voldemort, per Draco, sarebbe stato impossibile, e così lo aveva protetto nell’unica maniera sicura al momento: passando sotto la protezione di Silente.  
Si era deciso che, per motivi di sicurezza, Narcissa e Draco fossero tenuti sotto controllo tutto il giorno: la casa di Andromeda era piccola, e i rapporti fra le due donne erano ancora nulli, quindi i due si erano già trasferiti a Grimmauld Place. Sirius non era per nulla felice della cosa, e della prospettiva di convivere con loro per gli anni a venire, ma Silente era stato fermo e Regulus aveva assicurato per i due.  
“Andrà bene. Assicuro io per loro.” Ripeté infatti il ragazzo, togliendosi nuovamente la mascherina. Lupin corse a rimettergliela.  
“Beh, Regulus, se proprio tu assicuri per loro, con il tuo grande metodo di giudizio per le persone...”  
“Kreacher voleva fare la cosa giusta!” Replicò lui, scostando Lupin. “Non è colpa sua. Gli parlerò. Appena uscirò di qui.”  
Lupin gli rificcò la mascherina sul volto con forza, e il ragazzo gli lanciò un’occhiataccia. Era stranamente convinto di non avere bisogno di tutta quella roba, e più volte aveva cercato di staccarsi le flebo e andare via: l’unica volta in cui era riuscito a sgattaiolare via dalla sorveglianza dei Guaritori era collassato in mezzo ad un corridoio, costringendoli a metterlo sotto respiratore.  
“Beh, Harry, almeno tu dovrai sopportarli solo per un’estate.” Disse Sirius, sorridendo, ed era vero: Draco aveva deciso di non tornare a Hogwarts, per paura delle conseguenze una volta che avesse affrontato i suoi amici, quasi tutti figli di Mangiamorte e pronti a divenire tali. Anche Regulus aveva deciso di non tornare a scuola, visto che la sua fedeltà era stata assicurata e la sua copertura era saltata: Silente gli aveva permesso di riprendersi la sua identità, e per evitare problematiche con il Ministero aveva mentito dicendo che Regulus era sempre stato una spia per conto suo nelle schiere di Voldemort.  
Certo, adesso tutti quanti si chiedevano come il ragazzo potesse essere ancora un diciottenne, ed i paparazzi della Gazzetta del Profeta cercavano almeno una volta ogni due giorni di accedere alla sua camera per intervistarlo – e chiedergli anche di Sirius - , ma almeno non aveva più bisogno di mentire su certe cose. Alcuni Indicibili avevano provato a chiedergli di essere esaminato, ma Regulus li aveva scacciati con un ringhio: non aveva detto nemmeno ad Harry, nemmeno dopo quello che avevano passato, esattamente cosa gli fosse successo, e che lo comunicasse a, testuali parole, “qualcuno che vuole solo tagliuzzarmi, di _nuovo _” sarebbe stato assurdo. Quindi il ragazzo continuava a rimanere un mistero, sia nella sua fisionomia, sia in quello che gli era successo, sul perché il Velo lo avesse respinto, o su perché Harry fosse riuscito a vedere un suo ricordo durante un sogno nonostante non avesse un legame con lui come con Voldemort. Il ragazzo sperava che avrebbe avuto una risposta a tutte quelle domande presto ma, per ora, era solo contento che il suo… _fidanzato_ fosse vivo.  
Era ancora strano pensarlo. Poco dopo il suo risveglio, Sirius li aveva presi entrambi da parte. “Non pensate che io non sappia di quello che… che state facendo.” Aveva detto, enormemente divertito e allo stesso tempo imbarazzato. “Non so a chi dei due dovrei fare il discorsetto, quindi lo faccio ad entrambi: fatevi del male a vicenda, e io ve ne faccio ancora di più. Contemporaneamente, per non fare un torto a nessuno. Ci siamo capiti?”__

_Sirius_. Ancora non riusciva a realizzare che fosse vivo, _Sirius_ che per un’intera, fatidica giornata aveva pensato di perdere – e che poi aveva effettivamente perso, anche se solo per qualche ora.  
“Non importa.” Disse Harry, sorridendo. “Anche se ci saranno i Malfoy. Passerò l’estate con te, e Regulus, e Lupin. Non chiedo altro.”  
Avrebbe dovuto passare due mesi con Draco Malfoy e sua madre, ma non gli importava. Gli importava del fatto che Sirius fosse vivo, che fosse libero, che finalmente la promessa che i due si erano scambiati durante quella notte del terzo anno potesse avverarsi. Harry passò lo sguardo su Sirius, poi su Lupin, ed infine su Regulus. 

__Per la prima volta in tutta la sua vita, Harry non provava alcuna tristezza a lasciare Hogwarts per l’estate. Tutto andava bene._ _

__

__

Una ragazza sfogliava la Gazzetta del Profeta con aria disinteressata. Quando i suoi occhi si posarono su una pagina, si irrigidì: tirò fuori un telefono babbano e digitò velocemente un numero.  
“Mihael.” Disse, non scostando gli occhi dalla foto sfocata di Regulus Black, scattata da un paparazzo quasi per caso. “Avverti _папочка_. Lo abbiamo trovato.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E' finita. PACE!  
> Come potete ben vedere, la fanfiction non è _davvero_ finita. E' presente un Sequel -forse anche due, dipende da quanto grande diventa il nuovo sesto anno- che spiegherà tutto quello che in questa storia non è stato spiegato. Da approfondire il rapporto fra Sirius e Regulus, a spiegare tutti i misteri lasciati irrisolti o anche affrontare piccoli plot holes lasciati in questa fanfiction. Bisognerà solo aspettare.  
>  Non so quando la pubblicherò - di sicuro la prossima volta sarà a capitoli, perché non ho la storia pronta, ma spero che tutti coloro che avranno letto questa fanfiction vorranno continuare a seguire le avventure di Regulus ed Harry.  
> Saluti!
> 
> Mozaik

**Author's Note:**

> Vorrei ringraziare tanto la mia beta, Alynna, per il sostegno (non solo) morale sopratutto negli ultimi due giorni della fase di scrittura e  
> EvanGallaway, con cui ho affrontato questo percorso insieme.  
> Also i pacchetti di Fonzies che mi accompagnavano nelle lunghe notti di ispirazione.


End file.
